The Watcher in the Darkness
by candelight
Summary: Vlad finds Danny hopelessly beaten and broken. Taking him away to his home, Danny wakes up, memory shattered. Vlad is quick to exploit that as he turns to Clockwork to make Danny his loyal little boy!
1. Things Change

The Watcher in the Darkness

Vlad finds Danny, hopelessly beaten and broken. Spiriting him away to his home, Danny wakes up...unable to remember anything about who he is and what attacked him in the first place....

Quote:

"People are afraid of themselves, of their own reality; their feelings most of all. People talk about how great love is, but that's bullshit. Love hurts. Feelings are disturbing. People are taught that pain is evil and dangerous. How can they deal with love if they're afraid to feel? Pain is meant to wake us up. People try to hide their pain. But they're wrong. Pain is something to carry, like a radio. You feel your strength in the experience of pain. It's all in how you carry it. That's what matters. Pain is a feeling. Your feelings are a part of you. Your own reality. If you feel ashamed of them, and hide them, you're letting society destroy your reality. You should stand up for your right to feel your pain."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amongst a few summer flowers, face pressed into the grass, Danny's limp figure lay, motionless, one hand still seized around a nearby patch of

wild grass.

But that too, was unmoving.....

It was a late, rainy afternoon when the boy had been found in the muddy ravine, completely splattered by dirt and rain, pearl like drops still in his

raven hair.

Mixing with the scarlet on the ground.....

Mayor Masters had been out on a casual stroll when he had stopped at an odd bump in the grass, and casually turned his head.

He froze.

His umbrella had gone crahing to the ground.

"D-Daniel....?"

But the boy did not move. Vlad hesitated, then rushed over to him.

His eyes widened.

Who could have done....?

One of his legs was at an odd angle, as if the bone had been snapped cleanly in two. There was blood still on his face, coming mainly from his

nose.

As he cautiously lifted up a hand to check for a pulse, he had to suppress a gasp and a curse.

Bruises. Bruises everywhere purpled the boy's skin, dark, green, blue, yellow, red, violet, orange....everywhere, a dark hue of colors that each

looked like a rainbow had thrown up on each.

Daniel let out a small moan as Vlad attempted to lift him....he was still alive. Vlad paused, then gently sank him back to the ground.

He had no idea why. Didn't he want the boy destroyed?

Well....that had not been his previous intentions....if only the boy had relented and JOINED him....

Things could have been so different....

When the ghost entity known as Nocturne swept through Amity Park....

...he almost wished he DIDN'T wake up.

Check. Not Almost.

There had been no Jack.

Maddie had been his wife....

Jasmine had been off studying pyschology at Dartmouth....

And Danny had been alongside him, a smile on his face.

He should've known things were too good to be true.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad sank to his knees from his crouch, and stared, and stared.

This was....too odd to be actually happening....

Imagine your rival.....if you have one.

Now imagine him completely beaten to breaking point on the ground.

Imagine that you stumbled upon him.

What would you do...?

Vlad sighed. Maddie and Jack were going to be desperately upset with frantic tonight, when Danny didn't come home.

He whipped out his cellphone in the driving downpour and spoke urgently into the mouthpiece.

"Edward, I need a ride. _Stat_."

* * *

Later that night, around three in the morning, truth be told, Vlad was sitting in his parlor, sipping on some Darjeeling tea. He lowered his porcelain

teacup and listened.

Nothing.

Daniel had not moved a muscle since he had been bandaged.....there had been several nasty wounds that had, at first, escaped Vlad's notice as

he cautiously lowered Danny into the velvet seats of his limosine.

For one thing, three of Danny's ribs had been broken....the leg wasn't broken, but fractured....the opposite ankle had been sprained....

Vlad shook his head with amazement in his lab, applying a healthy layer of gauze as he wrapped the leg in a tight weave of bandages.

Broken nose....blacked out eye.....loss of blood....

Who did this?

And how could he get his hands around their throat and tear them to-^R**%TYTUI???!

Vlad had started, surprised.

Why....did he feel anxious about the boy? For heaven's sakes, he would be fine and about soon enough.

He could've simply flown home...and dropped off Daniel at the Fentons.....but where would the fun be in that?

Besides...he was curious to know.....Danny was a strong halfa. Who could've hurt him like that?

It couldn't have been Valerie....she was good, but even if she COULD overpower Danny, she would've simply finished him off.

Not leave him alive....she despised him.

What if the Fentons themselves did this to his Ghostly form?

Jack had no chance-he was too much of an asinine moron....Maddie, perhaps...but he rather doubted it.

The Fentons would've rushed to see what was on the ground...

....and they would see a broken child.

Undoubtedly, they would be unable to put two and two together.....but they would panic, Maddie would sob hysterically, and, knowing Jack, the

idiot would probably vow to make whoever harmed his son PAY.

Dearly.

Bah. As if the oaf could back up that threat.

Well....might as well check on the boy before he went to bed. Vlad sighed as he slowly stood up, streched, and began to go up the winding

staircase before simply deciding to phase into Plasmius.

It always gave him great satisfaction to do so....it was a feeling of power, prestige, invinciabilty.

What did young Daniel see in his form?

He had always wondered.....

* * *

After phasing through five floors, Vlad had arrived.

Danny was greedily sucking the Co2 from his breather mask as it gently charged and discharged air, by the heart monitor....

With all the wires, devices, and white cloth bandaged around him....

Dare he say it? Danny looked so....frail.

His face looked much younger as well....he could easily be taken for a ten or eleven year old.

Vlad paused.

And hesitantly let a hand run through Danny's dark bangs.

Vlad withdrew his hand and sighed.

He was being ridiculous.....

As he turned to go, he glanced over his shoulder.

And eyelids parted to reveal a pair of baby blue eyes looking staright at him.

* * *

Vlad paused, face blank.

Several seconds of silence passed between them. Finally, he spoke.

".....well?"

Danny only frowned a little bit, his gaze still unfocused. Ah....must of been the painkillers.

"Where...?"

"So, finally Sleeping Beauty awakes." Vlad smirked. Yes, now Danny was going to get angry and demand for answers.....

But nothing. Vlad raised an eyebrow. Danny seemed to be studying his appearance, still frowning.

"I....how long have I been...?"

"Several hours, little badger. But what I want to know is what happened to you."

Danny only shrugged, still staring at Vlad's eyes. The intensity was making Vlad a little uncomfortable, and he turned away.

"Can I....ask you another question?"

Daniel was much more docile then usual....how odd.

Maybe two was a little much to give him....

"Shoot."

"Who are you?"


	2. Life and Lie

The seconds of silence went on. Danny was still intently staring at Vlad, baby blue meeting indigo, not betraying any of the revulsion or anger he usually reserved for Plasmius.

Vlad stared bewilderedly at Danny for a moment.

....what?

This was a trick. It had to be a trick.

What else could it be? Maddie....Daniel.....Jasmine.....they had all tricked him in the past. Why should now be any different?

Vlad's eyes narrowed as Danny began a coughing fit. His eyebrow raised, Vlad watched him, waiting for the fit to end.

But Danny began to increase in velocity as he choked....

And hacked.....

....and hacked.

Vlad looked at him uncertainly for a moment, before finally attempting to hand him a glass of water. But, eyelids fluttering, Danny attempted to weakly grasp for it....then slipped back, attempting to lean upon his elbow, but failing miserably as he slipped back onto his sheets.

Something was dripping from the young halfa's lips. Something that made Vlad Masters drop the crystal glass to the floor, not even vaguely hearing the goblet smash into tiny pieces of shattered crystal and jagged glass.

"Daniel! DANIEL!"

Vlad seized the boy-attempting not to hurt the boy more then he had already been-and phased through the floor.

Forget the lie detector.....the medicant hall of his home better be prepared!

* * *

Danny groaned slightly as Vlad gently lay his warm hand against his burning face. He withdrew, sighing as he gently lowered the child into the cold, bubbling waters, watching him sink to its bottom, raven hair swaying serenely, like underwater blossoms.

The ghost boy was now safely encased in a glass, watery chamber, a black, spiderlike mask stretched across his face.

This would at least lower the boy's lung presure....and the fluids in his lungs could drain a bit now. It would be easier for him to breathe.

And the slight traces of NJ4 (Rubbing alcohol) in the coldest temperature would help lower Danny's flushed fever.

He really couldn't do much about his wounds....that would be something Danny would have to do on his own.

Vlad frowned as he turned to the Polygraph-or lie detector machine. Two of its wires had been connected to Danny's cranial and chest cavity while Masters worked.

What on earth....?

There were still red and white zigzags all over Danny's records. Once again, he had to ask, staring at his off the chart readings and then at the boy sleeping behind the many layers of cool glass.....

Who...or What, did this to Daniel?

And...what did these readings mean?

Vlad frowned, then pulled out an old, faded, medical enclyopedia that Maddie had given him for his nineteenth birthday at Wisconsin State, flicking through it impatiently.

Ah! Here was something.....

As Vlad read on, further and furthe, eyes scanning the fine print, he went extremely pale.

And his cold, indigo eyes widened.

Amnesia: (AM Kneesh A) _is a memory condition in which __memory__ is disturbed. In simple terms it is the loss of memory. The causes of amnesia are organic or functional._

_"__Post-traumatic amnesia__ is generally due to a __head injury__ (e.g. a fall, a knock on the head). Traumatic amnesia is often transient, but may be permanent of either anterograde, retrograde, or mixed type. The extent of the period covered by the amnesia is related to the degree of injury and may give an indication of the prognosis for recovery of other functions. Mild trauma, such as a car accident that results in no more than mild whiplash, might cause the occupant of a car to have no memory of the moments just before the accident due to a brief interruption in the short/long-term memory transfer mechanism. The sufferer may also lose knowledge of who people are, they may remember events, but will not remember faces of them._

_Dissociative amnesia__ results from a psychological cause as opposed to direct damage to the brain caused by head injury, physical trauma or disease, which is known as organic amnesia. Dissociative amnesia can include: __Repressed memory__ refers to the inability to recall information, usually about stressful or traumatic events in persons' lives, such as a violent attack or rape. The memory is stored in long term memory, but access to it is impaired because of psychological defense mechanisms. Persons retain the capacity to learn new information and there may be some later partial or complete recovery of memory. This contrasts with e.g. anterograde amnesia caused by amnestics such as benzodiazepines or alcohol, where an experience was prevented from being transferred from temporary to permanent memory storage: it will never be recovered, because it was never stored in the first place. Formerly known as "Psychogenic Amnesia" __Dissociative Fugue__ (formerly Psychogenic Fugue) is also known as fugue state. It is caused by psychological trauma and is usually temporary, unresolved and therefore may return. The Merck Manual defines it as "one or more episodes of amnesia in which the inability to recall some or all of one's past and either the loss of one's identity or the formation of a new identity occur with sudden, unexpected, purposeful travel away from home." [3] While popular in fiction, it is extremely rare....."_

So, that was it.

Danny couldn't remember a thing! How terrible for the boy.....

...so he hadn't been lying.

As Vlad watched him for another moment, inspiratin struck him.

Danny couldn't remember a thing!

A small smile slid onto Vlad's fangs.

How wonderful for Vlad Masters.


	3. For my Child

　For my Child

Hello again, everybody! I'm bacccckkkkk.

Stop crying.

Flashes of light stretching in and out of sight.....

A sudden heat erupted from Danny's lungs, tearing up through his chest and sucking out all his oxygen. He clenched his heart as pain rushed into

him, filling him up and flushing out all other sensation.

"Aggghhh....."

His pitiful cry faded as the fever overcame him. An intensely unforgiving headache blistered his skull, as the agony flogged his every nerve.

The heat ripped through him, gutting him until he barely stood on two legs.

As quickly as it came, the pain shot away like a spark on a rushing bolt of lightning in one second.

There was peace, a silence of the literal mind and body....

Then abrupt pain in his body restarted again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad watched a soaked Danny writhe and groan on the gurney, sweat beading his forehead as it mingled with the cold water droplets.

The hardened ghost bit his lip.

.....what could he do? Danny's wounds had been carefully wrapped to prevent festering, but they were obviously causing the boy great pain.

There was no choice now. Vlad reached inside an old drawer with a sigh, pulling out a tiny syringe.

If he had to sedate Daniel....very well.

Once Danny awoke, he could do something about his....memory blank.

And, by that.....

Vlad gently took Danny's arm and looked for an unbruised bit of skin.

Easier said then done.

As Vlad carefully injected the fluid into Danny's bloodstream, the boy let out a small cry, writhing as Vlad's darkly gloved hands found Danny's and

struggled to keep him down.

The fluid did not take long to enter and activate.

With a tiny gasp, Danny fell back, limp neck causing his head to droop and flop against his side.

Plasmius carefully lay the boy back down once he was satisfied he had stopped shaking. He let out a sigh.

This boy was seriously twenty pounds underweight....

This was progress.....but what now? Vlad was running out of time....

Vlad froze, heart stopping before accelerating.

Time.

That was it.

If it would save Danny....and settle another matter....

...he was more then willing.

Cursing himself for not thinking of this sooner, he glided into the air, fists clenched, mind set.

And, after throwing a quilt over Danny's small and crumpled figure, he opened the hatch into the Ghost Zone.

Vlad stared into its emerald depths for a moment, before streaking in like a bullet.

********************************************************************************************************************

"Clockwork....PLEASE!"

The semi young, semi old, semi middle aged ghost groaned.

"For heaven's sakes......NO."

"But-"

"VLAD." The ghost growled. He was seriously beginning to lose patience.

"Please. If I said, "No" the first,,,,,let me see.....ONE HUNDRED TIMES, I think I mean, NO!"

Vlad had flown to Clockwork's realm and cathedral. But the ghost was adamant on his decision. The now young ghost shook his head.

"No. I cannot allow you to do this, Plasmius. The child is to remain as he is."

"Are you going to let him DIE, then?"

Clockwork blanched and scowled. Vlad had obviously struck a nerve.

Seeing as he had to now up the ante, Vlad pressed on.

"Daniel's in a great deal of suffering. Will you not help him?"

"Enough!" snapped the now old ghost, moving away. But he was biting his lip.

Danny had come to Clockwork occasionally to visit and to ask for advice. Clockwork rather enjoyed the young boy's company on the lonelier days.

Such a stubborn, feisty little thing.....

No. He mustn't think that, he mustn't think that he should save the boy, mustn't.....

Mustn't.....

Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"By the way....can you tell me who DID attack Daniel?"

Clockwork turned, now middle aged.

"Do you wish to know?"

Vlad paused, then nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And Clockwork told him. Vlad's eyes widened.

"You see! That's proof! You must help me! I'll do anything-anything-just, please. Save Danny."

Clockwork raised an eyebrow now.

"Oh? Is that all? Are you sure you don't wish me to....make an impact on his....I don't know....memory?"

Vlad just snarled.

"Will you help me or not?!"

The ghost of time considered him for a moment.

* * *

Clockwork had finally cracked and used the scepter.

And now, after thanking him, Vlad hurried home, wondering what he'd find once he got there.

********

Arriving at his lab, almost afraid to look, Vlad peered at the small figure on the blankets.

His stomach turned.

There, on the sheets, lay a still sleeping Danny Phenton.....

....a four year old boy.

Vlad transformed back from two dividing black circles. He carefully scooped up the boy, marveling at how even more light he already was.

It was like holding a teddy bear-even in his mortal form!

* * *

Vlad poured the mixture down Danny's throat.

There. That should take care of everything.

A small hint of guilt brushed at Vlad as he lowered Danny to the silken sheets. He brushed it away.

He was only doing this for Danny.

His child.


	4. Autumn's treasure trove

* * *

Vlad hesitated, looking at the small figure lying on the dark blue sheets. He lowered a gloved hand, paused for a moment, then allowed his

ghostly hands to materialize into human flesh once again before softly lowering his hand to Danny's pale forehead again.

At least the wounds were nothing more then a distant memory, now.

When Clockwork had restructured Danny's body to represent his four year old form.....

Vlad had no idea he was so soft....

...or had such a sweet, innocent little face....completely devoid of the strain stretched across his face that came with being a ghost hunter....

Fury.

Cold, fiery, sharp fury stabbed with a flat, daggered edge at the recesses of Vlad's soul. His eyes flashed from indigo, to emerald, to scarlet so

fast you'd think Masters was nothing more then a tall, tuxedo cloaked Christmas tree, and his fists clenched so tightly that, for a moment, he

didn't notice his long nails digging into his palms.

A scowl stretched on his face, canines becoming more and more apparent as he whipped away from the child, striding across the room to stare

out the window, silhouetted against the fine velvet drapes.

The emerald lawn was glistening from the raindrops so recently fallen.....

Vlad's eyes narrowed.

The grounds looked enchanting at Master's Manor, marble, pool, lawns, minature golf course, much larger golf course, fountain, bronze, silver, and

gold dedication to the Packers-the darn team Green Bay STILL refused to sell to him...

Under the twinkling stars and the soft, glowing orb that was the moon revealed from the parting of thick, heavy grey clouds visible in a chilly,

ocean blue sky....

It truly looked stunning.

But that in no way improved Vlad's mood as he tightened his grip on empty air, a small teardrop of ruby trickling from his raw hands.

He would kill him.

The one who had been a thorn in many a ghost's side....

The one who DARED to hurt Daniel like this....

That conniving, foul, revolting, moronic, pathetic, asinine excuse of a....

Vlad started suddenly, slowly turning around to face the four poster again.

The child was still curled up-the amount of antibiotics, sedatives, and anesthesia he had given Danny over the past few hours...anyone would be

out like a light, particulary a child.

He had hooked Danny up to an IV and a breathing mask just in case the trauma of the past few hours became too much.

Even with his ghost powers....

...what if Vlad went to his own room and something happened? What if he wasn't fast enough?

Vlad slowly crossed the room again, the sound of his footsteps lost in the dark carpet, eyes fixed on Danny again.

The boy's face was serene enough, and, according to his heart rate monitor, in no immediate danger. His breathing was deep and slow, but at a

steady pace as his thin little chest continued to rise and fall.

Vlad watched his progress, eyes softening somewhat.

And he slowly withdrew his red fingernails from his flesh.

********

Well, why take a chance?

Vlad sank into a nearby armchair, still studying the younger boy's face closely.

The philter he had given Daniel had put the steps in progress....and, after using a few ill gotten gained devices in his lab...

...would it work?

Of course it would. It had to.

.....didn't it?

A long night passed, Vlad never tearing his eyes away from Danny's figure, getting up once only to cover Danny with another quilt.

* * *

Vlad started.

He had finally drifted off in the early hours of the morning, but this was not what had started him so.

Something had rushed into him at full force, like a streaking bullet. He immediately looked down in surprise, ready to leap out of his chair and

phase....

Before he saw a small, pajamed boy had seized him around the waist and was beaming, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"DADDY! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad just stared.

And stared.

For a moment, the events of yesterday had been completely driven out of his head, and he had to ask himself whether or not this was a dream.

A wonderfully impossible dream.

Danny opened his eyes again. It looked like he'd phased through the IV cord.

"Daddy, did you fall asleep reading to me? I didn't think YOU'D be in here when I woke up!" Danny grinned, pulling back to lean on Vlad's lap wih

his elbows.

But as Vlad continued to stare at him, completely frozen, Danny's smile began to fade bit by bit.

"D....Daddy?"

Suddenly, Vlad very slowly picked up the boy, very slowly placed him on his lap, and very slowly faced him.

Then, he suddenly pulled a very surprised Danny close, with an iron tight grip. Danny blinked.

....?

What was wrong? Did...something happen?

Vlad just closed his eyes as he felt something run down from his eyes. Momentarily distracted, he put a trembling hand to his face.

It had been so long since he, Vlad Plasmius OR Masters cried...years, even.

He had become a brittle, hard soul in the aftermath of all of his years of misery in the hospital....

But the tears had finally come.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy? Did.....Didja have a nightmare or somethin'?"

Finally, after a few minutes stretched by, Vlad found his voice again.

"....yes. But, I'm alright now..." he paused.

He was lightheaded to the point of falling over with giddiness. Danny thought he was....truly thought...

"Um, Daddy?"

"Mmm?" Vlad still had his eyes shut, streaks falling freely down his face as a euphoric smile found him.

Danny began to turn blue.

"D-Daddy....I c-can't breathe."

*********

A chandelier glinted in the early morning sunshine. It was beginning to grow darker in the days, due to the fact that Summer's days were dying

and fall was sweeping the world with gold, scarlet, brown, and faintly green leaves in large carpets, but that made little difference to the

occupants of Master Manor.

Danny kicked his heels up and down as he ate his cereal at the immense dining room table, munching contently as Vlad pretended to browse over

his newspaper, but still peered over the sheets of inkstained paper, staring at Danny with growing wonder.

He had to hide a smile as Danny partially slid off the phonebook he had been sitting upon, struggling to get back on.

A ghost boy.....

A very, very small one at that....

Still staring at Danny, Vlad didn't notice that there was his servant, Alfred, standing behind him. Vlad had to hide another smile as he slowly

turned to face his butler.

Poor Alfred....it had truly been a shame to wipe his most devoted servant's memory, but too many people wondering at Danny's sudden

appearance could cause trouble.

So, last night, Alfred had suddenly experienced a surge of memories in his sleep....

...memories he never had, watching the young master grow up from an infant to a cuddly, affectionate little boy.

"Yes, Alfred?" Vlad asked stiffly, trying to hide a giggle as Danny dropped his spoon, went to retrieve it, dropped his napkin, and, after putting the

spoon back, went to reach for his napkin.

But ended up knocking the spoon on the ground again.

And, as he retrieved it yet again, he got milk on his front.

"Master Masters, (say that without giggling.) you have been petitioned to attend the board of director's meeting tod-"

Danny looked up, pale face horrified.

"But.....Dad? You said you were taking me to the park today!"

Vlad blinked.

Ah...he _had_ inserted that memory into Danny's mind!

Meanwhile, Alfred began trying to reason with Danny.

"Young master Daniel...."

"Danny," corrected the boy, looking upset. "Alfrreeeddd, I asked you not to call me that anymore!"

"Forgive me, Young Master. Your father is probably quite busy, and-"

"No."

Alfred looked up, surprised.

"Master....?"

"Cancel all appointments today, Alfred."

The man, being naturally composed, looked only slightly taken aback as Danny's face melted into joy. The butler nodded, bowed, and swiftly left to

make a few phone calls.

Danny turned to face Vlad, eyes bright.

"R-Really?!"

Vlad stood up, adjusting his jacket as he did so.

"Well, then, shall we go?"

*******************************************************************************************************************

"D-Dani-" Vlad had to mentally slap himself. Danny just hated that name.

Some things never changed.

"Slow down!"

But the boy did not. On the contrary, he seemed to move even faster as their feet made _crunching_ sounds from the many fallen leaves.

Danny was pulling Vlad with all the strength a four year old could muster through the park, hurrying as he did so.

"I wanna show you somethin', Daddy!"

Vlad, now quite out of breath, had to mentally ask himself whether this had been quite a good idea...or that Danny's sweater would be sufficient

against the chill in the air as Danny stopped abruptly, causing the billionaire to stumble just a bit.

"I...oh, little badger, did you have to-" Vlad stopped short, blinking, as his mouth dropped.

"....what on...?"

* * *

The season of mists and yellow fruitfulness had extended itself to the very bottom of this hillside, leading into the glistening wood. The sky ahead

was a perfect, overflowing hard cerulean, looking almost like sculpted sapphire as sunlight glinted off fallen leaves, the gentle winds sweeping

them around in an elborate dance, skittering slightly before piroutteing to the ground.

As Danny very slowly tugged on Vlad's hand again, Vlad did not resist as the two walked together this time down the hill, off piles and piles of

discarded leaves....

....away into the wood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had ended all too soon, in both of the hybrids' opinion. It seemed soon enough, the late evening air had encircled them after their lunch

at a small Italian restaurant-for Danny's favorite dish, "Paskgetti and Meatballs", and Vlad was forced to rise into the air and zoom off, a dozing

Danny on his shoulders.

***********

After he had read Danny a bedtime story-was told by Danny himself- "Love you, Daddy," which made Vlad want to melt into the floor, tucked the

little badger in, and settled in his study that night, pressing an old oak leaf between the pages of a diary after writing this passage.

_"I strolled today down a woodland path –  
A crow cawed loudly and flew away.  
The sky was blue and the clouds were gold  
And drifted before me fold on fold;  
The leaves were yellow and red and brown  
And patter, patter the nuts fell down,  
On this beautiful, golden autumn day._

_I see the wind, dancing in the trees,_

_I know the release, of the falling leaves,_

_See the leaves changing, to red and gold,_

_Feel wind around me, brisk and bold,_

_What is this change, that surrounds me so,_

_Why, it's my Shining Son...and Autumn, ready to glow."_

* * *

Thank you, my reviewers! And, in case you want to know, we will find out the Attacker's identity in the next chapter.


	5. Truth between the eyes: Danny's attacker

Jack Fenton bit his lip as he glanced hopefully at the clock, then the phone.

Still nothing. His insides burned as his large hands contorted around each other with worry.

Danny....

If anyone, ANYONE....tried to hurt his only son....it would be time to start opening the Fenton family weapons vault.

But why was this happening? Maddie was getting frantic...

The Amity Park police force had been summoned when Danny had not come home last night....

And the FBI.

And Maddie was still calling the French foreign legion.

Jazz looked up from her homework, teal eyes beginning to flutter with anxiety.

Danny was a fairly responsible kid! Balancing being a teenager....a ghost boy.....he usually managed, even if he DID goof up once in a while.

So, why.....?

They had called the school, all of Danny's peers......

Tucker had to go to a family reunion. Sam had wanted to go to the mall for a book signing.

None of them had seen Danny since school let out! He had merely announced that he would be going on patrol for a moment or two before heading home.

Just a casual Friday.

But, not only did Danny never drop off his books....or show up before the end of curfew....

Not a call. Not a warning.

Frantic with worry, the Fentons had driven down Amity Park again and again with the RV.

But there was no sign.

And what a shame! Jack had desperately wanted to show his son that he and Maddie had almost-

Almost, maybe actually managed...to finally.....

Maddie put the cordless phone down with a sigh, eyes weary.

"Well....we know one thing for certain. Danny's NOT in France."

Jack bolted up.

"That's what they WANT us to think!"

Jazz groaned, and closed her completed Physics workbook with a groan.

"Dad....who have you been asking? We need to get Danny home, not ask random questions in random locations!"

Maddie buried her head in her hands.

"I KNOW, sweetheart....I know. But what leads do we have? Nothing. Zip. Zero. No one knows anything....and no one's seen a thing." She let out a shuddering gasp, putting her

elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

"....oh.....my baby....my little boy...."

Jazz's face contorted into regret as she put a hand on Maddie's shoulder.

"....sorry, Mom. I know this may not help....but did Danny say or do anything unusual the day before? I was tutoring Dash....so, I really didn't see anything out of whack, but....

Jack sighed.

"Nahhh....Danny didn't. Had a test in English he had BETTER have passed....but I can't exactly see him locking himself in the library."

"You two already used a battering ram to smash the doors open," objected Jazz.

Jack just nodded.

"See? I TOLD you I couldn't exactly see him there."

The teenage girl just rolled her eyes as she went to pick up a platter of tiny, rolled up sandwiches. These guys needed to eat.

Jack's face brightened as he bit into one, chewing thoughtfully.

"Thanks, sweetcheeks. Oh. You will NEVER guess what your mother and I managed to do yesterday!"

If his voice hadn't been so constricted, you would have heard the pride swelling in his voice.

Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"Well......what IS it, exactly?"

"Well.....we were at the park, testing the new artillery ranges on our phasers. Suddenly, the ghost boy shows up! Well, of course you know I wanted to rip him apart then

and there.....

So, I DID! Phantom never saw what was coming. Darn punk managed to get away...but he was badly banged up. Some vigilance HE has. I doubt he'll live another day, in HIS

condition......Jazz? Jazz, honey?"

Maddie stood up, looking worried.

"Jazz...?"

Jazz had gone starkly white, her eyes enormous, her mouth dropping.

"Danny," she whispered.

And the serving tray slipped from her hands to the floor with a crash as she fainted.


	6. Nightmare of the Son

It was three minutes to midnight when the silence had been broken by a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vlad Masters was woken quite abruptly, heart pounding to a frantic, disjointed rhythm.

What....on _earth_...?

Something cold dropped in his stomach like an abrupt echo. Vlad staggered up, phasing into Plasmius with a smooth ripple, and silently phasing through the floor.

_Danny!_

Danny Masters had awoken in the dead of night, sweat covering his brow as his heart continued to pound, panting.

Again.....that odd nightmare.....

Danny buried his face in his hands, even as Vlad silently phased through the ceiling. A whisp of blue fog trailed slowly from his mouth, but he didn't bother to look up.

"Danny."

Now completely petrified, the boy hurriedly scrambled out of bed into Vlad's gloved arms.

Vlad did the smallest of double takes, but folded the shaking child close.

Again, with the nightmares?

Danny was half ghost. He'd seen frightening things before, even when they had small training sessions.

But then again....not even the Box Ghost was remotely frightening. Even Danny could take him down with little to no effort.

So, what....?

"Shhhhh......Shhhhh, Daniel-"

"Danny." The child managed to hiccup.

Vlad had to hide a smile. It seemed that not even his most productive technology would change that preference in the little one's head.

"Danny, then. Little badger....everything is alright....Shhhhh....." Vlad quietly phased into his human form, still holding the stricken child.

He quietly sank back on the silk sheets, Danny clutching his arm like a lifeline. The Wisconsin ghost frowned.

Alright, had his butler been permitting Danny to watch scary movies while he'd been at work?

Sadly, Masters had to go back into office, else civic unease would begin to shudder around the city.

As if THAT mattered so much anymore.....Danny always seemed so disappointed when he left for work. Vlad worked six a.m to eight p.m-Danny's bedtime. It was touching to know

Danny would wait up for him, but perhaps the child was a little lonely, being here by himself. Alfred was not a bad companion, but he was also Vlad's secretary. Of course he'd be

too busy.

It had been three days since Danny had been brought here......such splendid ones indeed. but now, whenever Vlad was chauffered-or sometimes he was just in the mood to fly,

give or take-the child's adorable little face with the baby blue orbs.....

Vlad jerked out of his reverie, blinking. At least the boy wasn't shaking so much now.

"Son? What nightmare did you have?"

Somehow, although Vlad dreaded the answer, he knew.

Danny swallowed.

"I was at the park. Everything was rainy out, so I wanted to fly home. Then..." Danny broke off, as if afraid Vlad would not take him seriously.

"And then," encouraged Vlad.

Danny's little hands contorted into fists as he closed his eyes, one stray tear falling, abashedly rubbing it away.

"T-Two People came...."

And Vlad saw it again, just as vivid as Daniel described it.

"_JACK! The ghost boy! Now's our chance!"_

_"Way ahead of you, baby! Hey, ghost punk! Tell the others on the side of the veil that are comin' that I'll blast them all straight back!"_

Danny yanking around, in the process of turning intangible....emerald orbs widening as his mouth dropped.....

....and his parents opening fire on him, being unable t shoot so much as a spark as your own flesh and blood stared at you with fiery eyes...

* * *

Danny letting out a scream as he crumpled to the ground, the rays continuing to burn, managing to send one ghost ray aimed for the sky to startle the Fentons back-if just for a

second.

The boy turning intangible as they hastily reloaded.....

Sinking through the earth to remerge three blocks later, gasping as he staggered, bits of black cloth torn from his body.

The rain was coming down much harder, and traces of pink were being left on his flesh as his ectoplasm reverted to blood as two rings divided his ghostly form to human.

Danny, seizing an old stick to use as a temporary crutch as he limped, blue and black spots dancing crookedly across his vision in an odd blur...

Every part of him screaming for release as his shaking, broken limbs met a wet, mossy, slippery stone, and Danny let out the smallest gasp that changed into a grunt.

"EHAUGHhhhhhh....."

The boy crumpled, one hand reaching for the grass as a support, but leaving his hand clenched around the brush as he quite slowly faded into unconciousness.

And Vlad had wondered what that small bump among the tall grass was, so he'd hurried to investigate.

"Daniel....?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad bit his fingers as Danny resumed crying.

The one memory that haunted Vlad as much as Danny. The one Vlad could never completely remove from

That would make any child-any ADULT-go into a screaming terror.

"Danny....shhhh. It's alright....it's alright. You're okay, son..."

How could he say such a thing when he knew it wasn't true?

Danny's eyes flashed green. They did have a habit of doing that whenever he was feeling strong emotion....

....which happened quite often with this child. Vlad hoped no one would question the boy's new "Glow in the Dark" contacts in public.

If people were still stupid enough to buy that.....

Vlad thought quickly as Danny's shoulders continued to shake.

"Well....son, if you don't mind, you can stay with..."

What a ridiculous question to ask. Danny just gripped Vlad tighter.

Butterflies began to flutter in Vlad's stomach as he allowed himself to phase into Plasmius, rising into the cold grey stone as his extension of intangibility swept over Danny's skin

like a cool breeze, turning him into a nonphysical representation of the air. Danny smiled.

It was always a bit of a tingly feeling when you did that

Actually....the word "tingly" was fun to say.

Tingly.....Tingly.....Tingly. Kind of like "intercepted"-that word sounded SO cool...."pergola" it was "gondola"...and "swish."

It took very much and yet so very little to distract Danny Masters.

"D-Daddy?"

Danny sounded confused as Vlad soared right past his bedroom.

"Um.....where we goi-"

"It's, "Where are we going", son, and the answer...."

Vlad soared right through the ceiling of his manor.

".....is out."

The Wisconsin ghost couldn't help but smile at Danny's little whoop.

*************

It was as though the world was a bejeweled, glittering, firestorm of light, betwixt the millions of shimmering lights coming from the city below and the stardust flickering in the

cold, indigo skies.

Buildings were now pint sized matchboxes.....cars like ants.

The world was extended forward like a patchwork quilt, each a different size and shape...as it quickly tore away from vision....woods into small clumps....

Hills likewise as they began to rise just a little bit, Vlad careful not to lose grip on Danny's stomach.

Danny COULD fly....but he was a little clumsy at it. It was often dumb luck he could keep himself in the air for more then a few minutes before thudding to the ground.

"Whhhhhooooo!" Danny cheered, eyes bright as he phased into ghostly form, silver hair dimly glinting, eyes shut tightly.

Vlad cautiously let him go, keeping hands nearby, in case Danny lost altitude.

Some parents taught their children how to ride bicycles.

Some parents taught their children how to swim.

And as Danny cheered and rocketed off, Vlad worriedly zooming after him, he had to bite back a sigh.

And some taught them how to fly.

* * *

As Danny happily drifted off to sleep that night, Plasmius watched him.

Danny need be no longer tormented. Vlad curled his fists.

But how did you eliminate a link in the chain of memories?


	7. Nightmare of the father:Danny's accident

Danny groaned.

It was boring in here! Daddy left for WORK again.

Of course. But Danny rarely got to see him!

He left, everyday....EVERYDAY...for so many hours. And when he got home, Danny had to go to BED.

And Daddy was too tired to actually play with him!

Danny wearily sighed, plopping his crayons on the floor of his room. He was tired of coloring....tired of watching TV.

He wanted to DO something! Something fun....something exciting....

....maybe something with Dad. There was always excitement THERE.

Danny phased into his phantom form with a small smile.

Well.....Alfred was busy dusting the piano and changing the many candlesticks in the house. He wouldn't notice if Danny....peeked around.

In Dad's study.

Danny silently phased through the ground, still grinning.

Wow. This was gonna be a lot of fun.

* * *

Dad had been acting rather strange the past few days. Danny wondered why.

Weird....perhaps he was overworked. Though that was a little bit hard for him to believe.....that Dad could be overwhelmed in any sense of the word.

As Danny silently glided through the rooms, his eyes scanned the green and gold room.

Ah! There she was!

Danny cautiously came closer to the silky woodframe.

He let out a quiet sigh as he stared at the pretty woman with violet eyes and eighties hairdo.

Mother.

Vlad had told Danny that Maddie had died years and years ago, when Danny was born. So there were never any pictures of the three together.

Vlad described her as a sweet, spirited woman with a personality like Danny's.

How different would life be if she were still here? Maybe Dad wouldn't work so hard....or so long.

Danny sighed. He always gotten the terrible suspicion that perhaps HE had been the cause of his mother's death.....after all, she had died two weeks after Danny had been born

May Fifth.

But Vlad always insisted that it had simply been an accident. Danny quickly looked around.

No Alfreds or Vlads here.....

Danny quickly scooted over to a large book that had been nearby. Too bad he wasn't that great at reading yet. He could barely make out the golden, elegantly scripted words.

_Class of 1989_

Daddy never let Danny go through his items. Intrigued, Danny opened the heavy book.

Wow.....these cream pages were thick.

Danny stopped at a hopeful looking passage, squinting at the somewhat faded picture beside it.

Ooh...wait a second....

That was Daddy....wow, he looked a bit younger....there was Mommy, who was wearing purple leggings with a slightly off shoulder shoulder, and a large smile on her face. Danny

smiled. She didn't need makeup to look nice.

And....who was that?

A man, with a careless smile on his face, was making a peace sign at the cameraman. Danny frowned.

Wow....he was....interesting.

With his slightly mussed up raven hair, smile and some facial expressions.....

He actually...looked the smallest bit...like Danny! The halfling ran his hand through his hair onto his face.

Who WAS the orange wearing, fudge carrying dude? Wow.....that was a lot of fudge.

Lots and Lots of fudge.

Danny jumped up, the torn photo now in his hands.

Daddy probably knew who the man was! The hybrid grinned.

He would just go find Daddy, and-

Oh. There was a sinking in his stomach.

Daddy.

He was still at work! Aw, darn it....he would have to wait for evening.

....or DID he?

Danny knew where Daddy's office was....City Hall. Feeling pleased that he had agreed to undergo such a brave journey, the young child quickly glided through the walls, passing

Alfred on the way. The ghost sent him a slightly pitying glance.

Poor Alfred....he would be very surprised when the two of them came home together that night!

And Danny phased out back, to their backyard. His spirits soared as he rose into the air, a big grin on his face.

This should prove to be fun!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa!

Danny shook violently as a strong gale sent him spinning, desperately trying to regain balance.

Easy......easy there....

Still clutching the photo, Danny was off, rising slightly in and out between the rooftops.

Boy....there was quite a crosswind blowing. Danny struggled to remain on his current level, not daring to fly any higher.

This....may be harder then expected.

_____________________

"Tibs?"

"Hmmm? Yes, sir?"

Vlad's office assistant looked up from the immense pile of photocopied bills Vlad had wanted esculated into the public.

"I just got that doctrine you wanted finished, sir, and I-"

"Be quiet," barked Vlad, taking another sip of his coffee and shuddering. "I said I wanted French vanilla, not German LeCree!"

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Tibs hurried over and began to refill the nearby coffee pot. Vlad watched him with a raised eyebrow.

Tibs was a fluttery, nervous young chap of twenty six, but he could take orders.

"Tibs!" he barked, crossing his arms with distaste as Tibs jumped.

"For heaven's sakes, I'm not concerned with that right now. I want to speak to you."

Vlad resisted the urge to roll his eyes with difficulty as Tibs stood nervously in front of his redwood desk.

"Y-Yes sir?"

Vlad eyed him.

"You....have a family, do you not?"

Tibs jumped. That was obviously not the question he'd been expecting.

"....I-I do indeed, sir. It's my wife, me and my two children, Abigail and William."

Vlad sipped coffee, deciding for the minute not to question its taste.

"....how....exactly...do you manage?"

Tibs blinked, looking taken aback.

"Why, wonderfully, sir. This is a good town on the whole....besides the plagues from ghosts we've become quite accustomed to....with all due respect, sir." he added quickly.

"My wife works as a Children's librarian on the weekends, and is a stay at home mom weekdays. My children are happy, beautiful ones. I have this job four days a week....so, yes,

we make out quite well, sir."

Tibs seemed to think he had said too much, and he flushed as he bent to hurriedly stack in the photocopies in their separate folders.

Vlad watched him. Tibs was embarassed, but he seemed to light up whenever the talk-which very rarely-came to his wife and kids.

"...I asked.....because..."

Well, he could tell Tibs. As if he would tell anyone else.

"...I'm....a new.....father. I recently.....adopted. From a different country," he added quickly. He didn't want anyone looking up any files.

Tibs looked up so quickly, he bumped his head on the drawers.

"I....oh, my! Congratulations, sir! Congratulations!"

And Tibs hurriedly shook a very surprised Vlad's hand. Tibs blushed and stepped back.

"Forgive me, sir. But....you'll find that one of the greatest loves that can be found on this earth is between a father and....." Tibs paused.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, did you adopt a little boy or girl? And....from which coun-"

SMASH.

From somewhere outside, a deafening BANG echoed, like a serrated edge. Tibs jumped and Vlad scowled as he crossed over to the window, opening it with a loud CLANK.

"For heaven's sakes, will you keep it-?!"

Tibs scratched his head as Vlad let out a horrified gasp.

Tibs was shoved aside as the mayor sprinted past him, out into the hall.

What was all....? Tibs made his way over to the window. As he curiously looked out, he had to clap his hands to his mouth.

"Dear Gods above....."

* * *

Yes!

He'd made it! The tip of the whitewashed city hall was now in distance!

But despite Danny's struggles, he'd kept dropping altitude, again....and again....

"Auughh!"

Danny hit the ground, rolling as he did so.

"Aaaaah!"

Danny put a hand on his head, moaning.

Ouch....

Well, he had made it. Too bad he'd fallen on the concrete instead of grass....

But, as Danny yanked around, the little ghost found that was more then too bad.

As a car let out a screeching honk before skidding on the road.....and smashing into the young boy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"DANIEL! DANNY!

DANNY!"

Crowds of murmuring people were beginning to come closer, shooting apphrensive glances at each other.

The driver was now standing from his opened door, looking thunderstruck.

"I.....I didn't....I.....I-I mean..."

"Oh, who cares. Just some widdle ghost that just got-"

BAM.

A magenta ball of engery blasted into the man's side, knocking him twenty feet backwards.

People's frantic exclaimations were turning into screams of terror as a gaunt figure lowered his smoking, gloved hand in the air, crimson eyes ablaze.

And his expression could've burned a hole through winter metal.

* * *

"Oh.....Daniel.....please....beallrightbeallrightbeallrightpleasebealright....."

The ghost carefully pulled Danny close, biting his lip as he did so.

_Don't let him be dead, don't let him be dead, please, Oh God, Don't let him be dead...._

Silence, except for Vlad's rapid heartbeat. Several seconds rolled by.

And flickering eyelids revealed a pair of sleepy, baby blue orbs.

Vlad's own indigo filled with tears, even as his front became stained.

"Oh....Danny, sweetie, you'll be alright. Just..."

Vlad shot off, heart still keeping rapid pace.

".....just hang on!"

* * *

Danny whimpered.

The photograph slipped from his limp fingers onto the ground below.

---------------

Vlad didn't know what to do first-do a cartwheel and dance with merriment, or go into conniptions about Danny's condition.

He sort of did both as he flew back home that day, Danny's small frame motionless

Danny had a broken wrist, bruises on forty two percent of his body, a small crack in his skull, and he'd lost blood.

But the child was alive.

Blessedly alive.

Alfred had had a panic attack when he finally discovered Danny was gone. As of right of now, he was still fussing over the young Master, who was sleeping peacefully in his four

poster. Vlad angrily sent him away.

Danny needed to be moved back to the lab....

* * *

As Danny slept, he writhed on the gurney. Vlad silently watched, a heavy toll on his heart as he sighed.

Just like before....though he was now in no life threatening condition.

But he was still plagued by nightmares....very well. Time he ended this.

Perhaps...if he eliminated the major call....

After carefully applying a wet cloth on his forehead, Vlad's entire frame twitched as his fists tightened, and fangs sank into his lip.

The nightmare would end for Danny. And for him.

By severing any links to Danny's outside family.

He would never hurt Maddie...the thought was unthinkable!

Jazz...he did not particulary care.

But Jack.....the one who had caused Danny's wounds in the first place....

In a way, his rage was irrational. Jack had not caused THESE wounds.

But he would've gotten to this task sooner or later.

He would murder Jack Fenton for twenty years of loneliness.

And revenge. For him...

....and Daniel Masters.


	8. Showdown! Vlad verses Jack!

Jazz buried her head in her pink pillows, the tears burning in her eyes as they trailed down her face, one after another.

Danny....

_Danny...._

No. Little brother was still alive-she knew it.

If he had....given up the fight....

_She'd know...._

And, even IF Danny didn't....pull through, wherever he was-that was hard to believe, seeing as he WAS Danny Phenton and Phantom....

They had searched all day-Nasty Burger, the mall, the school-pretty unlikely, Jazz thought-the Woods, the Ghost Zone, the park....

But nothing. Jasmine resumed her crying jag, biting her lip.

Absolutely nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stared at his dark, gloved hands.

Maybe God would have one token of mercy left for him and slaughter him then and there.

But no....he deserved to feel like a thousand hornets were stinging and chewing his insides.....if hornets HAD teeth....

He stared at his hands. This was just like this one story they made him read in high school....what was it? He had only woken to hear the ghost and witch parts of the story....Macfred? Mactim? Macmatt? Macduff?

The blood stains....

They would not go away! THEY WOULDN'T GO AWAY!

He....a foul....sickening....scrap of worthless....

Maddie was still making frantic calls, crying.

She would have left the ghost alone had it not been for him!

Jack moaned, rocking back and forth with his hands around his head.

Sam, Jasmine, and Tucker....

...had shown him the proof.

Danny Phantom...

....and Danny Phenton....

...were the same person.

As it grew dark out, they were forced to go back inside to the Fenton labs and regroup to plan to their next move.

* * *

Vlad watched them with narrowed eyes over Amity Park.

Even that little, tiger like girl, Val was helping to look....though it appeared Sam and Tucker neglected to tell her that Danny was the ghost boy judging by how anxious her face looked as she flew over town, again and again, on her hoverboard. Vlad watched her go past from the protective shadows of a nearby tree. Of course she'd be worried-she had once been Daniel's girlfriend.

Once Val and Sam had been informed of the situation, they had both physically attacked Jack Fenton, howling like an angry wolverine and a fanged coyote.

Maddie and Tucker were frantically trying to pull them away, Jack not even attempting to fight.

Vlad would've been amused...if he were not so furious himself....

...and then scared out of his wits.

Vlad's father had once told him before he died when....Vlad was just a little boy....that nothing, be it a pack of angry bees or a great white shark-was as frightening as an angry

woman.

Vlad had laughed.

Now.....he kind of saw what he had meant.

But that did not matter.

Once the idiot was left alone....

....Danny need no longer suffer.

* * *

Jack tore at his hair.

Danny's ectoplasm....

Danny's blood.....

The stains wouldn't leave! They were all over his hands!

And, as the true horror of the situation broke over him, he let out a frantic howl.

What if Danny was....

And, as his hands continued to drip crimson and emerald like a Christmas pudding, Jack burst into tears.

HE'D SHOT HIS ONLY SON!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The midnight sky was a cold indigo, clouded over with heavy shadows. There was no moonlight.

And it was a sky without stars.

Lamplight glowed faintly in the gloom, electric bulbs buzzing occasionally as they flickered, the candles flickering if not even more wildly in the crossbreezes.

Maddie was brokenhearted....that was quite evident as she wept, frantic to find her child.

It pained Plasmius to not make her smile....

....but, large chances were, she wouldn't even recognize Danny. And he would barely be able to recognize her, seeing as he believed she was dead.

--------------

Excellent.

Jack was alone, rushing out again to look for Danny...

....or his ghost and pale, unbreathing, motionless corpse.

Vlad shuddered. He'd nearly had that on his hands today....hopefully, the antibodies worked as thus instructed. It was unthinkable they wouldn't....it had been top notch quality material he had "borrowed" from Axion Labs,

And by "borrow" he meant pilfered in the dead of night, but same difference.

* * *

What an absolute idiot.

A large stomached, pea brained, rash, stubborn, obnoxious, boastful, _idiot!_

As Jack ran down the streets, Vlad silently followed, wincing at his sensitive hearing picked up Jack's screams.

"DANNY! DANNNNNNNYYYYYY!"

Did he slowly murder Jack, or just get it over with?

Slow sounded good....but, knowing what usuaaly happened to people who attempted that were always thwarted in some case or scenario. Uggh. Positively irritating.

Ruining his life.....his chances of having Maddie....a family of his own...

But did Jack deserve a quick and painless death, after what he did?

To Danny?

As Jack continued to cry out, Vlad eyes blazed with wintery flame.

And he sent a magenta ball of energy at Jack's back.

"EEEEYYAAAGGGGHHH!"

Jack had whipped around just in time to avoid a lethal blast, but he was still skidded back ten feet. Eyes scanning the area, Jack took in Vlad.

"YOU! The Wisconsin ghost!"

Vlad's face hardened.

"Gasp, witty banter, announce doom, Fenton."

Jack scowled as he whipped out his mercenary equipment.

"TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS!"

* * *

"Oh? The one you gladly decided to finish off?"

Pah. Jack and his face. The moron always did wear his heart on his shoulder.

Guilt.

Pure pain and guilt showed up the man's face as he lowered the blaster down somewhat, but keeping it well aimed.

"I....I was wrong! I hurt my boy....and I'm sorry!"

Vlad's contemptuous glance turned to rage as he bared his fangs in a hiss.

"SORRY? YOU THINK YOU CAN HUNT DOWN A BOY-A CHILD, A BLOODY, BLOODY CHILD....YOUR OWN, FOR LIVING SAKES-AND SHOOT HIM IN COLD BLOOD AND EXPECT HIM TO BE BUDDY BUDDY WITH YOU? WELL?!"

Jack shuddered, taking a step back.

"OH, I SHOULD HAVE FIGURED AS SUCH-JACK THE HOPELESS. JACK, WHO NEVER BLOODY LEARNS! JACK, THE GIVE FUDGE TO AND EVERYTHING'S GOOD AND GOLDEN! JACK, THE WRECKER OF EVERYTHING I'VE EVER WORKED FOR!

JACK, THE FOREVER DEAD TO THIS EARTH!"

And Vlad tore himself forward with a snarl before stumbling to the ground.

_Danny zooming away, giggling madly as Plasmius chased after him._

As Jack attempted to fire, Vlad staggered up and artfully dodged in midair, sidestepping as he attempted to uppercut.

Why....were these memories coming now?

He sent another beam, this one narrowly avoiding Jack's head.

_"I strolled today down a woodland path –  
A crow cawed loudly and flew away.  
The sky was blue and the clouds were gold  
And drifted before me fold on fold...._

No! Not now!

Why were these memories...?!

Vlad ducked to avoid Jack's blindly swinging fist, rising into the air as he commenced his assault.

_The leaves were yellow and red and brown  
And patter, patter the nuts fell down,  
On this beautiful, golden autumn day._

_Vlad was smiling as he wiped Danny's smiling, sauce covered mouth._

Plasmius felt like muttering an oath as Jack's fist made contact with his face.

_Wham._

As Vlad was forced back, he managed to send Jack's weapon spinning out of his hands onto the ground. As Jack scrambled to retrieve it, the ghost placed his foot on Jack's heaving

chest.

A smirk curled his face as the moment that he had waited for so long finally arrived....twenty years later.

Excellent.

"Goodbye, old fri-" he smiled and corrected himself.

"Goodbye, old foe."

He raised his hand to deliver the finishing blow....

_ See the wind, dancing in the trees,_

_I know the release, of the falling leaves,_

_See the leaves changing, to red and gold,_

_Feel wind around me, brisk and bold,_

_What is this change, that surrounds me so,_

_Why, it's my Shining Son...and Autumn, ready to glow."_

_Vlad stopped dead, hand about to smash itself into Jack's face._

Jack stared at him, wide eyed as Vlad glazedly stared at the ground...

Danny laughing.

Danny crying.

Danny impatiently tugging him.....

The sky made a muffled, thundering boom as the clouds began to churn uneasily....

...and rain began to slowly make its descent down upon the earth, coming faster and harder with each passing second....

....dripping down their faces as the two once best friends stared each other out, breathing ragged.

Vlad clenched his trembling hand.

WHY? This was his moment of glory! His revenge was at hand! His.....

......his....

Silence, save for the eternal pattering of the raindrops.

And slowly, but very surely, he withdrew his foot from Jack Fenton's chest.

* * *

Vlad stared at the astonished man with distaste. He was going soft, he knew it....

_Yes, this fool had caused quite a bit of pain in his life._

_But he had also given him Danny._

_And for that, even after twenty years of loneliness, Vlad would not forgive, but pardon._

_"No."_

_Vlad said quietly._

_"Dani-Danny is worth more then twelve of you." he paused, as anguish struck the man's face._

_"Y-y-you know where he is? Please, just tell me!"_

_"I think it's enough that I'm letting you live, fool." Vlad turned, and appeared to think for a moment._

_"And, just so we're clear," said Vlad in a loud voice that shocked him, "If you allow ANYTHING to happen to Maddie or Jasmine, the smallest hair...." Vlad let the pause _

_ring threateningly in the air._

_".....I will not hesitate to kill you."_

_And Vlad pushed himself away from the crumpled figure lying under the lamplights._

* * *

_A small sigh escaped from Vlad as he rose into the dark sky._

_Splendid. He'd need a bath after this._

_Well...that could wait. Danny was proba-_

_Vlad froze._

Danny. Left there. For all this time.

_ Four years old._

And Alfred had been told that he was to go home.

Danny was home.....alone.

* * *

Hurtling higher into the sky, Vlad's thoughts raced in an absentminded frenzy....

Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no, oh, no, oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no....


	9. Dusk and dawn

A figure could be seen rocketing off in the darkness. A young boy with blue eyes, brown hair, a pink hat, and buck teeth looked out of his window as a dash of silver rushed by.

"Hey, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof? Guess I STILL don't need to make a wish tonight."

There was some slight laughter as Timmy ducked his head back in with a smile, shuddering as he did so.

It was getting rather nippy outside....

* * *

Vlad bit his gloved fingers, cursing himself the whole way to the point that nearby birds began to stare at the already bizarre stranger that had perversed their realm as he flew by.

Alright. Everything was okay.

Okay, okay, okay.

Now....if only he could let himself believe that...

He was a bad parent, a bad parent, a bad, rich, ghostly parent!

Vlad zipped by, praying beyond prayer that Danny had decided to get some more sleep. But he most likely risen....the boy was like a Jack in the Box that didn't know how to be

folded back IN.

What if Danny had woken up....all alone with his bruises....in a room he'd never been allowed in before? He'd think he was all alone and panic, not to mention strain himself. Vlad

was no doctor, but he had a pretty good idea that was something on the "Do NOT" do list in his condition! Danny had just been pulled from the antibiotics chamber and received a

blood transfusion! He needed to stay DOWN, even if Plasmius had to belt him down.

.....again, in Danny's memories.

What if Danny undid his bandages and was now BLEEDING all over the floor?

Vlad flattened himself against the wind as he continued to hurtle.

Curse, curse, butter biscuit! This wind was slowing even in his _intangible _form down! How did that work?

What if Danny was crying?

What if he was in the kitchen-blast, he didn't remember to lock the darn door-and he cut himself on one of the utensils?

What if he BURNED himself?

What if he decided to "play" with Vlad's....experiments?

What if he decided to go looking for Vlad again and got lost?

What if he met up with a ghost....that _wasn't_ obsessed with boxes?

* * *

As soon as he reached his manor, Vlad rushed to the laboratory, accidentally smashing through the wall in his panic. He let out a tiny groan as he rushed to his lab, phasing quickly

into Masters.

Well, at least he was well off enough to pay for this.

Vlad sighed in relief as he rushed into his lab, chest heaving.

There was still a tiny, unmoving figure.

Enough of this frigid temperature. Vlad was about to tenderly scoop the lump in his arms when he froze.

The bundle was nothing more then the pillow tucked under the sheets.

The gurney was bare.

Danny was gone.

-----------------

Vlad had began his desperate search through the mansion, gliding through walls-occasionally smashing through them-calling out.

"DANIEL? DANNY! DANNY!"

Vlad paused for a moment.

If he were Danny, where would he...

Ah. Vlad phased down to the second floor, praying he was correct. Danny was probably in the nursery.

But as he glided into the small room.....

....nothing. But the door was open, so that WAS a good sign.

Vlad groaned and headed out into the hall again.

Then froze.

There, on the floor, next to Vlad's polished wooden bedroom door, lay Danny, arms around a stuffed bunny he had found while he was in the nursery. His head lay on the green

and gold carpeting, his body on the gleaming woodwork.

Vlad looked him over, biting his lip.

No....the bandages were stil on, and his breathing was a bit slow, but that could easily be remedied. A sigh of relief escaped Vlad as he scooped the little boy up, and phased to

Danny's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The birds were twittering outside.

Danny's eyelids flickered.

Mmmmmppphhh.....

Why did his body ache so much? What had happened yester-?

A flood of memories washed into Danny...flying to City Hall....a honking sound and a squeal of breaks....

Fluttering into a red haze...

Waking up alone, and phasing next to Daddy's door.

"Daniel."

Danny shuddered as Vlad slowly walked in from the shadows. There was no benign smile on his face or laughter in his orbs as indigo eyes bored into Danny's, making the smaller

boy shudder and reach up for the covers....with some difficulty, seeing as his right arm was now in a tight splint.

The small boy began to shake as Vlad sat on the very edge of his bed, thoughtful and pensive as he quietly stared into space, letting the silence uncomfortably fill the room.

"D-Da-"

Vladimir whipped around.

"Do you KNOW HOW many times you gave me a heart attack last night, Daniel?"

Danny flinched. "I...."

But Vlad wasn't done yet. "First of all, you gave Alfred such a panic when he looked through every room in this house, every section, every wing, the swimming pools, the courts,

the backyards-everywhere, and he confirmed that you were NOT there. He was about to call me when I hear an earsplitting crash from outside my office. I find you, bashed up and

practically mangled, bring you back home, and you disappear on me AGAIN!"

Danny's fists began to tighten as they shook.

"I....I didn't...."

"Alfred had a SECOND attack when he saw you that night. Tried to resign for, "Disgraceful conduct in duty." What were you THINKING, going out there by yourself?! You could've

been captured! You could've been _killed!"_

Vlad buried his face in his hand.

The tears were now falling freely as Danny began to sob.

"I...I'm sorry! Y-You were just g-g-gone all day, and I t-thought..."

Why was Daddy shaking? Was he THAT mad?

For a moment, Vlad just sat there, face still in his hands.

"Oh, Daniel Timothy Masters."

Danny may have been crying, but he still managed to gulp.

"Danny Tim Masters, Daddy."

Vlad chose to ignore this as he pulled Danny close. Danny turned to stare at Vlad, bewildered.

Wait....

Why was DAD crying?

"Danny...." Vlad paused, sighing.

"I suppose I should scold you more. I ought to punish you. But I can't. You nearly died yesterday. And...I never specifically told you not to follow me into town, though it was poor

judgment on your part." He sighed as Danny managed to pull the one good arm around his waist.

"Daddy...I'm really, really sorry...."

Vlad managed a ghost of a smile.

"Never mind that now-you need to get some rest. Watch some of those.....violent, explosive, anvil dropping lunatics on the telly for awhile. And....about me not being home..."

Vlad paused.

"We will have to do something about that."

Danny looked hopeful as Vlad switched the TV on.

The coyote was attempting to catch the roadrunner...

...again.

"Does that mean I can go outside and play?"

Vlad smirked.

"Fat chance, little badger. That cast is going to stay on for another five weeks."

Danny's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Five weeks?!"

* * *

Vlad had actually, too hard to believe this-skipped work today by playing hooky. The two were on the bed, watching the cartoons on the plasma screen TV.

The older ghost raised an eyebrow.

"Why is it every character on this show has a speaking defect?" he asked sardonically, as Bugs Bunny buried Elmer Fudd alive.

Danny just shrugged, grinning as he watched Bugs drop yet another anvil on Elmer's head, causing him to be flattened into an accordion like ball.

Wow....these cartoons were violent!

Educational!

But mostly violent!

Vladimir turned to Danny, looking quizzical.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me yesterday?"

Danny froze.

That was right.....the identity of that weirdo.

But Danny slowly shook his head as Elmer was mailed to Timbuktu.

"Nah, Dad. It's....not important."

* * *

Tucker wearily put another spoonful of cereal into his mouth with a groan.

They had not gotten a wink of sleep last night. Jack and Maddie were attempting to fix the ghost tracker downstairs in the lab. At least they had a trace of his DNA from his brush

to give the sampler to look and identify a match.

Sam wearily picked up the newspaper. Suddenly, she gagged on her coffee, sputtering as she wiped her mouth, still staring at the headline.

Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"Uh.....Sam?"

"It's Vlad," she hissed, still glaring at the article.

"It says here he's resigning."

* * *


	10. To a new day?

Jazz shot up, toast and jam falling aside as she strode over to the two, wild eyed.

"What?!" she demanded.

Sam handed her the paper. Jazz rapidly unfolded it, eyes scanning down the page.

_"Vladimir Maximus Masters, age 39, Amity Park's 53rd mayor, billionaire of the year, blah, blah, blah....announced this Thursday that he would resign his duties due to....family problems that could not be resolved in his current office. The officials announced today-"_

Jazz broke off, looking both angry and confused as she whipped to face them.

Sam shot a bewildered look at Tucker, who shrugged.

"Family? Since when does Vlad have a family?"

Sam picked up the paper again, scowling.

_"Mr. Masters wishes to spend his retirement-_as if the rich loaf couldn't do that before-_in a small suburb located in Quebec." _she lowered the now slightly crumpled paper in disbelief.

Vlad? Give up that much power over the world's most ghost infested town?

Tucker scratched his head, looking puzzled.

"Canada?! Why would Vlad want to go to Canada? Great bacon?"

Two pairs of eyes-one teal, one violet-shot the sheepish boy a nasty look.

* * *

Danny watched his father curiously at the breakfast table as Vlad argued on the phone, legs swinging back and forth about a foot ot so from the ground.

The day he got rid of these phonebooks would a happy, happy one indeed....

"YES. For heaven's sakes, I QUIT!"

The little ghost boy couldn't hide a smile. Just hearing that Dad had quit his job made him want to float....which, he had spent time doing for quite awhile this morning, positively delighted.

Daddy was quitting his job!

He was ACTUALLY quitting his job to spend more time with Danny!

The boy would've run around in giddy circles....but, his arm-still wrapped in light blue cloth, Vlad and Alfred's loopy signatures on-still shook with irregular pangs from the bad breakage, so he reluctantly sat this one out while Alfred continued making tea.

Vlad rolled his eyes. If the poor phone had a neck, Danny was fairly positive Daddy would wring it out of pure frustration.

"Why? I told you why! It just be nice to live in a town that doesn't nearly get destroyed every four days! And, NO. I am _not_ prejudicious! I dislike each and every one of you EQUALLY!"

With a groan, Vlad snapped his phone shut, sinking back down to his seat after mock burying his head in his hands. Danny giggled.

"Little Badger-word of advice. Never, EVER go into politics. Your life will be much easier that way."

Danny just laughed harder, Vlad turning, then began tugging him onto his lap with a smile, hugging him tightly for a moment.

"You'll like Canada, son," whispered Masters after a moment, as Alfred bustled in with the gleaming, silver teapot.

The boy just turned to face his father with a confused look.

"But why do we hafta go?" He had memories of this place all of his life.

Masters managed a small smile, careful not to grip Danny's arm, which still hung limply, like a wet noodle. Vlad paused, pretending to look thoughtful.

"Well.....I suppose....if you want me to take up being a mayor again...."

Danny frantically shook his head in a small, raven colored blur.

"Nooo! No, no, no, no, nooooooooo."

Vlad chuckled before placing a light kiss on Danny's head.

"Just kidding, dear boy. The Moving Men will be here tomorrow."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny groaned, watching from the window.

While people were busy hustling and bustling to and fro with their possessions, heading them out to several mauve trucks parked outside. Daddy had to go and supervise so that their valuable possessions (which was pretty much everything they owned,) would not become damaged. Danny wasn't very concerned about that.....but excited butterflies were rushing about his stomach, the anticipation mounting.

He and Vlad....the only ghost hybrids the world had ever known.

The boy shivered, reaching for his stuffed bunny and pulling the smiling, fuzz ball towards him as he watched them finally move in all the second story furniture.

Now, if they could just handle the third and fourth.....

Danny moved his fingertips to the icy glass, feeling his warm fingers coolen.

It was getting quite chilly nowadays. Winter seemed to have moved in early.

The boy sighed, plunking onto his beanbag, the only furniture left in his room.

Hopefully, Daddy wouldn't be too tired to play later. Or at least train. Danny looked forwards to their sessions immensely. He wasn't a very powerful or accurate shot, but his enthusiasm was real.

But no matter what Danny did, whenever he would train alongside Plasmius, he just wasn't very good at doppleganger yet. He usually just became a hideously distorted pile of ecto flesh.

Daddy attempted to console him, claiming that HE didn't have a ghost sense.

But what good did a little puff of smoke do?

Danny sighed, and reached for his book, which was lying haphazardly on the floor.

Maybe he would have a fighting chance when he was older. Right now, the sessions exhausted him. Right now, his small frame ached....

...it was so warm in here, as the wind rushed about in an absentminded frenzy outside.....

And Danny's eyelids grew heavy as his book slipped from limp fingers...

Vlad scowled, watching from the bay windows, eyes narrowing.

So, they had come at last, eh?

They were marching their way up the drive.

Jasmine.

Miss Manson.

And Mr. Tucker.

Very well...

They wanted to play?

Well....he had never been one for schoolyard games.

But he did know how to set up a mean checkmate.

* * *

Well....it appears Dad WAS right about the Angry Woman thing. Despite his being a fully trained hybrid, he couldn't help but shrink from the vicious glares the two were giving him.

Tucker had cautiously stepped away, scowling at Plasmius, dark, green eyes cold.

Vlad sipped his coffee, indigo eyes calm.

"So...what can I do for you before I have security throw you out?"

Jazz's eyes narrowed.

"I think you KNOW."

Vlad just raised an eyebrow.

"I don't-not in the slightest. So, where's Daniel?" he peered dully up, eyes scanning the room.

"Didn't bring the little badger with you?"

Tucker's fists tightened. Sam snarled.

"GIVE IT UP, YOU OLD, OVERPOMPOUS CROW! YOU HAVE DANNY, DON'T YOU?!"

Sam was glaring a burning hole in Vlad's face. The man frowned.

And to think, he had tried to be polite.....

The hybrid angrily slammed his fist on the old oak of his desk.

It would be so easy to go Plasmius and _terminate _the brats....

...but too much trouble. Better to just call security.

As a slim, alabaster finger pressed a button underneath his dek, Jazz stamped her foot.

"Danny goes missing. YOU happen to be nearby at the time. Danny doesn't show up-ghost, or human.

YOU in an awfully good mood, in all your press coverings."

Vlad just shrugged helplessly.

"I'm retiring. What is there NOT to be happy about?"

Tucker scowled.

"Seems to be some connection here...."

Vlad glared at him.

"I have no idea what happened to Daniel, and I certainly do not-" he paused, wide eyed.

"Someone....has Daniel?"

Sam stared at him, looking slightly doubtful.

"Don't play dumb, you evil-ghhhhaaaa!"

And Masters watched as security dragged out three violently struggling teenagers.

* * *

Vlad sighed.

He was doing this so Danny wouldn't be hurt! Why would he feel....

Guilty?

The ghost shook his head, like a dog trying to rid its ears of water.

It had been twenty years since Vlad began his life of crime. It was just a little late to grow a conscience.

This was probably Daniel's fault, thought the old ghost with grim satisfaction.

That little fireball of energy.....always fighting against the tide.

But what happened when the waters roared in response?

* * *

Danny blinked, sleepily.

Ah! He must've dozed off....

The boy slowly stood up and stretched his stiff limbs. It was almost time for dinner. Good. The ghost boy was a little hungry tonight....

Then again, he was always a little hungry, though the child never gained weight, much to Daddy's chagrin. He yawned, and peered out the window, a bit dazed.

Hmmmmm? Danny rubbed at his eyes, a bit puzzled,

Who were those strange people, going down the drive? A boy....a girl with orange hair that looked mildly familiar....

A girl clothed in black, green, and purple....

Ah, well. Probably some people protesting Daddy's abrupt move.

Danny slowly moved away from the window.

This probably had nothing to do with him.

______________________


	11. Obscenely short chapter: VOTE!

Incredibly short chapter: VOTE!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello, everyone! As you may imagine, I'm a little torn at the moment on what to do next. So, I want to hear your opinions!

First three or more ballots on one storyline wins!

.....maybe. ^^

A: Danny stays with Vlad. The two create a strong(er) bond as father and son.

B: Danny regains his memories, escapes, and lives with the Fentons.

C: The trio of "ghost getters" (Still lame, Jasmine ^^) find Danny and attempt to bring him home.

D: None of the above, a total surprise and mix!

Please vote!


	12. Love and War

Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for your votes!

Hmmm....C, D, A, another A.....a new scenario....D, A....C (What is this, alphabet soup?) A, C, B, D. Wow.

One B vote....

Three for D votes....

Three for C...

And four for A!

Well....actually, I just received a vote for A, D, and C.....grrrr.

Hmmmm....

Sorry I lated so long to update. My bad! I've been quite busy lately.....

I've made my decision.

* * *

A young adolescent gripped his red baseball cap as he shuddered in the chilly evening air, standing near the freezing iron gate that was Vlad's manor.

Hmm....was it Urban legend that if you stuck your tongue to cold metal, or....?

Nah. Maybe when this whole mess was over, Tucker could try it with Danny.

If....the ghost boy were.....

Tucker frantically shook his head.

No. Until they learned otherwise.....

...but, in the meantime, he could at least try with everything he had. If Jack and Maddie were doing the same, it wasn't an impossible feat.....

The boy pulled his jacket around him, shivering as fading autumn leaves scraped against the cement in a wild dance, listening to the annoying beeps as the device went on autopilot.

Come on......_come on...._

Boy, Vlad had a tough system to break. It had overwhelmed his last two attempts, so Tucker had to resort to his finest piece of electronic jamming to override at least one third of the system, and fry it.

Easier said then done. Masters had spent quite a pretty penny on these firewalls. Getting the passwords would not be easy.

The scanner paused, stalled for a few seconds, then moved forward again, beeping as it eliminated a nearby firewall injunction.

They had to try.

Tonight was their last shot.

* * *

Brrrrrr! It was cold out here. Tucker's hands were getting chapped, even as he rubbed them against each other, in an attempt to speed up some friction.

He hated the cold....but if it was for his amigo....

In an odd way, he and Danny had been friends before they were even born. Maddie had met Tucker's mother, Anna, at a series of gymnastics classes while they had both been expecting.

Man....he'd do anything for Danny.....if there was even the slightest possibility he was being held here against his will....

But why was it always the techno geek doing the downloading? It was the same in the movies. It was always about some cop....private eye.....average joe.....corporate manager....secret agent....

Why would they never show a flick with America's true hero? The nerd?

Beep.....Beep....._beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep....._

The boy looked down in surprise as the red light flashed to yellow...then to emerald.

_Yes!_

He hadn't been able to get the actual passwords themselves, but these were the questions for the three answers.

If they guessed right.....

Tucker smiled, reaching for his scanner, nodded with satisfaction before hurrying off into the darkness.

* * *

Vlad couldn't help but smile as he slowly pulled the door open.

Danny had meeped as soon as he had heard Vlad's footsteps outside of his door, and rushed under the bed, eyes bright in the darkness as Vlad scanned the room, pretending to ignore the small figure obviously under the bed.

"This is odd.....hmm. I do seem to recall Danny being in here. And it's his bedtime, no doubt. Huh."

Danny giggled. The corners of Vlad's mouth twitched.

"Well....he can't hide from ME. I don't sense him as a ghost....so that could only mean...."

Vlad dramatically ducked inside the large, walk in loset.

"A-HA! Oh, no.....wait....not here."

More giggling. Vlad peeked out, pretending to look astonished.

"What was that? A giggle? Possibly from my Daniel?"

Vlad slowly paced the room.

"Aha! Behind the TV! No....not here. Aha! The bathroom! I got you now, old boy-"

Danny burst into a hysterical fit of giggles, trembling a he futilely attempted to hold it in.

Vlad raised an eyebrow, slowly pacing the floor again.

"Hmmm. I just cant seem to find Daniel! What if, possibly-"

And Vlad dragged Danny from under the bed, a grin on his face as he began a tickling barrage with his fingers.

"-he was under the bed this entire time?"

Danny only laughed harder, writhing as tears came down his face.

"D-D-D-Daddy! S-Stop!"

Vlad paused, considering as he scooped a recently pajama clad Danny.

"Well...." Vlad put a hand underneath his chin, smiling as he pretended to consider.

"I WAS going to keep you prisoner under my arm....for, I don't know...time and eternity....but, if you asked me nicely-"

Danny continued to laugh as he writhed, desperately seeking freedom.

"Please? Please? Pretty, pretty please?"

Vlad smiled as he plunked Danny on the bed, pretending to make an exasperated sigh.

"Oh....very well, dear. Just for you."

Danny sprung to his knees, bouncing occasionally as Vlad drew beside him with an old classic. The picture depicted a very pale boy with slightly pointed ears cloaked in what appeared to be spider webs and leaves, glittering as he rose above the London rooftops in a starry skyline, a small dash of light following him.

The boy's eyes widened as Vlad read the last line of the chapter, when Mr. and Mrs. Darling attempted to stop Peter from drawing all of the children away.

_"Too late. The birds had flown." _

Vlad closed the book with a sigh.

"No more tonight, hon. You need to get some sleep."

Danny pouted. Vlad had to turn away with a smile. Daniel looked so cute when he had did that.

As Vlad tucked the boy in, giving him a small peck on the forehead. Danny blinked blearily, looking at the small book placed on the night table beside his bed with interest.

How terrible....to not be able to fly.....luckily, Tink had been there, even if she was a jealous sass bucket.

Danny yawned.

"D-Dad....I'm n-n-n-not sleepy..."

Vlad just laughed softly, pulling Danny's stuffed bunny closer.

"Au contrarie, little badger. Now...get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."

The boy yawned again, clearly fighting a losing battle with his eyelids.

"....Kay. Can we fly there instead of driving?"

Vlad just glanced at Danny's cast and sighed.

"Well....we'll see. Goodnight, Daniel."

Danny was abut to groan. "We'll see" usually means "No" to any child.

"Love you," he nonetheless mumbled as he pulled the covers over his head.

Vlad closed the door with a smile.

"As I love you, son."

----------------------------

Sam nodded in satisfaction, peering down at the annoyingly beeping device.

The Fenton Ghost RV Jazz had "borrowed" had been parked in the woods surrounding Vlad's manor. Tucker had run back, breathless with the good news.

Jazz took a sip of coffee, frowning at the symbols.

"Okay.....three passwords?"

Tucker nodded.

"First code...." Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"Nice. The two last names of Danny in Amity Park. Well...we can guess that pretty easily: Fenton and Phantom. Guess that takes care of number one." Tucker turned to face the two girls, countenance uncertain.

"If we get these wrong....the alarms will be going off. We only have one shot."

Sam just nodded, scowling.

"Second code....Vlad's college?"

Jazz turned, looking hopeful.

"WSU. Wisconsin State University."

Tucker nodded, typing in the code as the second module switched to green.

"And that's right. Excellent. The third...." Tucker paused.

"Something Vlad would like very dearly."

The three looked at each other, rolling their eyes as Tucker typed in the final code.

M-A-D-D-I-E M-A-S-T-E-R-S.

Ping!

Sam turned to face the two, dark face set in the dim RV light.

"You ready for this?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

* * *

Danny yawned, so warm, and so very sleepy.....

What had woken him? He had been dreaming he had set off in search of Never, Never Land....

Mmmmmmthhh. He was thirsty.....

Ignoring his pitcher of water, Danny decided a walk to the sink might be nice for a cold sip....he needed to think, anyway.

The house was silent as Danny tiptoed out. Danny shivered, then hurried on.

The house was also empty....and cold. It was a bit creepy, here....

As Danny reached for the faucet, feeling the water splash onto his hands, he paused for a moment.

Silence.

So....why were goosebumps popping all over his skin?

Perhaps....this is what Daddy called the witching hour.

The strike of midnight, when all had long since retired.....and every ghoul, phantom, and haunt swept about to roam the streets, free, and rejoicing until dawn came.

Did Dad and Danny join the world of haunts? Because the thought still frightened Danny....

What were they, exactly? Danny peered at his reflection as he took another sip, the cool water soothing against his parched tongue and throat. His reflection stared back, a trickle of water running down his face.

If not flesh and blood....or material and ectoplasm....

Dad had told him many times what humans would do to them, if given the chance. Danny shivered, and hugged his bunny again, who he had dragged along by the ear.

Danny slowly turned the water out.

Dad had used the word _special._

Or were they just freaks of nature? Either way, Vladimir was the only other halfa in the world.....and Danny's hero. Other then Alfred, who made splendid soup....

The boy wiped his face, and was about to turn when he froze, heart hammering.

.....why....

...did he get the nasty feeling he was being watched?

* * *

Getting in past the guards had not been easy.

But the difficult part was over.

And, as Sam slowly stepped onto the second floor, she shuddered.

Now, the _really_ difficult part....

______________________________

Danny slowly phased into his ghostly form, peering around curiously.

Perhaps he was just imagining thin-

A Flashlight blared into his eyes. Danny blinked, held up a hand, and staggered back.

A pair of violet eyes met his baby blue eyes as Danny hurriedly rose into the air, eyes wide.

And Sam Manson and Danny Phantom stared at each other in the midnight darkness, hearts hammering.

-------------------------------------------------

Sam's eyes widened.

For a moment....she had thought, hoped beyond hope.....

The boy looked frightened as he slowly glided backwards, mouth partly open. Sam frowned, and stepped forwards, gazing at the young boy's face.

....but this couldn't be Danny.

It _couldn't_ be....

The boy stared at her for another painfully silent minute.

Before rushing away in a rush of silver.

* * *

Sam finally found feeling in her jello like legs as she rushed forwards on the richly carpeted floor, flashlight desperately seeking out her prize.

"Dann-um....you! Ghost boy! WAIT!"

Had Vlad had made another clone? Apparently so.....just like Danni!

Only...it looked like he'd finally gotten the boy he'd been looking for.

"Ghost boy! Wait-PLEASE!"

Danny paused in mid flight, turning around, scowling.

Who was this weird lady, anyway?

Sam rushed up, gasping, bending over as her chest heaved, attempting to catch her breath. Danny watched her with suspicious eyes.

"Are....you.....like...Dani?"

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I AM Danny. Why? Who are you?"

* * *

Sam stared.

"Do...you know....someone named....Vlad?"

Danny frowned.

"Of course. That's my-AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!"

And a bolt of emerald energy zipped past the child, grazing his injured arm.

Sam's mouth was open in a soundless cry of warning....

------

Danny sank to the ground, ghost form abruptly changing into human as Tucker rushed down the opposite hall, holding what looked like an emerald lipstick.

"Sam....I though.....a security...."

He froze, watching the extremely pale faced figure on the ground clutch his arm.

The baby blue orbs began to glisten....

.....as Vlad Masters awoke in bed, heart pounding as Danny's scream echoed in the dark house.


	13. Pangs of Mercy

Vlad glanced at the clock. 12:24.

What....on...?

Was Danny having nightmares again?

But the high pitched scream continued. Vlad frowned, and hastened out of bed, slipping into black bedroom slippers.

This must've been quite a bad one....

Allowing himself to morph, Vlad silently phased down beneath the floor below...

...only to find Danny's room empty.

* * *

The screams continued, along with additional weeping. The lipstick fell to the floor as Jazz rushed from the northern wing, gasping.

"KEEP IT DOWN, you guys! Do you WANT to get....." Jasmine stopped, frowning.

Her heart skipped a beat.

A little boy. One that could've been Danny's little brother.

Jasmine slowly let her knees touch the fine velvet carpet, eyes huge.

"....little guy? A-Are you....."

But her words were lost quite abruptly as the one person they prayed not to encounter materialized in front of them.

And, if he had been giving me the same look, I would've started sprinting in the opposite direction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Daniel!"_

The wraith seized the boy, carefully examining the rather sad looking matchstick in a blue cast. Jasmine paused.

W-What?

Vlad frowned.

"Oh....oh, dear. Well.....it grazed slightly, whatever it was....and it gave a fair shock. Well....some rubbing alcohol on it....perhaps a slight bruising.....Shhhh....shhh....."

The gaunt, fanged, bloody eyed ghost carefully pulled the completely white faced child into a quick hug before slowly standing. Sam's eyes narrowed.

And, without warning, he seized Tucker by the neck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TUCKER!"

But the boy continued to writhe and kick as Plasmius slowly raised the struggling boy up, a cold look in his red eyes.

As Sam made a grab for the lipstick...

"Ooooof!"

With a flourish, sidestep, and parry....

And Vlad sent her and Jazz spinning, straight into the wall.

CRASH.

Jazz blinked, teal eyes glazed over as her eyelids closed over them....

....and she groaned.

Danny looked up between trembling fingers. His muscles constricted as he dashed forwards, and seized a surprised Vlad's sleeve.

"DADDY-STOP!"

* * *

But Vlad just scowled.

"Daniel....get back. I don't want you getting hurt."

Danny swallowed, closed his eyes, and very slowly looked up.

Oh, no....

As Danny turned to face him, Vlad swallowed.

He was going to do it.

The cruelest of weapons.

Forget atomic bombs, knives, poisonous gas.....

THIS was just inhumane.

A move used in only the most desperate of circumstances, that true masters of this forbidden art used for devastatingly successful performances...

As Danny turned, salty streaks falling down his face....Vlad groaned, and buried his head in his free hand, the other...rather busy.

Chibi eyes.

Technically not a ghost power, but Danny's most effective attack.

Staring at Vlad with large eyes, Danny looked...cute.

Well...maybe that wasn't quite right. The child looked adorable, sweet, lovable, endearing, charming, darling, dear, delightful...

Danny bit his lip, making him, if possible, even more precious. Vlad scowled, trying to bite back a smile, even as Tucker continued to thrash.

"Daddy....please."

Vlad's grip tightened on the gasping boy as he turned to face Danny, frowning.

"Why? The brat _hurt_ you. Made you cry, made you scream. I should-"

But Vlad's words were drowned off by Danny's anguished sobs. The older ghost started, dropping Tucker to the floor as he pulled the child close to him again, Tucker snatching his red hat as he doubled against the wall, clutching his throat as he continued to wheeze.

Sam's mouth dropped as she slowly turned to face the ghost hybrids.

One minute....he had been strangling a teenage boy. Now, he was...._hugging_ an undersized child like a little kitten!

No one, not even Vlad Masters, could pull a character change that fast.

A gloved hand found Danny's head and pressed itself into it tightly. The boy pressed his face into Plamius's shoulders, still violently shaking his head.

Even overwhelmed by shock, Jazz found it cute...in an odd, slightly psychotic way.


	14. The emotions of the fathers

Danny looked up, and slowly turned to face Sam again, a small frown on his face as Vlad put a hand on his shoulder.

"You never answered my question.

Who are you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred had been asleep, and not pleased to be woken, but he agreed to make Vlad's late night.....guests a cup of tea, the cups now steaming on the elaborate, custom carved coffee

table.

No one touched theirs but Danny, who got Hot Chocolate instead, which suited him very well as he sat on the opposite couch next to Vlad, swinging his legs back and forth now

that there was no longer an ache in his arm, sipping contently as he shot curious glances at the three strangers.

Why did they look slightly familiar.....?

Oh. Danny turned to the girl with the orange hair and black T-shirt.

"Um.....you three were here too-er....yesterday, right?"

Jazz nodded, and couldn't help but manage a small smile as Danny grinned, content with himself.

She hated to admit it, but this little ghost Vlad had made was.....kinda cute. The copy was excellent as terms as copies go. It was only Danny's petite form, but it was still accurate to the body he had as a four or five year old, if not an exact replica.

Tucker was still rubbing his neck, casting dark glances at the older hybrid, who scowled in response. Sam had her arms crisscrossed, frowning slightly as the little hybrid's

exuberance.

"What? _Another _clone, Vlad? I thought you learned your lesson with Danielle."

Vlad paused, quietly lowering the teacup down to the table with a quiet _chink. _

Danny shot Vlad a confused look.

"Daddy....what's a-"

Vlad let out a little sigh.

"Daniel, why don't you see if Alfred can't slice a cheesecake up."

The boy happily nodded, and then bounced off. Vlad watched him hurry out the door with a small smile.

"Dear boy....loves sweets, but never gains an ounce. Odd....it makes me worried. He's always been three pounds underweight for his age....."

Sam shot Tucker a confused look.

Vlad was musing....like a father. Finally, the man sighed, then turned to face them once again, face grave.

"Ah....you wish to know about Daniel."

Jazz scowled.

"More like demand. Who IS this kid?" she angrily gestured at the door, where Danny had just run off seconds ago.

"Where's Danny? Why are you resigning NOW? _Where's my little brother?!"_

It could not have been more clear that Jazz was bursting to say this, fists clenched, eyes sparkling with tears. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"For heaven's sakes, the Daniel you see is indeed a....clone."

_As if I would ever settle for anything but the original, _thought Vlad scornfully._ I was only planning to use a clone until I could replace the ghost boy with a copy._

Sam frowned.

"That clone seems to think you're the greatest thing since sliced bread! But what makes you think you won't use him like you used Danielle?"

Irritation flashed on Master's face.

"That was a whole different scenario. I wanted a little boy, not a girl."

Tucker looked nonetheless disapproving.

"And you think this_ justifies_ you treating Danielle like garbage?"

Vlad took another sip of tea as his expression hardened once again.

"I regret doing what I thought was right. It was....unfair of me to manipulate Danielle's emotions as such, I admit. Now that I have successfully crafted a clone of Daniel, I am well satisfied with my life as a normal multi billionaire with my child. I don't see why my resignation should bother you so much. I will be out of your lives-you will be out of mine. I should have thought both parties would be well satisfied."

Sam's fists tightened.

"That's not the point! Where's DANNY? And, dude, you're the last guy I'd want to have you in custody of a little kid."

Vlad's indigo eyes sparked.

"Oh, yes. Because I am certain to shoot down someone who is more precious to me then actual flesh and blood."

That accusation struck home. Jasmine opened her mouth, closed it, and then looked down, biting her lip as something trickled down her face. Vlad, now slightly embarrassed, merely looked down at his own locked fingers.

"Yes. Considering your parents are desperately trying to track the boy, I overheard them. Jack Fenton...."

Sam put a hand on Jazz's shaking shoulder, glaring at Vlad with narrowed eyes.

"That's enough."

Vlad shrugged.

"Suit yourself. But be forewarned: denying the truth will only make things more unnecessarily painful.

And, as for Daniel: Number One: If I had Daniel in my custody, I would be busy trying to save his life...if he still had fight in him.

Number Two: My clone was recently born. Why would I go through the trouble of creating him when if I had a much weakened Daniel on my hands?"

Tucker nervously clenched his hands together, swallowed, and looked down.

"Number Three: I do not have hypnotic powers....though that would certainly be nice." Vlad let out a dreamy sigh.

"Daniel has never wanted to join me in the past, and, even though his own parents harmed him, I have difficulty believing he would harbor any wish to join me now."

Sam felt a small rush of pride at the words. Of course. Good old Danny.

Vlad continued.

"Number Four: You seem to believe my leaving town at this point is suspicious. I must admit, if I were you, I'd feel the same way. But...even if it means giving up all my power, all my control over this stupid town to spend time with my little badger, then, yes. I am quite willing to leave. If Daniel were here, I'd leave him with my mutual terms."

"And Maddie?"

The hybrid bristled.

"I love her far too much for my own good....I have admitted that. Should she ever leave Jack-"

Tucker snorted.

"Keep dreaming, pal."

Vlad chose to ignore this.

"I would await with eager and hopeful arms. But....my little boy comes first, now." A look of gentle fondness so uncharacteristic for the hybrid came into Vlad's eyes as he took yet another sip of tea, looking slightly far away.

The three gave each other confused looks, for the first time, looking slightly doubtful.

The tenderness soon drained as his expression soured, and he looked at them with a now sour expression.

"To be quite frank, had Daniel not intervened, I would not have hesitated to kill you, Mr. Folley. You injured an already wounded Daniel-"

"It was an accident!"

"Nevertheless, you still did. Anyone who tries to maim _my_ child....well, I ought to learn their names.

Might as well have something to adorn their tomb."

Oh, yeah, that was a threat. Sam swallowed.

This....change in Plasmius's behavior....was really, really scary.

So thought Sam as Danny hurried back in, humming merrily as Alfred carried a platter of chocolate chipped cheesecake.

Vlad pulled the small boy into his arms, smiling slightly as Danny got a small dab of whipped cream on his nose.

Cross an overly concerned parent with a demented, rich ghost.....

......and you got trouble.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Underneath the dying bulbs, still clutching his now very hot tools, Jack groaned, rubbing at red eyes.

It had been days. Days.

But he would rescue his little boy....if Danny were still....

Still....

No. He mustn't think that. Until he learned otherwise, Danny was alive and awaiting rescue as he repaired the tracker-guaranteed to find a certain ghost for two hundred miles.

And an apology.

Much, much more then that.....

Jack feverishly resumed his work, Maddie wiping his brow.

* * *

At dawn, the three were promptly kicked out, Danny intervening on their behalf to not call the police.

Plasmius watched the numerous moving trucks set for the road, a sleeping Danny wrapped up in a violet quilt in his arms. He'd hardly got any sleep last....er, this morning.

They better hurry. The air would be frigid in the very wintery air.

Vlad carefully wrapped him in tighter, then rose, spirits feeling as full as the overflowing blue sky.

_No....this fiction is over yet. The plot's about to get a whole lot thicker next chapter! Please review!_

* * *


	15. Melodies of memories

It was midday.

And a late Spring one at that. The light green grass below was swaying softly in the breeze. A stray butterfly fluttered amongst a few of the Master's crown daffodils, the buds now cheerily lifting their crowned heads to the frequent fits of sunshine.

A young boy sighed with pleasure, pulling the book he had precariously on the branch onto his lap.

A bird twittered as she flew past, giving the boy perched in the nearby a bewildered stare, but elsewise ignoring the odd sight in the spring breeze.

Humans....who could guess them out?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fourteen year old Danny Masters smiled, quietly inhaling and exhaling the fresh air.

It was quite lovely out here.....best to enjoy it before his next piano concert.

Not that he didn't enjoy his classic concertos.....but there was a simple joy the ghost boy felt in the whispering treetops, reading.

Danny opened the glossy book, to peering with interest.

_In Spring of youth it was my lot  
To haunt of the wide world a spot  
The which I could not love the less -  
So lovely was the loneliness  
Of a wild lake, with black rock bound,  
And the tall pines that towered around._

__

But when the night had thrown her pall  
Upon that spot, as upon all,  
And the mystic wind went by  
Murmuring in melody -  
Then - ah, then, I would awake  
To the terror of the lone lake.

Yet that terror was not fright,  
But a tremulous delight -  
A feeling not the jewelled mine  
Could teach or bribe me to define -  
Nor Love - although the love were thine.

_Nah. Bit depressing. Danny closed it with a shrug._

_Ah, well....he would find a more optimistic copy in the library some other time._

_Today was a special day-Danny's fortieth concert, ever since the boy had been made into a child prodigy, as of sorts. But piano playing was only a hobby-not a career._

Father had started Danny on piano lessons when he was seven years old. He had also been started on violin, but Danny had done the Canadian/American thing and whined until Father finally let him quit.

Not that he didn't like violin, but it became too much to juggle, seeing as he was already focused with ghost training, piano, school-which Vlad had only started to send him to when he was eleven years old. after all his years with tutors-and.....being a child in general.

Father....

With a surge of affection, Danny allowed his body to phase into his ghostly form, taking off into the cool air.

Too nice a day to spend it alone. Might as well see Vlad before the big night.

* * *

Danny remembered just how nervous he had been his opening night, eight years old in the large Castilla theater, people turning their heads from all directions, flashing pictures with their phones, sitting up to peer at him and whisper amongst themselves as he very slowly walked to the glossy, ravenwood piano, trembling so badly he thought his heart might just give out.

"What is he, six? He looks so young!"

"My, he's pale....hope the poor boy's alright."

Danny had gulped, the room beginning to spin.

He wished a ghost would attack right then and there. But, as the lights dimmed, not even the Box Ghost came into his aid.

The young boy had looked up at the magnificent ceiling of the theater, biting his lip as his eyes began to grow blurry.....

.....and there, on the theater balcony, was Vlad, waving frantically at the ghost hybrid with a large smile on his face.

Danny managed a small, watery smile of his own. Vlad had gotten what looked like an incredibly expensive video camera, and now was holding the glossy metal up, giving a thumbs up as he began to record.

The boy's blue orbs widened, then slowly flickered a bit as he resumed his journey to the masterpiece piano.

As he finally sat down, he closed his eyes.

He was only playing for Dad. Just for father.

And Danny gladly handed himself over to the keyboard, closing his eyes as his fingers slowly passed over the glossy ivory, hardly even aware of the notes going up and down, as he began an overture with a small sigh.

Allowing his mind to spin upwards and downwards with the falling of each melody, Danny forgot.

Forgot that over one thousand people were watching him. Forgot that he was being filmed.

That he was an eight year old child doing something middle aged men could not.

Fingers sliding quietly over each piece, it was like a cold shock of water over the blinking boy when, an hour and a half later, the music came to an abrupt end.

Silence.

Absolute silence.

Danny had frozen, heart stopping. Had they not...?

And the audience had burst into earsplitting, roaring applause. Danny blanched, staggering up from his polished seat, wide eyed.

And then he'd had to duck, seeing as bouquets of flowers were now attacking him relentlessly.

Vlad was applauding quite loudly, indigo eyes brimming with tears.

And, as Danny smiled at him, hesitantly picking up a bouquet of red and white roses, he fainted.

Couldn't say _that_ wasn't memorable, seeing as stage hands were now asking a concerned audience if there was a doctor in the house.

* * *

Looked like Alfred was making lunch.

So observed Danny as he fluttered above the pavilion.

"Danny!"

Ah, there as Dad right now. Danny grinned, and waved at the figure below, who was sitting at a small table with umbrella, siping what looked to be pink lemonade, and a slightly exasperated grin on his face.

"Come down, boy-I've been calling and calling, but nooooo, you were off in the treetops again, aye?"

Danny just smiled again as he sank to the ground, phasing his body to human form once again as he joined Vlad at the table, taking a small sip of ginger ale.

Vlad smiled vaguely himself, helping himself to a sandwich.

"How are your Japanese classes going, Daniel? Fairly easy?" he asked casually.

Danny winced. Vlad had insisted that the ability to speak in different languages was important....but you got a little tired of learning how to speak Spanish, Dutch, Japanese, French, and Italian. Sue him.

"Hai, Arigatou," answered Danny, munching on a piece of french bread. "Dad....are you going to show-"

"Of course I will, Daniel." Vlad reached over and tousled Danny's raven hair.

"Never missed one yet, have I?"

Danny smiled, and wiped his mouth as Alfred bustled up with a tray of tea.

"Master Masters, Young Master Dan-"

Danny groaned, and turned to the butler, shaking his head.

"Fourteen years, Alfred. I've been with you for FOURTEEN years. (Ten.) And still, you never skip the formalities!"

Alfred struggled visibly.

"Very well.....Daniel."

"Danny," corrected Danny, picking up another piece of bread, and spreading blackberry jam on it.

"But it's a start."

Vlad looked at the young boy, sighing slightly.

Ten years....

Such a long, short time, since he had taken Danny away to Quebec.

It still seemed like yesterday.....when he had scooped Danny's tiny form away from Master's Manor.

He had been oh so cute......

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasmine Elbert sighed as she sank into the velvet seats. It had been lucky she and her husband could get the tickets for tonight.

A young child prodigy was playing this night only in the United States by popular request.

Daniel Masters.....

...what a name.

Danny....

Edward squeezed her hand as he settled in beside her, Jasmine putting a hand on her growing womb and squeezing Edward's hand in return.

Ten years.....could change everything.

Jasmine had gone to Harvard, and then moved on to become a Yale professor on aerodynamics, meeting her husband Edward there, one of the nation's top child psychologists. He was a serious chap who knew how to listen-and he'd grown up with one of his parents being one of the original Ghostbusters.

Oh, yeah-there was some relation there.

After two years of dating, they married. Now, Jasmine was expecting a child-it had been revealed to be a boy on the ultrasound-and she hoped to name her little boy Danny, in memory of her little brother.

So many years of searching.....

....but no one could find any lead, even when they had searched in the ghost zone.

There were whispers, in certain towns of Toronto, Canada.....that there was a young, ghostly entity sometimes swept above the rooftops....attacking plasmium filled attackers.

But he always disappeared. And, in the end, even eyewitnesses had to ask themselves if the boy had been real.

Oh...the lights were dimming. Jasmine turned to face the stage as talking ceased quite abruptly.

A small figure slowly walked on stage, quiet and serene as applause began to ring out.

Edward and Jasmine froze.

That boy.....

Just like the one in the faded photographs....Jasmine jumped up quite abruptly, Edward hastily pulling her back down.

Danny Fenton, not a day older then the last time he'd gone on patrol, was sitting a few meters in front of them, beginning a piano concerto.

* * *

Danny sighed with pleasure as he reached for his notes.

Time to begin, time to begin....

Vlad was waving, as usual....but there seemed to be something wrong in the audience. The two curiously looked down.

A young woman was standing up, hand extended out to Danny, aquamarine eyes enormous.

And, as the two gazed at each other for a few, uncomfortable seconds.....

* * *

It was an electrifying shock through the ghost boy's system.

A blur of memories that were not Daniel Master's attacked his own, in a whirlwind of speed and color....

A girl, with dark hair, dark clothing, and violet orbs grinning as she slurped a soda.....

Danny began his piece, heart hammering as his mind buzzed.

What....was happening to him?

A man in an orange jumpsuit. A woman in a teal outfit with red goggles.....


	16. Dark Overture of Foreboding

Overture

* * *

Vlad frowned, squinting through his operatic binoculars.

What....was wrong with Daniel? He had been staring at the front row for quite some time. Now that he was finally beginning his piece, the audience seemed enraptured, all right....

....but his key and pitch sounded....off. So much less enchanting then usual....

Who had he been staring at? Vlad was unable to see in the darkness, even as his eyes flashed crimson for a moment, and he carefully scanned the perimeter for a moment.

Nope. Perhaps a friend of Daniel's had arrived?

But he looked quite pale right now....and he was biting his lip. Danny's nerves were usually easily soothed when he put his heart and soul into a performance....

....but as of right now, he looked rather queasy. Had he come down with something?

-----------------------

Jazz's eyes continued to glimmer as the tears raced down. Edward kept staring at the young pianist, confused.

He looked exactly like the brother-in-law he'd seen in photos....though actually never met.

Danny....

_Danny...._

The boy had not changed a bit.

Literally.

There was no way a clone could be made in an exact duplicate of Danny. Not even with Vlad's technology....millions and trillions of cells to take into account......

...the delicate DNA strands....that were carefully coated with just the right amount of ghostly ectoplasm to encase his ability to phase back and forth into counterparts....

it would take years, even if you stepped into the ghost portal and allowed the force of the underworld to glaze through your body....to get the exact results-if ever.

Vlad had lied. Jazz's eyes narrowed, ablaze with outrage.

Pure fury overwhelmed the young woman as she clenched her fists so tightly, the nails began to dig into the soft flesh of her palms.

But....why was Danny STAYING with him? After all these-?!

And...since when did he learn to play concert piano?

* * *

As Danny quietly finished the dying refrain, he groaned and sank back, a trembling, somewhat pale hand on his now slightly sweaty head as the audience burst into roaring applause.

He managed a ghost of a smile as he shakingly stood, and awkwardly bowed....

...but his glazed eyes registered shock as the orange haired young woman climbed up to the stage, chest heaving as she carefully put a hand on her growing stomach.

____________________

Danny stared as the gasping woman came closer to him, seizing him in a tight embrace. The now flushed boy turned, if possible, an even more darker shade of red. The audience tittered uncertainly for a moment, not knowing what was gong on.

Who was this girl? Did he know her? She certainly seemed to know him.

Jazz drew back, still gasping as she stared into her brother's eyes.

Orbs that did not register any recognition for her. Jazz's breath caught as the tears began to roll down again, and she seized him even closer. Danny blanched.

Had he....done something wrong?

Then, Jazz smacked him across the face. Danny staggered back, hand immediately going to his left side of his face.

"Ow! Miss, why did you-?!"

But as Jazz seized him again, positively howling, two members of the security force came hurrying up the stage, each grasping an arm as Jazz fought to free herself, still staring imploringly at her brother, who was staring at her again, looking positively bewildered.

Did she belong in a hospital or something?

But Jazz continued to struggle, even as the guards attempted to lead her down the steps.

"Phantom," she gasped, still staring at Danny, whose eyes widened as everything went cold.

"You're Danny Phantom. Phantom and Fenton."

* * * * * *

Shock.

Absolute shock drowned out everything-the lights, the crowds....everything. The ghost boy went cold.

Better to pretend he didn't know anything....

And who was Fenton, anyway?

As the crowds jeered at Jazz's hapless effort to fight, her husband hurrying to assist her, Jazz immediately began to scan the box seats, where a stunned Vlad Masters was watching her, his binoculars slipping from his limp grasp onto the red carpet with a small thud.

Jasmine.

After all these years.....Jasmine. The girl met his gaze, and then, to everyone's astonishment, she managed a piercing scream that echoed through the theater.

"YOU FOUL, CONNIVING, WORTHLESS, EVIL, TWISTED, SKUNK!"

Vlad's mouth only dropped as Jasmine was slowly pulled towards the emergency exit. But she didn't stop there.

"MASTERS! OR PLASMIUS, I ASSUME? I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! HOW DARE YOU. HOW-DARE-YOU-DO-THIS-TO-MY-LITTLE-BROTHER?!"

Danny turned to give Vlad a bewildered stare, but the billionaire was not looking at him.

"ONE DAY OR ANOTHER, I WILL GET YOU. YOU HEAR ME?!

WHY?

WHAT DID YOU TO HIM?

_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"_

And the two were promptl dragged away.

Silence.

Then, the theater burst into exclaimations, neighbors turning to one another in their seats, excitedly speculating about the scene so recently played out.

"Loud, wasn't she!"

"Like a banshee?"

"What was her deal, anyway?"

"I say she's just crazy."

"Why did she scream at Mr. Masters?"

The ghost boy slowly put a hand to his stinging cheek as Vlad slowly turned to face him.

What....did she mean, exactly?

And why did he now.....Danny moaned, and put a shaking hand on the piano for support, mind racing as it nevertheless spun....

Vlad hurried out of his seat, rushing down the stairs as he did so.

Something was wrong.

And, as he finally reached his son and put a hand around the trembling boy's cold wrist, that thought was confirmed.

Something was very, very wrong.

* * *

"Danny.....are you SURE you're-"

The pale and sweaty boy behind him managed a small smile.

"I'm FINE, father."

Vlad had chosen to drive them home instead of fly, seeing as Danny looked faintly sick and this was Alfred's night off. Vlad glanced in his rearview mirror again, feeling worry constrict his insides as he took in Danny's shaking appearance.

"Son....you....don't look very well at all, you know. Perhaps you should go to bed when you get home."

Danny just nodded. Vlad bit his lip as he gazed at the dark road, pulling the limousine faster up the long, winded drive.

"That girl....did you know her?"

Danny shook his head.

"Do you?"

A pause. Vlad shook his head.

"I do not. She was remarkably crazy, wasn't she? I hope she didn't hurt you, son."

Danny paused.

Why did that last sentence make him almost....defemsive?

The ghost boy sighed. considering telling Vlad that she seemed to know the two's identity of hybrids. But Vlad had heard her call him "Plasmius" so he was obviously already aware.

His head was swimming....and he didn't really feel like talking right now. Besides, who would believe her? Everyone probably assumed she was insane.

Danny let his heavy eyelids flutter shut as he involuntarily sighed again.

"Yes, Father. Crazy."

* * *

Vlad had carried a stirring Danny in-it meant little difference to the ghost, seeing as he could easily lift a school bus with little to no effort....and the darn boy was STILL five pounds underweight....and dropped him off to bed. He'd also made soup for Danny, and left it steaming on a nearby table in his room. Danny thanked him, but decided against eating anything. His stomach was so queasy he doubted he could stomach anything. Best to just get some sleep.

Danny groaned, turning yet again. After forty five minutes of trying, he was forced to admit seemed slumber was out of his reach for right now.

Why did he feel sick to his stomach? His skull was pulsing from the splitting headache he now had, and he was doing his best to ignore the blinding spots that crept in and out of his vision. Blue orbs hazy, he angrily twisted the hot side of the pillow around as he flopped his head around again, sighing.

Well....might as well try eating a little. Just enough that he did not become sick.

Danny reached for now the lukewarm soup, and began to eat...or drink....whatever you did with soup.

Chewing slightly on a dumpling, Danny sighed and lay back. His throat was beginning to hurt.....what was wrong with him? Had he caught a bug?

He had just eaten a little over 1/4 of the soup before gasping and clutching his now violently churning stomach.

He was going to-

Hand clamped around his mouth, Danny rushed to the marble bathroom.

* * *

Danny drew back from the toilet rim, gasping as he shakingly wiped his mouth, and lay his burning head on the cool marble of the nearby tub, trembling.

His body felt battered and limp, fighting back a splitting headache. His stomach was still in knots and he wondered if he was going to throw-up again, hoping that he wouldn't because his throat had been scorched by his stomach acid. When he swallowed, tears surged into his eyes from the great discomfort.

What was wrong with him? This didn't feel like the flu....

Danny paused, wiping his nose.

And then cried out as a sea of darkness overcame his mind.

* * *

It was over.

Danny writhed as the shadows hungrily began to chew at his vision, eyes unfocused as they occasionally flickered shut.

The pain passed through him with a sigh, as he lay there, prostate on the bathroom title. Danny's eyes were blank; he now saw nothing. His lungs burned from the loss of oxygen; was his breathing?

He lay there, curled on his side, holding himself as the final streams of pain seeped from him, lingering within each cell before spreading to the next and slowly trickling from him in a sluggish gait. His breath rose and fell, his body going through the motions of breathing, and yet there was....

...nothing. Nothing at all.

And then, his mind began to race...clicking furiously with images not belonging to him. His mind flashed with bright colors, and suddenly there were the faces of laughing children, some of them his age, maybe a year or so younger; rushing about on what looked like a playground. A much smaller version of him and a young redhead were licking at ice cream cones, a young woman snapping pictures.

No.....

The man-the one he had seen in an orange jumpsuit-was throwing him up and down with fairly strong, large hands. He was giggling wildly.....

No.....

He and the woman were on a picnic blanket, the woman giving him a hug and a laugh as the little girl took a photo with her pink, plastic camera....

No.....

Danny was busy playing four square with a young boy with a baseball cap and glasses, a girl in a purple sweater, and the orange haired girl again....

No.....

He was being handed a diploma, announcing his graduation from junior high. The man and the woman were in the front row, clapping.

Nada again....

He and that dark haired girl were doing a make out fake out behind a bush...

Definitely not.

Danny knew that these memories weren't his.

The memories kept playing like the fragments of a movie all chopped up and sewn back together again, hideously distorted, but clearer then a two edged sword as they rushed by, circling lazily, as if they enjoyed the young boy's torment....

It was too much data-like an incredibly fast slideshow phasing by his mind....the boy screamed for release, the weight of it all causing him to arch in discomfort, grooaning as the weight came on full circle....

CRACK.

A blast of light and darkness prevailed in the space in-between.

* * *

It was as fun as slamming into the pavement after falling from eighteen stories, a big crash followed by a large aftershock.

Bones rackled into place, guts squelched with a new arrangement; Danny's body jumped up as it writhed, arched its back, and made snapping sounds all over as his spirit plunged back into it. He writhed as heat warmed his pale, cold flesh. His body trembled as life filled every fiber with a flow of electricity, and he took a huge breath -- a labored gasp of air of life returned.

Danny's eyes popped open and he sat up straight, clenching his chest as he caught his breath. His vision hadn't regained full focus, but he could see he was still in the dark bathroom in the dead of night.

How long had he been here?

His forehead was drenched with sweat, and his heart rate pounded out to a dangerous rhythm that made the young hybrid dizzy as the rest of his body felt now-there was no other word for it-jiggled and off-balance. He was feeling light-headed and his brain felt hot and fuzzy. His body was trembling and he shivered from the cold, and then the sudden heat of life.

He tried to get up but he slouched forward, standing on his knees. On his hands and knees he tried to stand, right as the bathroom door swung open and a pair of feet appeared. Before Danny saw who it was, his vision blacked out, his throat sizzled with steaming vomit as he retched, and he collapsed to the floor once more.

_______________________

Vlad had decided to have Danny take a tylenol for right now when he heard retching sounds coming from the bathroom. The older ghost sighed, and hurried to the door.

That never boded well, did it?

But the older hybrid got quite a nasty shock as he opened the door....

...and found Danny's unconscious figure lying on the floor.

The cup of water with the pills crashed to the floor, Vlad rushing over, wide eyed.

"_Daniel!_ Little badger, are you-?!"

But, as Vlad carefully lay a palm on Danny's forehead, he froze.

This was not good.

And clearly, the way the boy's temperature was sky high answered his question.

As he carefully pulled Danny's shivering form towards him, Vlad whipped out a cellphone from his pocket, heart hammering as he dialed.

Forget aspirin. This boy needed to go to a hospital.

* * *

(Whew...I'm tired. Please review, if you want me to go with the story or not!)


	17. Unrelenting: Two Minds, One heartbeat

Pain.

Pain in its rawest, most physical form, was draping itself over the young boy's body quite comfortably, like the impending shadow of a croaking raven.

Danny's pulse was fainting humming as Vlad gripped his hand. Indigo eyes widened as they reformed to crimson so quickly you would've thought Vlad was wearing 3D glasses.

"Little Badger....."

But nothing reached the boy so close....

....and so very, very far away.

* * *

Only thought seemed to exist, nothing else.

His mind was trying to to unravel the tangled skien, but there really wasn't much to go with. All Danny had was the nagging feeling in the back of his brain that he knew those people, when in fact he didn't. How could that even be possible? Danny wanted answers with a fervent desire, but it was like Dad said: Some questions are only meant to be asked.

Could these be just like that? Questions that existed just for the heck of it, and still clawed at people's minds like a two edged blade?

It was all so hopeless. Danny wished he could throw something in frustration.

The young hybrid searched for the sensation of his flesh through the dark, trying to call out to it in a way he didn't even understand. Even without his voice, it seemed like he could still find it. He would think to his body, sending out a stream of light, and it would bounce back to him, reflecting in green. He sent a blue light, recieved green.

Green must be his body, blue must be his mind.....

But what made him....him?

The one that was his vital link?

_____________________________

One of Vlad's gloved hands traced down his son's forehead. The older hybrid winced as he withdrew his once cold hand.

It was searing to the touch! But how? He'd been perfectly fine this afternoon......so this didn't seem much like a flu virus.

But what else was it? Vomiting, high fever, headache....had he eaten something bad?

But Danny had had chicken soup before-and it never affected him like such. The bowl in his bedroom looked like it had hardly been touched.

But Danny was still unrespondant. A small pearl of bright, fluorescent green appeared at the corner of Vlad's lip, trickling down his chin as the older hybrid bit his lip.

Danny's body felt as battered and limp as a broken puppet as Vlad rushed him onto a nearby couch and bustled off, still talking into his cellphone

like a frantic buzz that Danny could only vaguely understand as Vlad speaking.

"Yes. Yes, I checked. I'm afraid I don't know-it seems to be either an illness or heat stroke."

There was a pause. Vlad's eyes narrowed in anger.

"I don't know! Just tell me-_what do I do, Already?"_

There was the faint echo of shattering glass. Danny blinked slightly.

What had Dad-

"Dad....."

It hurt to speak. Danny moaned, and bit back a cry.

Vlad seemed to be ignoring him, even as Danny continued to shudder violently.

It was COLD.

A cool hand plastered itself over Danny's forehead and hastily withdrew. Danny groaned again, and flickered his eyes halfway open.

A pair of indigo eyes met his own, looking wildly frantic as he scooped the boy up. Danny halfheartedly fought to walk, but Vlad was clearly not

having any of that.

"Daniel....son....you're burning up!"

Huh? No he wasn't. Danny frowned. It was chilly in here.

With a division of black rings, Vlad phased into Plasmius, and then the two hybrids phased into the earth.

___________________________

What had brought this on?

This is what Vlad had to ask himself as he lay Danny on a gurney, and carefully wiped the flushed boy's face with a cold, wet sponge. Danny

shook in discomfort.

"Dad.....stop. I don't....it's not..."

Danny stopped suddenly, feeling a finger at his lips, mutually telling him to be silent.

The sudden stop caused him to begin to gag.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad put a gloved finger on Danny's lips, and then reached over for his old medical textbooks.

For heaven's sakes, he'd taken a course on this in High School! Why didn't he remember these things?

German Measles....influenza......chicken pox.....common cold virus......no, no......

Aha! Here we go....

Vlad squinted at the pages, reaching for his spectacles as he did so. He wasn't as young as he used to be....

The ER had advised that he try and get Danny's temperature down first. Then, if the condition persisted, Vlad was advised to bring Danny down to the hospital.

He didn't really want to, seeing as he had his own medical wing, not to mention three or four doctors always on hand. But they were unable to guess what exactly was wrong. Vlad needed a second opinion, in case something was seriously wrong internally with Daniel.

Best to handle one thing at a time, however.

This passage looked promising.

__

The only really effective way to treat heat stroke, say doctors, is to plunge the victim into a bath of ice water, perhaps administering a shot of

phenothiazine to keep the patient from shivering unduly. This approach may be a trifle extreme for someone merely sweltering through a heat wave, but

relief from simple discomfort depends upon the same principle: cooling the skin.

Very well...he could do both.

Vlad slowly turned, and scooped Danny up once again.

"Little badger...I'm going to need you to go ghost."

______

Nice thing about being half ghost: You can breathe underwater.

Danny writhed, gasping nevertheless, as Vlad slowly dipped the black and silvery ghost into the water, anxiously reaching for a thermometer as

he did so.

That had helped a bit. Vlad squeezed Danny's hand as he dunked him again.

"Just a few more, little badger. Hang on."

These words were very hazed to the now delirious ghost, who was staring at Vlad from underneath the crystal water.

His blood-or ectoplasm, as it were....was either freezing, or melting. He didn't know which.

As Vlad dunked him for the third time, Danny's eyes began to brim again.

The images behind his eyes were back.

　

* * *

After twelve more dunks-when Vlad was still unsatisfied....but finally ceasing his work, he carefully wrapped the now human boy-still in his

pajamas-in a fleece towel. Vlad sighed.

The boy still looked dazed.....Vlad turned for one of the first aid kits.

Best to get him something to help him sleep.

As he lay, shivering and dripping on the couch, Danny was fighting back a splitting headache. His stomach was still in knots and he wondered if he

was going to throw-up again, hoping that he wouldn't because his throat had been scorched by his stomach acid. When he swallowed, tears

surged into his eyes from the great discomfort. In this pitiful bodily state every muscle felt quivery, twitching after having lifeless for God-knows-

how-long. His innards were tumbling around and feeling bubbly, warming up with life energy, seeing as they had been practically dead moments

ago....

Which the ghost hybrid technically was half, but still.

Even so, despite all the physical pain, Danny was grateful to be feeling anything again, grateful to be alive. Feeling pain felt....good now.

Feeling anything felt good now.

Vlad carefully pressed a syringe into Danny's arm. The ghost boy had been so preoccupied with his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the sharp pain as

the fluid made its way through his bloodstream.

Danny shook, slightly. Now darkness was drowning the slideshow....the blurring continuing at an infuriatingly fast pace....

Vlad watched him for awhile, sighing as he put a hand on Danny's forehead.

Well...that was a bit better. He could afford to cover Danny up again.

After he quietly covered Danny with a small quilt, the boy made one shaking motion.

The older hybrid sighed, making a mental note to tell Alfred to stop at the pharmacy tomorrow. But, before he turned in himself...

Vlad reached for an old book he kept on the shelf, and carefully opened it to a blank page, causing one dried leaf tucked inside to rustle as a tiny fragment slipped from the cream pages.

Reaching for his ink and quill, Vlad silently wrote a glossy passage.

__

The way a crow  
Shook down on me  
The dust of snow  
From a hemlock tree

Has given my heart  
A change of mood  
And saved some part  
Of a day I had rued....

Giving it a fond glance, Vladimir silently closed it aftr the ink had dried.

Danny let out a small sigh from where he lay. Vlad turned to face him, starting with astonishment, book sliding out of his hands as one word slipped past Danny's lips.

"Mommy...."


	18. Love or Loss?

Vlad literally froze, staring at Danny in bewilderment. He rubbed his face, trying to assure himself that he had not heard correctly.

What....did the ghost boy say? Mommy?

Was Danny now seriously delirious?

The flushed boy turned slightly, groaning in his slumber. Vlad watched him intently, but he was silent for several long minutes before he spoke again:

"Mommy.....Jazzie won't....play with me," he griped, turning again with a sigh.

And something dropped in Vladimir's stomach like a cold stone, sinking into the depths of the sea.

* * *

No.

This was not happening.

Danny was just dreaming....it wasn't.....it didn't mean.....

This was all that wretched girl's fault. When they had looked upon each other, a rusty bolt had been dragged from its failsafe in young Daniel's mind.

No!

Vlad had warped himself back to his lab, feet seriously beginning to ache as the glossy back shoes marched straight on the glossy tiles, back and forth.....back and forth.....

Why? Why now?

What had gone wrong? He had been so careful ten years ago.....so careful...with every data made memory and emotion he had given Danny for the first four years of his life....

New memories joined the old, created profiles. Daniel was a completely different person then the stubborn, courageous Fenton Jack and Maddie had lost....

Vlad bit his lip, impatiently knocking over a glass beaker in his anguished, frantic pace. With a smash, and much tinkling of glass, it broke, violet acid melting through the floor.

Vlad paid no notice, too absorbed with his thoughts.

Danny Phantom. Danny Fenton. Danny Masters....

The three were at bitter war with each other right now, judging by Daniel's current state.....the scan from the mental capacity rates had been jagged, and off the charts at the

unusual pace Danny's nervous system was taking. In order to defend itself from the mental and physical trauma, the hybrid's body put up a number of spectacular defenses to

keep himself from losing what sanity may remain....

Vlad shook his head furiously. No. Danny was a strong boy-he would persevere. Vlad was sure of that....and, perhaps, judging by the fact that although Danny's blood pressure

had shot sky high, his ectoplasmic levels had been mostly untouched.

Phantom supported Phenton and Masters. The ghostly identity only wanted one to triumph over the other so that he too, would have personality....

But Danny's memories were beginning to surge, angry from their ten year lock.

And now, desperate for freedom, they were overwhelming Daniel master's mind in a winner take all smash down.

_______________

The amnesia that had affected Danny's mind when Vlad had found him ten years ago left plenty of space for Vlad to fill in the blanks with his own version of life.

After ten years.....now Vlad understood why the memories were striking now.

Danny was fourteen...the same age he had been in the incident. Now, they were equally matched for combat.

Knowing Danny Fenton's fortitude, even though he had really preferred the schoolyard games.....

....was readying itself to make a checkmate.

NO!

Vlad collapsed to his knees, hands gripping his greying hair.

If Danny Fenton came back....when he and Danny Masters were so happy.....and discovering ten years of being kept away from his friends and family, ten years of lies-but so many

of them were NOT lies-he had only loved the little badger too well! That was only the truth!

Ten years of being a whole different person.....Danny would be heartbroken.

What could he do? Move back in with the same parents who shot him and resume high school?

Go about his business like everything was the same, like Tucker and Sam were NOT twenty four, but fourteen?

Danny might even...Vlad's gloved knuckles turned white as he clenched them violently, in order to keep himself from shaking.

......Danny might hate him.

No...that wasn't the right word.

Danny would _despise _Vlad. Would probably want to kill the older ghost hybrid. Fine. It was what Danny.....deserved.

If Danny was going to have that type of despair, it would be a relief....

....but what if Danny wanted to kill...._himself?!_

_Teenagers......_

_Blasted, unpredictable, roller coaster emotioned TEENAGERS!_

A sob broke from Vlad as the billionaire crumpled to the ground, face buried in his hands.

No.....why? Why was this happening? Danny was smart-a success as a pianist, an utter sweetie-he had to admit that, even though it would only make Danny groan and bury his

face in his hands, stark red....

Danny was happy as Masters. Being Fenton again would cause him so much grief....

But would could Vlad do?

The man started, eyes traveling to a bolted iron safe.

Wait a second.....

What if there WAS a way out?

* * *

Vlad gulped as he unlocked all twelve doors of the valve with passwords, fingerprints, eye scans, voice commands...

Trembling fingers locking the final code.

_Click._

Finally, the doors opened. Shadow growing larger on the floor as he came closer to the fluorescent lights, Vlad stared into the empty room, slowly raising his right hand into the air.

_Click!_

A small crack in the wall slowly slid open......wider and wider, as steam began to pour from the engine.....

To reveal a tiny injector behind glass, on the wall.

__________

Vlad stared grimly at the emerald phial. He had hoped to never have to see it again....

After locking it within these walls for ten years.

It was a small sample of Danny's blood...well....ectoplasm....that he had taken from the four year old boy so long ago....

The structure was carefully modified to perfection. In case something of this sort ever happened, Vlad had wanted to be ready with a counter fluid.

It would reverse Danny's memories to the same point when he had woken up, all those years ago....

....and give him the same little body.

Was this right? Vlad heartily doubted it.

But if it meant saving Danny the pain that could potentially kill him.....Vlad reached forwards.....

And then shot back, heart pounding as he stared at his trembling, sweaty hand in disgust.

What was _wrong _with him? Why did he feel so.....repulsed?

This was for Danny!

He was a fallen angel, that boy; he was nothing less and he was something....

....as utterly pathetic as it sounded, he had to say it simply: _special._

Before long, after taking the child in as his own-learning how to love a child and seeing him as his very own....

It was sort of like that day, many years ago, when Vlad had realized how much Danny affected his lifestyle in just a few months.....

It had ben a merry, late spring day. Vlad had relented and allowed Danny to play at the park with the other children-and he was watching Danny happily scramble up the slide with

several other children, giggling madly as he slid down to the mulch, and scrambled back up again. Vlad had been watching on a nearby bench, smiling faintly. A young brunette

was smiling broadly as Danny helped a tearful young girl to her knees, making her giggle slightly.

"Such a delightful young boy," the woman commented, pointing as Danny scurried to the swings. She turned to the billionaire sitting beside her inquisitorially.

"Is he your boy?"

Vlad had just nodded, busy waving at Danny, who was doing so every time he swung forwards on the creaking steps. The woman smiled again.

"What a lovely little boy.....you must be proud," she remarked. She watched Danny attempt to swing past the monkey bars as the sunlight burned overhead.

"How old is he?"

Vlad smiled.

"Four."

"Ah....four happy years, aye?"

"Er....no. Six months."

The woman had shot him a bewildered look, but said nothing.

* * *

That night......he found himself singing obscure hymns of uncoordinated religious happiness—mentally, of course. He found himself praising the Greater Powers That Be, although

he never really believed in God.

Science or religion—or, "God" help him, _Scientology_—wasn't able to give a properly long-winded explanation about the part of himself he wasn't aware of; inside him was the

capability and desire towards caring for someone other than himself, which should be, theoretically, impossible.

But he loved Danny all the same.

Too much for his own good.

Too much to force him through another ten years of childhood....re living it all....

And what would happen if....or when-this would happen again? He would have no choice to move far, far away from Canada....and pray no one would question what had ever

happened to the young Danny Masters, piano prodigy.....

No.

This couldn't go on forever! Even if Vlad could no longer age himself-a result of the ectoplasm in his innards had resulted that the older hybrid hardly aged much beyond the span

of ten years.....it would take another five or so for it to sink in.

It would be cruel.

No-beyond that-it would be utterly sadistic and...._evil._

But was he to do?

Vlad sighed.

Well...perhaps he was overreacting to the whole kit and kaboodle.

For now....it was potent, absolutely potent that Daniel recovered.

The ghost sullenly closed the security valves, watching their metallic bolts slide shut. He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingertips as he sighed. He managed a

feeble smile as he worldwearily groaned, phasing into Masters with quiet groan.

_Self control is knowing that you can,_ thought Vlad tiredly to himself, _but deciding that you won't._

Not yet, at least.

But just as Vlad was about to turn and retire for bed, a piercing scream echoed from upstairs, falling by an echoing thud.

* * *

Sorry if it took me awhile to update last time...I've been busy. Aside from memories coming back, the plot is about to get much thicker as a new character steps in....


	19. Delphinium and Adrogeny

Guys....I will not be able to update until Monday. Really sorry, but I'm heading into Michigan soon-tomorrow, actually-for the big move. I won't be able to update until then....

Oh, joy. :( Terribly sorry, though. I'm really nervous about the move....but here's the next chapter: Delphinium and Adrogeny.

Please review! You can tell me if you think this sucks or not.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad jumped, stomach clenching.

What on....?

He started, adrenaline now pumping through his veins as he phased into Plasmius once again, his ghosty counterpart phasing through the cold concrete of the ceiling above.

DANIEL!

* * *

Excellent. Finally, the old fool had gone.

He had gotten so BORED out here.....and it was drafty. Not good. The carefully kept trees and shrubs were dropping leaves all over him in the frigid air. He shuddered.

How unpleasant. But....it was for a good cause, neh?

Kanone smiled once more, absentmindedly as he reached for a small, porcelain cup of tea by his side on the polished stone beside the bay window.

Ridiculous alarms. So easily taken care of.....

Taking a sip, he checked his watch.

He pouted just a bit.

Hmmm....still too early. Ah, well. Kanone let out an exasperated, slightly childish sigh.

Well...what fun was there without the wait?

With a smile, he ran a hand through his oak bangs and grinned.

The best things in life came to those who wanted.

No...was the saying Waited, or Wanted?

Ah, well. Probably not important.

* * *

It had been a good fifteen minutes. Old moneybags probably had went to bed right now....and the kid was still moaning his two cents out on the couch.

....but why fear? The government could not harm them....for, what were they BUT the government wing assigned to.....nastier assignments?

It was ironic, that they should be the GIW-or the Guys In White-those who claimed perfection on every ill gotten gain and every.....assignment, would go so far as to kill a child?

Truth was, even trusted members would shrink from it.

But never, ever Kanone Hilbert....

_____

He got_ bored_, being in the ranks. So, if you had to go to a stinking concerto to get your kicks, that was good and golden with Kanone.

So....being in the sewers....on "Special Vacation..." you heard...and saw...

A lot, lurking in the shadows.

The girl had called him Danny Phantom. It had been quite amusing for Kanone to watch the guards pull the struggling woman off. Had he been a guard, he probably would've

kicked her in the stomach.

And, when he pulled out his trembling Ghost Radar....

....his eyes had widened, heart accelerating.

His prize, his fantasy-the one he had always longed to literally wring the living life out of...

After picking up one small hair from the piano bench and placing it carefully with a pair of tongs into a small baggie....he had hurried to the lab some miles away, completely

breathless as he finally called his chauffeur.

But it had all payed off so wonderfully. The scan....had matched the one he had snatched from Danny Phantom some years ago......

A human hair.

So, he was a hybrid? Adopted by the old millionaire?

Cute to some.

Sickening to others.....

But....all the same, he didn't come here to spend all day having fun.

Well......perhaps work could be counted as fun. Much lovelier perspective on life, according to pyschologists.

And Kanone threw a small device at the window.

SMASH.

With a frantic hissing sound, like a cornered snake, the device fizzled, sputtering violently as it rocked restlessly back and forth on the floor, it exploded into white smoke.

BAM.

As Danny began to feebly stir, Kanone had already broken in, glass tinkering as it hit the floor.

And his hands went to encircle Danny's throat.

* * *

It had only taken a few seconds for Vlad to rise above the earth when he heard the screams.

But Kanone Hilbert can do a great deal in a few seconds. He had withdrew from Danny sighing. Too bad....boss man wanted him alive for "interrogation."

Boring!

But nevertheless, Kanone managed a small smile as he scooped up Danny's motionless body.

Sheesh....the kid should've eaten more in his life.

Otherwise, what kind of funeral are you going to have when you only weigh what, three or four pounds?

But if Kanone had his way, Danny would not have an open casket burial.

Hilbert threw a small, smiling, plush kitty doll with a small note pinned to its back.

Using the spectral absorber-device he had bought from Vlad masters himself, ironically enough.....for quite a pretty penny-Kanone phased into the earth....

Bringing an unconscious boy with him.

* * *

As Vlad arrived-reality dropped over him as he stared at the destroyed parlor with wide eyes, dismayed.

"Daniel.....? DANNY! DANNY!"

But no one answered him. Vlad frantically twisted around.

"Da-"

He broke off in a shuddered moan, rocking back and forth.

N-No.

This wasn't happening.....

THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING!!

The billionaire gasped, clenching at his stomach, feeling the world spin....

No. No, no, no, no, no, no.....

Not again.....

_Calm down,_ Vlad told himself, feeling violently sick.

_Calm down, calm-_

Vlad let out an anguished shout, smashing his boot against the earth.

Danny.....his pride and joy......

_WHERE WAS HE?!_

And......where did this cat toy come from? Who sent it?

....and why did it look rather familiar? Vlad could have sworn he had seen it before....

And memory shattered upon him-

This was Kanone's mark.

Rage.

Fury, sorrow, and cold anger broke over the man as he ripped the note open, barely avoiding tearing it to pieces.

There was a smiley face sticker greeting him, and very neat, curly handwriting, elegantly scripted.

_Greetings, Mr. Masters._

Vlad abruptly started, face contorting into shock.

_Well, now, surprised I remember your name after all this time? ^^ I don't know if you recall me....._

How could he ever forget?!

_....but, let us skip the pleasantries, shall we?_

_I have your....charge. Danny, correct? I know who he is._

_Vlad's hands began to shake._

_And, if you can remember correctly, you know what I will gladly do to him...._

_....one molecule at a time._

Feeling extremely lightheaded, the man staggered....and landed on his knees with a soft _thump._

_Gladly, swifly, and severely._

_Now, I'm not overly cruel. ^^ I'll give you till midnight to come and find me._

_Else, after the twelve chimes are up...._

_I start taking off limbs. Won't that be simply smashing? ^^_

_Let's try to keep the civility, shall we?_

_I wish to see your tracking abilities against mine._

_Winner take all._

_And-as for the best man-do not fret. I will gladly take care of that._

Breathing heavily, Vlad closed his eyes as his hand crumpled up the note.

He had forty five minutes.

There was no way, even with all his technology, he could take on the whole GIW. There wasn't enough time!

As Vlad's hand drifted towards his pocket, he groaned.

He needed....help.

* * *

Dark....

No light....

No hope....

Wow. Kinda looked liked his physics classroom!

Danny curled himself into a ball as best he could with his hands still bound behind his back, biting his lip. These wretched chains refused to let him phase without giving him a '

severe electric shock....

This was bad.

Either this was a ghastly nightmare, or this was very, very bad.

Father's worse nightmare.....what he had warned Danny about again and again....

Even asleep, Danny shouldn't have let his guard down. Eyes burning, he closed them, turning to the side as his head burned with fever....

And shame.

Lots and lots of shame.

He would've kicked himself he wasn't so tightly bolted down to this table....

Danny took a few deep breaths, letting his heartbeat slow down. They wouldn't dare to kill an actual ghost....would they? Even humans had limits.....

Right?

RIGHT?

Danny froze, heart pounding as a creaking sound echoed through the cheerless room.

Someone was coming in.

* * *

An ugly man leered at the ghost boy as he lurched forward, dressed in-of course-white.

Ooh, a questionaire, huh? Danny smirked in the dim light.

This would be interesting....

The man opened to a fresh page on his clipboard as he came to a sudden stop at Danny's gurney. Danny glared with him with all the rage he could muster in this state, but the

sunglassed man ignored him.

"Alright, I demand to know who you are and what you're doing here on this planet, scum."

Ooh, no witty banter? Ah, well...we were going to have to fix that, weren't we?

"I demand to know who you are and what you're doing here," repeated Danny, his voice horribly pompous and singsong. Not terribly polite, but he believed he could gladly make

an exception tonight.

The man's face purpled. "Stop mocking me!"

"Stop mocking me!"

"Enough!"

"Enough!" Danny mimicked with a nasty smile.

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

A moan. "Why won't you shut up?"

"I don't know. Why do you still let you mother dress you?"

The man let out a growl.

"Kid, stop the sass, and give me some answers, and I swear I won't hurt you."

Danny shrugged.

"A verbal contract isn't worth the paper it's written on."

The man blinked.

"That didn't even make sense!"

"Did so."

"Did not!"

"Did SO."

The man in white let out a groan, and buried his face into his gloved hand, pinching the bridge of his nose once again.

"ARGH! I don't know what's worse, the fact that I was assigned this brat, or that she's arguing BACK to me!"

"How about the fact that, you're losing?"

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Hours later, Kanone groaned.

Waiting AGAIN....and he'd already polished his sniper, waiting for Vlad to show up.

Not that it wasn't already perfectly shiny, dark, and elegantly appropiate....

Alone with the urchin. Finally, after a series of...interesting delegation, Danny had recieved another mental trauma attack.

Kanone resisted the lovely urge to squash the ghost boy, but resisted for now.

What fun would it be otherwise?

Kanone thoughtfully put a finger to his lips for a moment, thoughtful.

Which would be more entertaining....?

Pretending that the KOed Danny already dead? That would make the billionaire...interesting.

And Kanone enjoyed...interesting toys.

And you might as well _play _with toys before you break them, aye?

Kanone's lips curled into a small smile again.

Then again....it might be best to give Vladimir the false hope that he could save his little boy.

The young man swung his legs back and forth, beautific smile on his face.

Either his bombs would take care of it....or he would.

Best that HE do it. Watching any sparkle or quirk in the old fool's eyes vanish...

.....Hope and desperation turning to despair as he lay limp, the light fade from the dark eyes....

Kanone couldn't help giggling.

It had been such a while since he had such jolly good fun.

His gold eyes began dilated and contorted in the darkness, smile streching like the Chesire Cat's.

Kanone began to laugh.

A laugh that was not a laugh at all-

....just a twisted, empty mockery of one.

Kanone raised his exurberant face to the darkness above him and staggered slightly.

"Ah....ahah....."

More like a shriek of despair, eyes turning to catlike slits, Kanone

Happy, happy days.

And afterwards, he would quite happily....and literally....wring the brats' necks....

This solider would enjoy a game indeed....

"Let the games begin, Splinter.....

.....and when you least expect it, I will declare a Checkmate."


	20. Frost and Fire

I'm bacccccck!

I never did like staying away from my fanfiction. It's been torture, I tell you.

Torture......

But, anyhoo, I grant this chapter to all my kind reviewers-if you've chosen to stick through to this story. Just a few more chapters to go.

Silence and Savior

(You'll need to tune into the next chapter to properly understand what just happened! It gets much more explanatory behind the scenes.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The old billionaire did not have much time yet.

Pitiful, really.....he would've enjoyed a nice duel with Masters once again.

The young man paused as he took another lukewarm sip of tea, gazing at the ghost boy's form with narrowed eyes.

A pale figure lay, still bundled up tightly in the emerald, slightly iluminous chains that bound him, the soft glow slightly eerie in the dark. Kanone sighed. He really wasn't expecting

his prey to be THIS......

Thing. He had expected much more of a challenge.

Then again, the boy had been ill.....was still ill, but he digressed upon that topic. Let the boy suffer.

So, this was it. This was the scary little phantom that had caused so much trouble in Amity Park....

You couldn't deny that the ghost freak's desperate little attempts to do good were cute. Adorable, almost.

But Phantom Masters or whatever this little freak was called was going to die.

Why wait for Vladdie? He would surely never show up. Let his superiors get angry as they would. They had only wanted the ghost boy for experimentation, interrogation, and other

such nonsense.

Ah, well. Don't hope-Make it happen.

After carefully wiping his mouth with a pink and white handkerchief that had Hello Kitty stitched onto it-the golden eyed man had to beam at that; she was such a cute little kitty

after all-and reached inside his white labcoat.

And pulled out a small revolver.

* * *

Kanone had to admit, these new glossy, shining, submachine guns were pretty classy. He turned it around, nodding with approval at its features.

Hopefully, he wouldn't leave any fingerprints. This was a classy piece of work, indeed.....

What kind of module was this? Kanone frowned at the small device as e carefully studied it in the dying firelight, which still occasionally CRACKED and SNAPPED as the hissing

flames began to dilute into the smoldering grey ashes that were littering the grate below.

Kanone glanced up at the mantlepiece clock, which was the only thing in the room making a sound other then the dying embers, ticking softly into the otherwise silent room.

Then again.....that was probably incorrect. There was another sound in the room....

The man slowly glanced over at the limp, noodlelike ghostling.

"Wake up."

Kanone scowled. He had no idea why he made that impossible demand, but it made him feel slightly better by hearing his voice again in the stifling quiet.

The boy was suffering from severe mental trauma. There was no other word for it.

Well.....that just might fit into the fun all the more easily.

It had been rather fascinating, really. The wavelengths were wild, and quite unfocused....sort of like attempting to stare through opaque glass with rain pouring down it......

After a scan....it became apparent that several, digitalized protocols had been in the young boy's nervous system....

But that could easily be remedied. Might as well set the boy free before he died.

little Masters uneasily breathing. Kanone groaned, wishing his rolex watch would move just a little bit faster.

Vlad had but ten minutes left......

It could not come soon enough. Kanone felt the need to kill.

______________________________________________________

Kanone appreciated old fashion hand to hand combat-in which he was more then capable-but he could appreciate good engraving in a classic piece of semi automatic technology.

The sniper was silently lowered to the carpet, the pale hands seeming reluctant to close over it.

Being Semi automatic, they could empty all twenty of its rounds in precisely one tenth of a second.

They were small.....and wouldn't kill a person unless you knew how to look for vital signs...

Kanone grinned as Danny continued to sleep on, chest continuing with the universal habit of rising and falling.

Breathing.....quite an odd addiction for his prey. They all just kept wanting to take another one.

That was the disease.

Kanone was the cure.

He was NOTHING compared to that bumbling, moronic excuse of a hunter.....but Skulker was helpful, when it came to a good artillery selection. He had a rather good eye for the

more "effective" ones.....

Of course he did....his hands had been stained with gun oil since kiddies were learning to add fractions.

He had been well taught in the arts of murder, indeed....

You had to, if you wanted to become a member of the more.....elite GIW.

* * *

A year....

365 days was such a long, short time. Didn't really seem that long....

Tonight, it would be exactly one year since everything changed.....

How ironic, that Danny would be the celebratory item of choice.

Once midnight struck......

Kanone had had it all a year ago....he came from a wealthy family, he was popular, girls were always converging in the halls and giggling when he

came about....

Incredible grades, a fencing champion who had recently won the school the title again, a loving mother, father, and four siblings......

.......the boy despised it all.

So, when the eve came to graduate, he ran away.

And now....he finally felt....._happy._

_Happy, to be a grade A assinator._

Especially right now....

The man would try to track him. And, once he did, Kanone could taunt him with the "dead" body of the ghostling....making the old rat pyschotically angry...

Oh, such sweet enjoyment. Kanone smiled like a child being led into a candy store and being told to choose whatever.

Then again, why didn't he vent his stress NOW?

Kanone turned to the still sleeping forms, and a truly ghastly smile lit up his face, one hand itching to seize the stupid little _thing's_ neck-

And an electric shock ran through Hilbert's body as he yanked back, eyes widening.

Aggghhh!

What the-?!

Kanone dropped his shaking hand, staring at the trembling alabaster fingers in shock.

Why? He'd done it about a thousand times or so....

.....so why now?

He'd taken down people off the street. Animals in the wilderness. Gang Boss thugs the government wanted..."Dealt with."

Just like when he assinated the govenor....

His hands were long since pooled over with dark scarlet. Even immaculately clean, rust scented liquid seemed to always exist someway or another, red, and gleaming...

So why couldn't he kill these freakish brat?!

Kanone's eyes narrowed to slits.

Fine. He couldn't slaughter them with his hands? He'd do it another way....

The man stared down at the teenager's face, and, had you been there, you would've thought, perhaps, his eyes softened in the darkness.

It was only a secondary impulse. His face soon hardened to marble once again.

"I have no capacity for sadness."

He slowly turned to await Masters's arrival once again.

It was cold, brutal violence that took the tide over logic.

The billionaire would go down.....leaving his lab behind for the GIW.

Kanone refused to look over his shoulder, where the.....thing lay.

"None at all."

**

* * *

**

Kanone groaned.

Perhaps he had overestimated the old idiot's ability....what a pity.

He had hoped for a bit of fun!

Well....you had to make do with your losses, aye?

Kanone seized Danny's limp body by the shoulders and stared at him.

How could he ever have felt pity for this miserable ruin-living mockery, scrap of humanity....

Ah, well, what were you going to do?

Strolling outside, kicking open the redwood door, the man dragged the child beside him.

___

Kanone casually walked to the marble balcony, looking down at the darkness below, taking in the pleasant, cool night air with a smile.

So deep...and immense....

He remembered,....going in the department store, up the esculator with his mother......Kanone always looked down and shivered as a little child.

The ground slowly sinking farther and farther away....

Wondering what would happen if you were pushed, or, if an insane urge took you and you jumped....

The drop in your stomach......

KNOWING what would happen, as shocked people slowly gathered around your broken body....Kanone would often then shiver and turn his head abruptly away, having reached

the top.

Kanone paused, smiling as a bit of a breeze ruffled through his hair.

And he threw Danny Masters over the edge.

* * *

......................

Kanone paused, a tiny frown beginning to form on his face. He couldn't see anything from the cement isles in the gardens below, where a cherub fountain was still lazily releasing

water into the indigo skies.

Silence.

Wait.....why was there no echoing thump? Even for a brat that small, there should have been one....

But nothing.

Perhaps he ought to go down....and confirm that Danny was dead. Hopefully....he wasn't, though it had been a three story drop.

He wouldn't mind having a bit more fun....

Kanone slowly turned....

....as a Fenton bazooka met him.

* * *

"By the way.....Kanone, was it?"

The smile did not quite fade from the insane boy's lips, but his eyes widened in shock.

Vlad Masters was right behind him, staff at the tracker's neck, dark, cold, fiery eyes burning with obvious loathing, one arm carefully and tenderly encircling the ghost boy's body.

"There are more ways to win a game....then a dominating King Me.

Eliminate the one resource," the man hissed, stepping forward, eyes narrowing.

"And declare a Checkmate."

Kanone's eyes quietly narrowed as he took the smallest step back.

"Hold it, punk."

Kanone let out the smallest snarl as he whipped around, though careful to never lose glance of Vlad's gleaming weapon. He cursed himself silently.

He should've brought the sniper with him....foolish of him to discard a weapon, even for seconds...

Jack Fenon was glaring at him from the marble balcony, eyes blazing as he silently lowered himself to the ground, growling under his breath.

The ghost's eyes held frost, while the ghost....hunter's held fire.

Ironically enough....

_____________

Kanone blinked, astonished face becoming composed.

"Very well....but to warn you...."

Vlad jumped back slightly as he promptly snatched out a revolver. Jack scowled, clenching his own weaponry tighter.

* * *

"....I always prefer victory, even if it means....._twitching _the rules around just a bit."


	21. My Little Badger

The Watcher in the Darkness: My Little Badger

Sorry I took awhile, guys. I needed a small break.

* * *

All was not well in the Masters Manor.

A pair of glossy, raven shoes were repeatably pacing the bleached hardwood floors as Albert stared at Vlad morosely. He had had a feeling that he would need to come on duty on

his day off....

Master Masters continued to pace, looking utterly mad. Hair no longer in a neat, signature ponytail, but down his shoulders in a streaming line of grey, his indigo eyes were ablaze

with cold fire.

Of all the people, it could've been someone, ANYONE-other then Kanone Hilbert.....

Muttering a nasty oath under his breath, he impatiently knocked aside a porcelain tea cup t the ground, sullenly watching the blue and white china smash into the ground before

angrily striding away from the room, not meeting Albert's eyes.

In the hall, passing from under the crystal chandelier, Vlad let out a howl and smashed his fist against a ming vase.

CRASH.

Fist now bleeding somewhat, Vlad knocked his trembling hand into the wall, swallowing as he sank to the floor, head in his hands.

His little Badger......

Who knew what they were doing to the child now?

Vlad's eyes flashed from blue to a fiery red.

Kanone was going to pay for this one. Vlad would assure himself of that.

Even if this ended in Hilbert's death.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The billionaire phased into concrete after allowing his body to reform into Plasmius. Still growling, fangs dug anxiously into his lip-which resulted in more bleeding-Vlad hurriedly

grasped the cold handle of the fie cabinet, and hurriedly swung the cabinet open after jamming three keys impatiently to the side locks.

Finally.

After sliding an alphabetized cabinet marked J-P, he immediately began sliding through the once neatly organized piles, occasionally throwing one to the floor with a snarl, hands

still rummaging through the papers with reckless abandon.

Kanone's file.....Kanone's file......Kanone's file.....

YES!

Hilbert, Kanone!

Vlad seized the portfolio with almost feverish intensity, eyes boring down upon as he ripped it open.

His eyes once again narrowed ad a pair of yellow eyes met his own, and a pleasant smile met his angry scowl.

Kanone Hilbert's photo-at age sixteen-met him, Kanone laughing charmingly in the somewhat faded picture, as he held up a smiling, kitty sock puppet.

The sick little.....

But he had no time for that. He had to reread these facts.....

_Kanone Asazuki Hilbert, age nineteen._

_Blood type: O._

_Born: December ninth, 1990._

_Unit: GIW-ridiculous organization restructured as a ghost hunter's analysis. _

_BIOS: WATCH. Skulker (see file S, page forty-six) is currently under his temporary employ as well. Somewhat of an enigma. Likes....cat toys, cat puppets, cat plushies, pictures of_

_cats, wearing pink shoes with cat buttons, Hello Kitty, and....obviously enough, felines in general. Enjoys the cat as he personal trademark avatar._

_Note to self: Send the ghost mutt into his home next Christmas._

Ah.....he remembered making that note. Vlad read on.

_Kanone, as of right now, is an unknown factor. Watch factorr still on, as mutual terms have been established between both parties. Kanone, in his recreational time, seems to _

_enjoy eating.....cheesecakes, and weaponry combat. Have managed to slip a device into Hilberts abode. Does very well for himself for an assassinator. It is rumored there is no job_

_he will not undertake, despite how filthy his hands get in the process. Money does not seem to be a prime factor, seeing as he enjoys first degree murder with: Bare hands,_

_poison, poisonous darts,_ _rifles, knives, grenade launchers, lever action rifles, combat shotguns, semi-automatic shotguns, muskets, musketoons, carbines, seems to specialize in_

_snipers, machine guns, chain guns, BB guns, arquebus, Squad automatic rifles....._

Vlad scowled, choosing to skip that paragraph.

_Hilbert also has a fascination with ghosts. In other terms, the interrogation, elimination, and plasmic disposal of ghosts._

_In particular, Hilbert has a liking for the particularly "difficult" or "Unusual breeds" of ghosts._

_In this scenario, the molecular and DNA structure of the possibility of....._

Plasmius's hands were shaking quite madly.

_Hybrid ghosts._

_IMA: Vlad Masters....(Hilbert seems, at this moment, currently unaware of current ids)_

_And....._

_Daniel Phantom._

* * *

Daniel was in grave danger.

Kanone never let up once a challenge was presented to him, no matter the cost of human-or ghost-life.

And now, after ten years, he had his prize jewel.

Vlad's heart was beating frantically against his ribs as he frantically stared about the lab, breathing becoming very difficult.

He had to hurry.....had to hurry....

....or else his little one was going out of this ballpark.

But Vlad by no means could topple all the security measures.

And Plasmius reluctantly glanced at the nearby phone.

* * *

It pained him to admit even had to look at that blundering idiot with the technological savvy of an amoeba.....

....but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Anything that might keep Danny alive....

If he were still kicking, that is....

At the thought, Vlad snatched up the phone and began to rapidly dial a number he knew now by heart.

"Jack?" asked Vlad softly, when a questing voice entered on the other line.

"I.......need your help.

But first.......you may want to know something."

______

How utterly asinine.

If only he had gotten the ghost boy in perfect health....it would've been so much more enjoyable to slowly slice him to pieces, hear the boy's high pitched scream of agony, followed

by frantic tears, begging him to stop the electrocutions....

And Kanone would've happily watched. He could've even opened up the cask of _Jus de raisins comme forme la plus pure _he had saved for a special occasion....

But NOOOOO, Danny had to play the spoilsport and had to be deathly ill. And now Kanone had to drag the stupid little thing to his own home!

He was going to have to call for a carpet shampooer in the morning after all those rusty stains....

Better yet, he might as well just get a new carpet.

Feh.

What fun was there in just WATCHING the ghost freak writhe, knowing it wasn't Kanone causing him this distress?

Well....it wasn't so bad. At least he could watch him on the floor, still chained, still shaking as mental assualts continued to alert his nervous system.

Fine.

He had popcorn.

Vlad was running out of time....

Might as well start a fire.

And....Kanone pulled a small injector from his pocket, before he harshly snatched up the ghost boy's arm.

Might as well make him wake up a little faster.

It would take a few hours, but...

....with the revival of his memories, it would be very, very interesting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad paused.

"Vladdie?"

That fool's reaction would be amusing indeed.....once he told him the truth.

It would be a long explanation....but they still had a very, very limited amount of time....

Maddie's reaction, however.....Vladimir shuddered.

Those violet eyes would be glaring at him with fiery hatred. Most likely forever.

But this one was for his little Badger.


	22. Force of Destiny

La Forza del Destino

Good morning, afternoon, or evening, everyone! Bonjour!

I have quite a few projects to tie up......so, it may be awhile before I am able to update a new story. :( Sorry.

But, as The Watcher in The Darkness is my longest tale, I feel obligated to start out with THIS puppy this morning.

I really hope you like!

* * *

Vlad quietly hung up the phone, the resounding click echoing throughout the room. The billionaire closed his eyes.

It had been done.

After a generation, it had been done.

The older hybrid sighed and glanced at his wrist, where a gleaming Rolex watch awaited him.

Three...

Two...

One...

SMASH.

Vladimir rolled his eyes, but did not move, even as the north right corner of his lab wall met Jack Fenton's bazooka. Finally, he slowly turned, a small smirk on his face.

"That's quite an entrance-albeit unnecessary. I would've gladly opened the door for you."

Vlad had to blanch just a bit at the man's fiery, deadened eyes. Vlad's smirk dropped a bit.

"Uhhhhh.......Jack?"

Silence. Masters stared at the rubble and plaster that had fallen on the floor where Jack had crashed through.

"You certainly.....got here fa-"

WAM.

Vlad's eyes widened at the sudden, stinging pain that went through his head as one of Jack's dustbin hands abruptly smacked him on the face. Vlad staggered back, but Jack wasn't

finished just yet.

Jack Fenton let out an anguished shout, and then pounced, seizing Vlad by the shoulders, and then, crashed him down to the floor.

The older ghost let out a snarl as he staggered up, and was about to morph into his ghostly counterpart when Jack screamed something again-something that made the hybrid

step back.

"Vladdie.....how could you? Say it's not true."

But the ghost said nothing, still staring at his own shoes. Jack trembled.

"You....y-you didn't, right? Y-You'd never n-not give m-my son back to me and my f-family."

But the ghost still said nothing. The dark eyes widened as Jack's gloved fists clenched, and began to tremble violently, breath coming out in tight, shaking gasps.

But Vlad's silence had confirmed it.

And, after ten years, something inside the ghost hunter snapped as he turned to glare at Vlad with such frightening ferocity that even the well trained hybrid felt slightly anxious

about standing his ground.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SON, YOU DERANGED FRUIT LOOP!"

So saying, Jack lunged once again, growling.

Vlad shirked back, mouth dropping open slightly as Jack buried his face in his hands.

Jack Fenton-hair slightly greying, much thinner then the billionaire had remembered, many shadows under his eyes-looked utterly furious.

Well.....perhaps furious was not the right word. Berserk, enraged-now those would have suited just fine.

Nonetheless, Vlad's cold indigo eyes met the flames, an eyebrow raising.

"Say what vendetta you will against me, Jack.

But, unless you want my little ba-"

Jack snarled once again, snatching up his forgotten bazooka.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM THAT EVER AGAIN, YOU SICK LITTLE-"

But now, Vlad had lost his temper. Phasing into his ghostly counterpart, he sent a shocking magenta wave at the ghost hunter's chest cavity, causing him to let out a choking

gasp as he was rammed violently into the wall.

"AAAGHHhhhh...."

Vlad teleported away, and, much to Fenton's shock, re-materialized in front of the hunter, seizing him by the collar.

"FINE. Daniel-er...Danny will die in their hands. _Tonight. Today_. Unless...." he trailed off, scarlet eyes boring into Jack's-

"....you HELP me, Jack Fenton."

Vlad drifted backwards, still glaring at the ghost hunter, who stepped forward just slightly, rubbing a sore neck.

Jack glared at Vlad, but said nothing.

The billionaire reluctantly held out his illuminous, gloved hand.

And, even more reluctantly, Jack Fenton took it.

* * *

Which was why they were on a balcony, three weapons pointed in a pyramid of sorts-Jack, pointing his silver and green bazooka at Kanone, Vlad Masters, hands still protectively

curled against Danny's unmoving body, had his weapon pointed at Kanone as well, while Kanone, who's facial expression had gone unchanged, had pulled out another revolver

from his pocket....

.....and the room was in a silent stare-down, save for the frantic heartbeats.

A pair of dark eyes met the gold, which had been scanning to see that Jack was still in position.....

The revolvers still pointed at the intruders' chests, Kanone raised an eyebrow.

And he began to hysterically laugh, gasping from the effort of doing so.

Jack's eyes narrowed, fire still dancing in his eyes.

"Give. _Up_, Hilbert. It's two against One."

But Kanone continued to laugh, even as the late evening skies opened up with a surprise:

Snow.

In the early spring, snow had appeared from all four corners of the unfolding grey clouds. Delicate, crisp, and cool, they floated idly on the breeze, not one of the men taking note

of it.

Jack tried again.

"Drop your weapons, _Kanone, _and no one's blood melts the snow tonight."

Vlad raised an eyebrow.

Not bad....not bad.....it appeared Fenton had gotten, perhaps, a bit more dramatic.

Vlad glared at Kanone, baring his teeth, Danny still limp in his arms. He paused to give a split second anxious glance downwards.

He'd snatched the young ghost while he had climbed up.....the child fell no more then a couple of inches.

Kanone paused, staring at Vlad's ghostly form, with a slightly amused smirk.

And then-so fast, he whipped out his weapon-

And fired.

"Aggh!"

The older ghost glided out of bullet range, his weapon clambering away from his limp grasp....

...off the balcony ledge.

Jack then attempted to send a bolt at Kanone-but, to his surprise, the ghost hunter had fired again.

Once more, he sent a barrage at a very surprised Masters-

....only this time, he sent a fiery wave of emerald dead shot at his shoulder.

__________________

That one had hit. Vlad's eyes widened in astonishment as the older ghost wavered in midair....

....and crashed into the ground, stunned.

That had not hurt more then surprised-he had been fairly confident, with his abilities and the bumbling idiot at his side-that getting into the GIW headquarters would be simple.

And, it indeed was.

But they had torn the place apart....

....to find that Danny was not there.

----------

Vlad Masters staggered up, staring at his crumpled tuxedo form in shock.

"W-What did you-?!"

Ah, well, no matter. Vlad closed his eyes, waiting for his body molecules to adapt to his ghostly DNA structure.

But nothing happened. Just a spark at his waist.

Kanone let out a pleasant chuckle, face at ease, despite the two men glowering at him.

If looks could kill, Kanone would've been seriously injured.

"My, my......my apologies. Well, you know Skulker, dearest Vladimir. One day, a spectral neutralizer in a box. The next, well...." Kanone shrugged.

"A convenient, twenty four hour blast. But never fear, Mister Masters...."

And, as Danny's eyes opened up a crack, he felt whoever....or whatever holding him shudder.

"You won't live that long."

______________________________________

Vlad carefully lowered Danny to the ground in back of him, Kanone and Jack still at arms.

Well......

If only he was in his ghost form.....Vladimir cursed himself.

Bloody. Bloody, bloody curses on himself, dawdling like that.....

At least Danny seemed alright, save for a trickle of blood going down his arm-

For now.

But what if he had broken something or damaged something INSIDE the ghostling?

And....something else that was bothering the billionaire.....

......besides the fact that this trigger happy fool had a gun pointed at him.

The cut looked like it had been from an injector.

What did this weirdo DO, exactly...?

Kanone continued to laugh, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Wasn't expecting you to show up, Masters," he commented, pausing to casually scratch his nose.

"Blooming surprise. Also, quite a nice idea of you to bring a friend. Rather rude, not telling me beforehand. But I can overlook that, my friend. It's rather nice to share....a fate."

Jack clenched his fists.

"Why?" he asked, quietly to the floor, burning a hole in the earth with his iron gaze.

"Hmmm?" Kanone looked rather bored.

This was too much. Vlad tore his head up.

_"You. Poor. Twisted. Snarling. Wretch."_

Kanone blinked, looking mock offended, made a dramatic show of staggering and clutching at his chest, attempting to pull out the invisible stake

that had pierced his heart.

"My, my....so rude. That stings."

Jack's eyes flashed.

_"What did he ever do to you?! Why target HIM?"_

Jack let out a nasty growl.

_"How dare you?"_

Vlad bit his lip again.

_"HOW DARE YOU, target the innocent?! My little one is NOT your prey."_

"What, is he your pet?" Kanone moved the revolver so it now pointed directly at Vlad's face.

"Sweet of you....one of you nearly kills the kid, the other-lies to him for ten years."

Danny's mind went somewhat blank from where he lay.

It wasn't just yet the moment to strike.

The ghost boy had woken just a few split seconds ago....

....and now, was getting ready for the offense.

Something felt....weird, inside him. His mind was ceasing to give him images, but his body felt extremely tense, as if preparing to do something other then attack.

Father and that other man-the one whose voice sounded extremely familiar.....were talking again, trying to make Kanone see the futility of further violence.

Finally, Vlad lost it.

"You conniving.....asinine, foul, disgusting, revolting, charred piece of...._why him and not ME?"_

Kanone stared at him, like it was totally obvious.

"I was bored. And it was quite good fun."

That was it.

The man would not live to see a new dawn.

____

"And..." drawled Kanone with a grin. "It's always been my dream to tear the ghost boy up, not the ghost-barely competent Jack Fenton, or the ghost lonely little rich man."

"I have a dream," said Danny quietly, slowly beginning to stand, wincing as he did so, grasping the cool marble of the nearby balcony ridges.

Kanone's eyes narrowed, hands becoming even tighter around his weaponry.

Jack and Vlad spun around.

"And....in it, something eats you."


	23. The red threads of fate

I have never been so ticked off as I am right now.

My computer thought I wasn't logged in....

....so it deleted my entire chapter when I saved.

I lost all of my work! WAAAAHHHHHHH! :( :( :(

So....looks like I have to start over.

Without further ado....sorry if this chapter is a little shorter then the one I had made. Sigh.....and, since I invented Kanone-can you guys tell me what you think of him? I invented

him....so I want to hear what you think.

Other then the fact that he's a psycho-and rightly so.

Note: I Do not own Danny Phantom. Unless I'm lying, and really am Butch Hartman in disguise....

....but you can't be sure of that, can you? And that would be called "Identity Theft"-which is very much frowned upon in society.

Well-I've blathered too much. Time to rewrite this puppy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad's heart skipped a beat in the casual flurry that was still falling from midnight blue skies. His mind raced.

_Little Badger-you fool-GET AWAY! You'll be KILLED!_

But Danny still stood, knuckles turning slightly white as he gripped the marble pillar for support, gasping slightly.

Vlad moved his trembling form ever so casually in front of Daniel's, while Jack started, staring at Danny....

....like he had seen a ghost.

Which, technically, he just did.

___

Danny raised an eyebrow as the man turned away, wiping his eyes.

Mainly, because after ten years of disbelieving-it had happened.

Danny's baby blue orbs had pierced his own once again.

But the boy held no recognition of him. Vlad had not been lying.

It was like having a beloved stuffed animal refitted from old and shabby to good as new-but, once you got him or her back, you can't help but think that it isn't yours anymore.

The ghost boy stared at the man curiously. His eyes widened slightly.

Hang on a sec...

That face....

Danny's mind jolted with recognition.

It was him! The man in the photograph he had wanted to show father years and years ago!

But he looked quite a bit older, now....Danny slowly turned away to face Kanone.

More pressing matters right now.

Like the fact this trigger happy lunatic had asked for it.

__________

Kanone closed his eyes and smiled serenely.

And then, fired a bolt directly at Jack's side.

"Agggh!"

The blast had not hit the older Fenton, but it had startled him to the point that his weapon slid from his fumbling hands, desperately attempting to retrieve it-

Too late.

The blaster had fallen off after Vlad's.

Vlad rolled his eyes as Kanone's revolver found a new target: Jack's chest. The ghost hunter glowered at Kanone, but finally, reluctantly-raised his hands into the air.

"Nice, Jack. Real nice."

* * *

"Danny Phantom," remarked Kanone, taking the smallest step closer.

"Daniel Masters.....and Danny Fenton." He gave a short, simpering, rather mocking bow in the teen's direction.

Said Teen tightened his fists.

What did he mean by.....Fenton?

This dude had to be the most crazed up fruit loop he had ever met.

"It appears that I have not formally introduced myself. What a shame for me to act with so little decorum."

The Hello Kitty trinket on Kanone's formal evening tuxedo trousers clinked slightly as he moved.

"I am Kanone. Kanone Axel Percival Hilbert.

Or more precisely, your death."

Danny narrowed his eyes as two illuminous, slightly dazzling rings found his waist. Vlad and Jack were forced to look away-it was really all the more intense in all this darkness-

As Danny Phantom came into view, green eyes sparked.

"I don't know what's more pompous-you, or that name of yours."

Danny rose into the air, green and gold orbs meeting-ironically, Dad's design pattern in most of his house.....

"Enough talk. Let's finish this."

Kanone's smile widened.

His feature beforehand had been somewhat handsome. Now....they were a grotesque grimace of what they had been before.

Golden eyes dilated to that of a feline's, and his smile was quite wide-like that of the Cheshire Cat's.

But there was no benignity or humor in this smile. It simply stretched across his face, wide, empty, and somewhat menacing.

"Oh, I intend to, dear boy."

* * *

Danny shot into the air, just as Kanone opened fire with his neutralizer, barely missing the ghost boy's gloved hand.

Doing an aerial spin, Danny allowed three ectoblasts to be aimed from his palm, straight at Kanone's scalp.

HA! Try dodging-Danny's smile became somewhat fixed.

Kanone nimbly sidestepped the energy rays, eyes narrowing as he whipped out his revolver once more with a snarl, leaping away from range, leaning upon his right hand and left

leg for support. Danny's eyes widened.

Heckfire! He was fast!

Since when did a human possess this kind of agility?!

But, seeing as a barrage of bullets was heading straight for him, the ghost boy found he really didn't have time to ponder that.

_____

A bullet brushing past his ear as it zipped by, Vlad let out a cry as he staggered to the ground, shading his eyes slightly.

"DANIEL! SON-be careful!"

Jack scowled at the sound of Vlad's voice.

Son?

Only JACK called him that!

Danny's body went intangible, eyes narrowing in a scowl.

Time this ended-or else the weird, what's-his-name man or Father would get hurt.

The younger hybrid seized a very surprised Kanone's leg, the man looking down as the spector turned his body completely invisible-

....and phased the two of them through the earth.

Kanone's face became quite terrifying as he managed to reach for his cellphone.

"Ready the chopper. He's taken the bait.

I rather think..... it's time we take this to a new arena."

* * *

Vlad cursed.

Blast, blast, blast! He simply refused to transform!

"DANIEL!"

"DANNY!"

"HANG ON, SON!"

The two shot each other irritated looks, but chose not to comment, even as their echoing voices blended in perfect harmony.

_______

"Come, ON, you stupid-errrmmmph!"

But the balcony door refused to open, despite the older hybrid's effort. Panting heavily, the billionaire wiped his brow, leaning against the polished wood, mind racing.

"Vladdie....?"

Masters turned with a frown on his features.

"Y-Youre the W-Wisconsin g-ghost, aren't you?"

The hybrid rolled his eyes, indigo orbs ablaze.

"Of COURSE I am, You dolt! Thanks for notifying me, sir points out the obvious a lot!"

But Jack was still gazing at him, and slowly began stepping forward.

Like before, Vlad was unable to stare directly at him, and simply admired his own shoes.

"You s-saved Danny. But....why didn't you give him back to us? What did you DO to him? Why....."

Already pent with fear and frustration, masters' anger began to rise.

"I don't understand......"

This ignited it. Rising like a serpent, it lunged forward.

Just like Vlad.

_"YOU IDIOT! Of COURSE you don't understand! How long did it take you to figure THAT out?! _

_You never COULD understand anything, unless it was neatly spelled out right in front of you! I wouldn't give Daniel back for anything-not for you, not for Amity-not even for _

_Maddie!_

_All this time, after you turned me into....into THIS-and took the woman of my dreams away-you left me with nothing! Not all the money in the world could make amends for_

_what you stole from me!"_

Every bitterness that had been locked away was now coming out of the billionaire's mouth. Jack just continued to gape, as, despite the neutralizer, Vlad's eyes flashed red.

"_I was all alone in the world! And then, you have the son-the one I wanted-and then, you do the same to him! As if that couldn't have been enough, YOU HURT HIM, JACK_

_FENTON! WHAT I WANTED MORE THEN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WORLD-YOU NEARLY DESTROYED!_

_Of course I was angry! And afraid for his life-would you send a child into the home of someone who wanted to hurt them? And Daniel was dying when i found him-were it not for_

_an old....acquaintance of mine, Danny would've died that day!_

_I raised him as my own-and I do not regret it. I do not regret not handing him over, I do not regret bringing him into my own-you have Jasmine, Jack. All I ever wanted was Daniel_

_in my life-and he has made all the difference."_

Vlad began to pound on the door again, the tears now beginning to stream down his face.

"If Danny dies, what do I have left to live for? Nothing!"

Jack's jaw dropped as the ghost began to sob.

"I nearly lost him too many times. If I lose him today-!"

The floor trembled beneath their feet.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

And, the entire Hilbert manor shook as an explosion rocketed off many stories below, downstairs.

______

A richoting force knocked Vlad off his feet, straight into a nearby pillar.

"Eyyagghhhh...."

An icy wind swept through the air, frightened blackbirds cawing as they fluttered off from the shelter of a nearby oak. Jack squinted, the air beginning to force him backwards-

"What the blazes-?!"

But, to Vlad's surprise, Jack was useful.

Vlad as to admit this as the hunter smashed down the balcony door.

* * *

Well, looked like Jack might come in handy.

As the two hurtled into the velvet lined hall, the two desperately began to peer around the corners.

"Danny! DANNY!

Where are you?!"

Jack turned to face the millionaire as they began to sprint down the marble staircase. He mentally groaned.

Couldn't this Hilbert put in an elevator?

"Vl-Plasmius.

YOU were the one who faced me....all those years ago?"

Vlad said nothing.

That confirmed it for the ghost hunter....

_"EEEEYYAAAGGGGHHH!"_

_Jack had whipped around just in time to avoid a lethal blast, but he was still skidded back ten feet. Eyes scanning the area, Jack took in Vlad._

_"YOU! The Wisconsin ghost!"_

_Vlad's face hardened._

_"Gasp, witty banter, announce doom, Fenton."_

_Jack scowled as he whipped out his mercenary equipment._

_"TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS!"_

* * *

_"Oh? The one you gladly decided to finish off?"_

_Pah. Jack and his face. The moron always did wear his heart on his shoulder._

_Guilt._

_Pure pain and guilt showed up the man's face as he lowered the blaster down somewhat, but keeping it well aimed._

_"I....I was wrong! I hurt my boy....and I'm sorry!"_

_Vlad's contemptuous glance turned to rage as he bared his fangs in a hiss._

_"SORRY? YOU THINK YOU CAN HUNT DOWN A BOY-A CHILD, A BLOODY, BLOODY CHILD....YOUR OWN, FOR LIVING SAKES-AND SHOOT HIM IN COLD BLOOD AND EXPECT HIM TO BE BUDDY BUDDY WITH YOU? WELL?!"_

_Jack shuddered, taking a step back._

_"OH, I SHOULD HAVE FIGURED AS SUCH-JACK THE HOPELESS. JACK, WHO NEVER BLOODY LEARNS! JACK, THE GIVE FUDGE TO AND EVERYTHING'S GOOD AND GOLDEN! JACK, THE WRECKER OF EVERYTHING I'VE EVER WORKED FOR!_

_JACK, THE FOREVER DEAD TO THIS EARTH!"_

The oldest Fenton closed his eyes.

But not for long, seeing as Vlad let out a cry.

Acrid smoke drifted over them as they came to a blackened, grey, and slightly haphazard door.

Jack kicked the door aside-no hard task-

And the two cautiously stepped into the lion's den.

WHEW! I'm tired-chii....

Gomen Nasai. I think I want to nap, now....

Zzzzzzz.....


	24. Eclipse: Kanone's Requiem

Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! Gomen NASAI!

My sister needed the computer twenty four seven for her examinations-which she passed, yay ^^-so i couldn't update! Terribly sorry!

Well, anyhoo, here's hoping I don't blow it-

Let's go for it-another chapter of the story.

Thank you all. ^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny's eyes narrowed as Kanone hit the lab floor with a sickening thud.

This piece of filth had shot at his own flesh and blood. Blue orbs glazed slightly as they glistened in the dim lamplight with emotion.

Dad....

Hopefully, the billionaire was alright. Otherwise....

Kanone staggered up, phone falling out of his hands, and falling to the floor with a clatter.

The ghosty boy grimaced, fluttering a few inches back.

That horrible smile was on Kanone's face again.

What was UP with this pyschopath?

The young man chuckled lightly.

"Very well....I do prefer it this way, Phantom. Much more delightful-having bigger surroundings and no one to distract us." His hands met each

other very slowly, each clap sounding like an echoing thud in this silent chamber.

"I applaud your intent."

Danny's eyes flashed in revulsion.

"What? You seem to think you have a CHANCE, goin' against me. ForGET it pal-you're going to get yourself a nice, comfy room-where straitjackets

are dresscode TONIGHT."

Kanone raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How hospitable. But Daniel, I do not posess the time. In truth-I'd rather spend perhaps a bit more quality time with you."

Danny stared at him.

"Really? Why don't I drown you in the lake?"

The young man chuckled again.

"Anything, dear boy-as long as the two of us may spend a pleasant bonding hour with one another.

Danny let out a low growl.

"On second thought-do me a favor: go drown yourself."

_______________

Several minutes rolled by. Danny planned to hold him...at least till Dad and that other-what's-his-name could summon the authorities...

But, as the Large Grandfather clock indicated, as it clicked to itself in the corner-the time was still slowly passing.

The ghost boy held up a glowing fist nearby Kanone's crumpled features, where he lay upon the ground, breathing ragged. Finally, Danny heard

him speak.

"Do you honestly believe the authorities will arrest me? I am one of their own."

Danny said nothing, but allowed the soft green glow to grow in intensity.

This crazed up fruitloop seriously needed help.

Kanone smiled lightly.

And Danny felt something hard strike him in his left cheek.

----

The Ghost Boy flinched just a bit as the whatever had hit him clattered to the floor.

Hello Kitty.

A smiling, plastic, Hello Kitty had hit him.

Danny let out a groan and whipped back to face Kanone-

But Danny Phantom had twisted about exactly a few, fleeting seconds.

And Kanone Hilbert can do, as I've said before, a great deal in that amount of time.

The man had leapt forward for his neutralizer with a wild cry-

And, like father, like son, shot Danny in the shoulder.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny let out a cry as an electrifying shock ran through his system, crashing his limp body against the wall with a sickening CRACK.

And Danny Masters groaned as he slid down the concrete, no longer Phantom.

----

Stars burst in and out of the ghost boy's vision as Kanone stepped closer to him with a benign smile, revolver now flashing in his hand.

"And the game ends, son.

Such is life."

Danny scrambled against the cold stone, heart accelerating wildly as he frantically tried to let his body phase.

A spark.

Terrified blue orbs met gold. Kanone paused, thoughtful.

"Yes....such IS life. Most specifically, the end of yours."

----

Danny's legs suddenly bolted, notr caring if it were useless, not caring if the act was futile....

But Kanone lazily fired only three shots into the air, discriminately missing the ghost boy as Danny rushed behind a pillar, heart hammering.

Kanone lowered his weapon slightly.

"Dearie me.....young Master.....Masters. Have you grown tired of our little game? Hardly sporting....._little badger."_

Despite his fear, Danny's anger burst.

Son....Daniel.....Little Badger...

Those were only the nicknames his FATHER used for him! No one else!

Well....if there was nothing-nothing and nobody here....

He would not die whining or pleading the hunter for his life.

If Dad could not come....

If no one would come....Danny slowly made it to his feet.

He would die with what dignity he had left.

Impatiently wiping at his eyes, Danny rushed out with a wild cry-

And let out a choken gasp as one of Kanone's bullets fired, aiming for his chest....

But missed.

As it hit the lab's gas module instead.

A split second-Kanone's eyes widened.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

White.

White light overwhelmed the two as a searing pain split upon one of the-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_*(&(__&^&*IHT&^R^&*(P(I__)_???????_

_Perambulating through the future once gain, twice through the door-_

_Nothing is as it was before-_

_*(&(__&^&*IHT&^R^&*(P(I__)_???????_

_Danny's terrified scream tore through his lips, everywhere, a bolt of-_

_?!*Y^&VIF&^&**(%^???????_

Crumbled bits of plaster hit the ghost boy's head as he flew back, an explosion of fire and sparks.....body unable to phase intangible.....

Thoughts unable to even process the possibility, even if he WASN'T Danny Phant-

It attacked him a maelstorm of spangled....

?????!!!!!!!!!&$#%SFHVPY(*-

Faster and faster, like a family home video sped up at absolute maximum, as another one roared, fighting with all its might to contain the other-

Head rolling, choked gasps becoming labored as fire was bursting at his lungs....and, from some sort of dullened sense, his side was now quite warm....and wet.

Flashing images came faster, beginning to whirl pass in a jangled frenzy....only, this time-passing with data.

Information.

Thoughts that were not his own, images that were not his own-were flooding every sense and particle of his mind as his body writhed, screaming for release......

Images had been bad enough.

But now, as information, data, thoughts, membraine slipping wildly like grains of sand underneath a limp, underwater grasp....

A terrible, shrill scream echoed from somewhere nearby-a vague, wild, single thought shot through the ghost boy's mind, that it must be Kanone.....

The house had shaken quite violently as-

(*^&&TU?^#%#RTY*&^&^^%$???????

And, a wall clattered to dusty pieces in Danny's mind as the ghost boy staggered slightly in the opaque smoke, brain unable to peer through the now extremely weighty pull on-

There was a great clattering on the stairs. But the ghost boy swayed, the smell of rust and sea salt filling his nostrils.....swimming in his head....

And concrete raced to meet his forehead very suddenly.

* * *

**FLOATING... JUST FLOATING...**

**Vague and fuzzy, like being stirred in the middle of the night....**

Danny grew slowly aware of his body, and found himself hovering above the ground. Something clicked faintly in the ghost boy's mind.

He wasn't......in...

His legs were dangling, but his knees were folded and supported.

Danny had to gasp a bit as his lungs cried out for air. He was crushed against somebody, being held close....

His mind whirred viciously, and came up with the conclusion that he was being carried like a....

Doll.

A treasured, porcelain, in-your-grandmother's-china-cabinet-doll.

Who....was it?

A hand burned against his own, making the ghost boy shudder slightly.

A familiar scent....

....no, two familiar scents....

Sleep came very easily, as the indigo waves drew over him, like waves other a smooth stone-submerging him in cool darkness.


	25. The sound of a breaking heart

Vlad's eyes travelled around the destroyed room, heart still beating like a panicked rabbit's.

What on.....?!

The room had been completely obliterated, in a blackened, twisted, metal wreck. Jack twisted about-

And jumped as a cry tore from his lips, already shell-shocked skin turning a shade paler.

"Vladdie-!"

The billionaire whipped about, mouth dropping as he hurried past a heap of what may have been a table, but now looked like a grotesque model of one-

There, on the floor, in a bloody, ashen, almost complete hunk of scarred human tissue...

Vlad stared.

And stared.

Kanone Hilbert was lying there, a melted hunk of white and pink in his hands. The older hybrid hesitated.

Ever since he had snatched Danny, Vlad had envisioned doing this...and so much more.....to the SCUMBAG who....

Who....

Vlad shook his head violently.

That was not the point. He had to find Danny, regardless of-

A shuddering moan. Vlad's heightened senses twitched.

Somewhere....against the wall....

The sound of plaster crumbling against the ground-

"DANNY!"

"DANIEL!"

Two figures began to frantically scour past the rubble on the ground, frantic panting becoming labored.

Vlad angrily ripped through ashy wood before-

His now positively filthy hand brushed against trembling-

"Jack....I-I've got him. He's alive!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack let out a gasp.

"Please....Danny.....Da-AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Vlad just stared.

And stared as he feebly brought a trembling hand to Danny's ribcage.

___

The bleeding cavern was bad enough.

But as Vlad put a shaking hand in an attempt to stop the dark, glistening wound from growing any bigger....

It was futile.

A diagonal slash across his chest....Vlad twisted him about.

A horrified scream echoed from Jack, as he attempted to seize the boy from Vlad. The billionaire's eyes closed, pulli

"Daniel....please.....don't....don't..."

But Vlad's cry was lost.

One of Danny's ribs had been completely decimated.

* * *

Danny was burning.

He was blazing. He could feel the heat searing his skin as it raced past....he fidgeted.

It was too hot! Everything was burning! Something was _itching _like a thousand red ant bites He was dimly aware of someone speaking, but he couldn't make out what they were

saying. It just sounded like a vague murmuring.....

Danny let out a groan as something icy splashed on his face.....

Someone was saying something to him-or maybe someone else.

The fire racing through his body was roaring in his ears, blocking out the weak, low pitched voices.....that were jabbering on and on....Danny wished for a pair of earmuffs, if only

to make them STOP....

Drown their voices out, stop the sound, to have silencesilencesilence.....

Something cold trickled from his eyes. A cool hand brushed at it, the temperature reassuring against his blazing forehead-Danny was sorry when it slowly withdrew.

But the ghost boy's disappointment turned to surprise as someone lifted him higher....moving his body into larger, and, from what he could tell, gloved hands....

Why wouldn't they give him any peace?

* * *

"Jack, give Daniel back! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

Danny shifted slightly.

The other voices had stopped, but only for a moment. They started up again, louder than before but no clearer then a rumbled mumbling. Danny whimpered as they echoed in his

frayed mind....

_Shut up, _begged Danny silently. _Please, please, shut up......_

They made his head ache. He wished they'd stop again.

Jack turned to glare at Vlad, Danny's hand swinging rather lifelessly as Jack turned.

"YOU? As if! The first thing I'm going to do when I get Danny back from the hospital is TAKE. HIM. Away. Away from this godforsaken country, away from all these....these THINGS

......and from you. I'll give up ghost hunting-Heck, I'll stop eating fudge.....but you will never, ever, see or lay a FINGER on my boy ever again."

Vlad's eyes flashed red.

"That is no decision of YOURS, Fenton. Danny is MY child, and unless he decides otherwise-"

Jack's anger exploded.

"HELLO, genius! You overgrown, pompous, greedy little-if it weren't for you, Danny wouldn't be in this mess!"

"And if it weren't for you, NONE of this would've happened in the first place, YOU MORON! Give Danny back to me. NOW, before I MAKE you.

HAND HIM-"

A dull echo. Someone was very lightly putting their hands together. Vlad froze, a bead of sweat racing down his mopped forehead as Jack whipped around.

No...

He was not still alive.

He just....

But it was true enough. Kanone Hilbert was standing, smiling in a slightly odd way, hand at a dark, crimson side very lightly.

* * *

Jack stared at the boy, an eyebrow raising slightly.

"You're hurt."

It was all he could think to say. But Kanone just shrugged, a casual grin on his face.

"I've been hurt before. Well....still can't say I expected that little snag, did I?"

And he lifted his revolver.

_______

"What's the POINT?"

But Vlad tensed, taking two steps back.

Better to not take any risks with Danny at stake.

Kanone simply shrugged again.

"So.....Little Masters or Little Fenton or whatever you call this thing lives. Not a bad thing at all, actually...is he alright?"

Vlad blanched.

This killer.....this stalker...who had been trying to SHOOT Danny in cold blood....

Was now asking if the boy would be alright.

Kanone managed a quite pleasant, almost little school girl smile.

"And so the game ends. Terrible shame, quite....I have never been on the short end of the, so young people say, stick. Ah...." Kanone sighed dreamily, swaying as blood dripped

down his front.

"Tis an interesting thing, isn't it?"

Jack growled.

"You will never tou-"

"But, in a way, seeing as when Young Master whatever the heck he is now, wakes, he'll be doing nothing but wishing for a consummation devoutly to be wished-death. Therefore,

if this game must end as a gentleman's understanding rather then final checkmate......a truce can be declared between us, no?"

"If you think you can hurt my son AND GET AWAY WITH-"

Kanone swayed again.

"When I saw the ghost boy's accomplishments, I shivered in anticipation. One by one-Overgrowth, Pariah Dark.....it made me terribly happy. I could finally have the pleasure of

slaughtering such a....unique specimen....or I could finally die, as I've dreamed of for so long...."

Jack stared at him. Crimson was still dripping onto the floor. How was he even still-?

Kanone chuckled lightly.

"Call it selfish of me, if you would," he said thoughtfully, reaching for a twisted bit of molten metal to steady himself.

"Life dealt me a generous hand.....I however, was not in the mood for such an item, useful as it was. So here it ends-an honest truce. I expect to be seeing your, "Little Badger,"

shortly, Plasmius. Perhaps, perhaps not. Fate is an odd thing, aye, Vladdie?"

Vlad opened his mouth, but quite promptly froze as Kanone closed his eyes, a pleasant smile on his face-

And pulled the trigger.

BANG.

----

Only after the ringing echo and the thud had ceased, and silence overtook the shocked men, did the two realize what had happened.

Kanone had shot himself in the heart.

And, even as the two men rushed to his still smiling form, the damage had been done.

And Kanone Hilbert never moved again.

----

With a furious hiss and the sharp reek of sulfur, the match flared to life. Darkness was banished, sent scurrying away to huddle in pools of flickering black about dusty corners and

beneath the dilapidated frames of furniture. Weakened by a sudden breeze too slight to be felt, the light stuttered fitfully, dimmed, and nearly went out. The gloom pressed forward

in response, clawing eagerly for lost territory, only to slink sullenly away when the tiny flame reached matchwood and drew strength from the fuel, growing greedily.

Squinting night-adapted eyes against the glow, Vlad's nose wrinkled ashe touched the flame to the nearest candlewick. As it caught and began to burn sedately, he quickly moved

on to another, and then another.

After a furious argument, Jack reluctantly allowed Vlad to bring Danny to his own medical facility at their home. Alfred had fainted in a dead heap when Danny had been brought

safely home....

With a rib and a half blasted off in the gas explosion. After an intense three hour surgery-it was done. Vlad had been able to wearily put away all his medical supplies-disposing of

some-and sink next to Danny's side as he quietly injected morphine into his son's side, wincing.

Danny was going to feel THIS one....

Jack was sitting in a chair nearby Danny's bedside, face in his hands. Vlad swallowed.

He only loved Danny too well.....but Jack was definitely a threat. He had to go.

For right now, the ghost boy was tucked up in bed, sound asleep. His breathing was still a little strained due to the chill he'd sustained in the snow....and that would had just been

stitched up, so....at least Danny was no longer rambling feverishly about whatnot.

During his fevered ramblings, Danny had murmured all sorts of strange things about fruit loops and fathers. The poor boy was completely delirious.

Vlad was still sitting at the smaller boy's side, gently wiping the boy's face with a damp cloth. His other hand rested lightly on Danny's in silent comfort. Jack's eyes narrowed as

he took Danny's opposite hand. The billionaire said nothing, candlelight still burning as fresh wax began to fall.....

The clock continued its eternal pace, never ceasing it's constant rhythm, not even when Danny cried out, startling the two men at five o clock in the morning.


	26. The Truth

Candlelight was burning low as Danny continued to skake, whimpering. Jack's eyes widened slightly.

"Son....you okay?"

The ghost boy let out a shuddering gasp. Vlad seized his hand tighter, eyes wide, voice urgent.

"Daniel?"

But although the two men anxiously watched the trembling child, he still said nothing. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

Did he not inject enough morphine into the boy's system? Although.....after years of being in the hospital, he still had a clear dislike of.....mendicant syringes, he was quite able to

fill Danny's veins with the painkiller.

What was wrong?

Danny moaned, and thrashed again. Jack seized Danny's shoulders, eyes imploring.

"Son....son-just c-calm down, okay? Just cal-"

But, with that, the ghost boy let out a moan, and began rocking back and forth. Jack's grip tightened.

"Son....just stay still! You're going to hurt yourself like this!"

But Danny continued to thrash. Vlad seized him by the shoulders.

"Little badger....._calm down."_

As much as Jack hated to admit it, he admired the careful use of force in Vlad's tone. Danny swallowed, still shivering slightly, but did not move.

"Daniel.....Take. It. _Easy. _Your body will heal but ONLY if you give it time and ONLY if you let it. Just relax."

If Danny could hear Vlad, he was ignoring him. That, or he was seriously freezing. Vlad sighed and covered Danny's shivering frame with another quilt before standing up.

"Look after him for a second. I need to get more morphine."

----

Finally, even after the adrenaline pumping in his veins this whole accursed night-and morning-Vlad's eyelids began to grow heavy. He glared at Jack, who likewise scowled in

return.

He would not let himself to fall victim to the oblivion that was slumber. There was not a fragment of hope that Vlad would give Jack the pleasure of stealing his little boy away.

The poor thing had been through enough.

And if Jack put another finger-if there was one SCRATCH on Danny in the morning that had not been present that night-

Someone's wish list had Death signed in their own blood.

* * * *

Jack glowered at the upstart, who did likewise.

He still couldn't believe it.

After all these years, his friend, his very best friend.....had _trick__ed_ him.

No, Trick was the wrong word.

_Betrayed _was better.

Years of lies, falsehoods, and deceit about his son's whereabouts.

And now his own child did not know his own face....

_Is that not better? _snarled a voice in Jack's head. The Ghost Hunter cringed.

_"I....dunno what you-"_

_"Vlad saved your child's life. Try for some gratitude. Would YOU hand over his son to him if you thought he had been abusing him in any fashion? Vlad did what he thought was _

_right."_

_"But he LIED to Danny!"_

_"So he did. But he did do a much better job of rai-"_

_"SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP! Things should never have been this way!"_

_"But they were and are, Jack Fenton."_

And, being unable to argue with that, Jack bent his head, asking unanswerable questions to himself, feeling very alone, despite his son and former best friend with him, in the dark.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A panged gasp.

Someone attempted to shoot upright in bed, but, with a pained groan, sank back against the pillows, head spinning, a nasty ache in his spine.

Bruises were burning everwhere-but his _side-_

Danny bit his lip, and, with some difficulty, turned around and bit his pillow to stop himself from making a noise.

The agony burning in his ribcage throbbed, pulsing in tune with his own heartbeat, moaning as he rocked back and forth, twisting.....

His head-Danny let out another cry, but Vlad and Jack had long since fallen to slumber beside him on their chairs....

The writhing.....

Something was cracking and breaking in two....

Swarming like a pack of irate and stirred hornets....Danny began to frantically sob, hating himself for being so weak....

But every particle of him felt blistered, dying for release as-

Someone stop...

_Someone stop this...._

But it did not end. The fire errupting in his veins-the arctic shivers racing across his spine, burning , freezing, fire and ice-

He convulted-his throat was dry-nearly blistering itself-stomach in absolute, swirling knots-he vomited on the floor....as the world continued to-

CRACK.

The final barrier broke as Danny collapsed backwards, eyelids fluttering shut, one last thought reverberating in his mind:

_

* * *

_

Danny Fenton woke up in a dead sweat hours later, shaking head to toe.

It broke over him.

The physical pains were soon dying away....washed by something else.

Danny lay there, too completely numb to blink.

Nothing.

His mind was blank. Heart empty.

That was good. Empty was fair.

The smallest hint of energy would open the floodgates.

And if it meant preserving his sanity by feeling nothing, so be it.

But....

Danny's eyes closed, burning with tears as he tried to repress sobs that were continuing to rasp and serrate his tender and inflamed throat.

Too late.

They would not stop coming.

* * *

It was a long time, before Danny managed to move, though that tiny movement shot him through with an electrifying jolt of pain.

"Arrr...."

Danny fell back with a small gasp onto his now thoroughly soaked pillow, eyes still streaming.

Heart still empty, they nonetheless continued their march as Danny let out the tiniest squeak.

It had all been a lie.

Everything.

Daniel Masters was but a sham identity. The memories, the affection, the...._family bond _they had shared-

Everything.

Vlad had tried to kill him on occasion-

And Danny had loved him, called him....called him-

Father.

Danny trembled in revulsion.

That sick, evil, demented, fruitloop had taken him away from-

_Your father, who wanted to slaughter you?_

Fenton bristled. Apparently, Masters was not so easily dismissed.

_"Get away from me."_

_"You can't deny the truth, Fenton. Vlad is your father, not Jack."_

_Fenton let out a strangled shout._

_"YOU'RE LYING! SHUT YOUR TRAP, GET OUT, AND QUIT LYING! I WAS HERE FIRST!"_

_"Seeing as you took fourteen year's absence, I assumed you weren't coming back."_

_"You thought wrong then, didn't you, you spoiled, namby-pamby, goody-two shoes, Mister Know-it-All!"_

_Danny Masters let out a snarl._

_"EXCUSE ME?! You're the uncivilized, rude, downright idiotic, poor piece of ne'vr do well trash!"_

Danny closed his eyes again, but he could still see the two argue.

_"VLAD LIED to you! LIED! And you're OKAY with that?!"_

_Masters paused._

_That blow hit hard._

_And it hurt._

_"What about YOU?! Your Father shot you down!"_

_Fenton seriously lurched back._

_"H-He didn't know I-I-"_

_"Was the ghost boy? I doubt it would've made a difference. He probably would've thrown you out of the family. And THEN where would you go?"_

_"STOP IT!"_

_"YOU STOP! Get out of my head!"_

_"I was here first!"_

_"Was not."_

_"Was so."_

_"Not!"_

_"So!"_

_"Not!"_

_"So!"_

_"NOT!"_

_"SO!"_

With a strangled yelp, Danny scurried out of bed, staggering as he felt the rippling wave of pain clench at his side.

_"SHUT UP, THE BOTH OF YOU!"_

The two fell silent, which was bliss, but Danny wasn't done yet. He allowed the rings to form at his waist, shuddering as his side burned in irratation-and phased through the door.

Phantom was good.

Like having your heart empty out.

Phantom was completely neutral, and acted acceptant to both sides. Whichever side won out, was fine with him.

But not now.

As Danny phased through wall after wall-walls that his Masters side recognized all too well-he finally appeared at his destination-outside.

Snow.

Everywhere, beautiful, glistening, pure white snow, blanketing the world in pure splendor.

To think he had been enjoying a spring day as Danny Masters hours ago-

Danny smiled slightly.

And burst into hysterical sobs as he sank into the snow, which burned slightly against his side, but he ignored it, as he pounded his silver fist against the earth, the tears slipping

from his eyes like raindrops, wishing with all his might that Kanone had killed him, or, better yet-had never been born at all.


	27. Snow

AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Gomen Nasai! GOMEN NASAI!

I am so, so sorry for taking so long! That headache I got turned out to be quite ghastly….I went to bed for an early night, and the computer

dies on us! DIES! Grrrrrrrrr…..

I won't be able to update any of my stories between Tuesday and Saturday….so again, I'm extremely sorry!

Snow

The snow was in springtime was surreal.

As well as this ever happening. A brief pause in the ghost boy's step. Danny closed his eyes, silver hand closing over his chest, not bothering to avoid touching the serrated, stinging, burning flesh that was now itching like a thousand flea bites. Danny shuddered.

He hated when wounds did that…..sort of like when his arm had been broken, when he was a young boy. Often, Danny would wake at night, whimpering because sharp pains had struck the fractured bone. Plasmius…..or _Father-_the Fenton shred of him hissed in revulsion at that, while Masters let out a soft cry-would often come to comfort him.

He was an idiot.

He was nothing more then the world's greatest, biggest idiot.

Even if his "former" mind had been decimated, why couldn't he see the truth?

Vlad should've left him to die-it would've been far more merciful that day. Danny had continued his march, but now paused again, face screwed up again as he bit the inside of his cheek, trembling as he fought the howl again….

But all that came out was a shugddered moan. Danny sank to his knees, face still in his hands.

Masters…..Fenton….he had lost them both, even as the two were battling it out somewhere distantly on the plain of Danny's mind.

They were too broken to pull into one person-and the two simply refused to coexist together, as if it were a violation of nature itself.

All that was left was unbiased, broken shard of shadow.

A phantom.

Danny managed a bitter twitch to his face as the voices resumed their dispute in his head. He achingly wished they would SHUT up…..

But was the silence any better? No matter……every step tore like a serrated ringe anyway.

And not, to his great regret, just his physical wound.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"You see? Everything was perfectly fine until that stupid girl showed up! She ruined EVERYTHING!"_

_A snarl._

_"Call my sister that ONE MORE TIME and I swear, I'll make you wish you never existed, Jack."_

_"Ooh, calling me Jack? The same dude you tried to murder you…..with some woman named Maddie?"_

_"DO YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?!"_

_"We ARE outside, you dolt. Did the snow give you any bright ideas?"_

Danny slowly shook his head, eyes still burning. But now, he was silent, even though his stomach was still twisted and curdled into complicated knots…..

The boy staggered, eyes flashing slightly. The world was in an odd, dim haze.

Numbness was good. It had a tendency to drown things out.

And that was the morphine that Danny's mind screamed for, as he continued to stumble about, half blind. He had no direction, nor destination. His aching feet only had the desire to move, and Danny allowed them, swaying as the two continued.

_"DUDE! You were born from a LIE! Are you OKAY with THAT?!"_

_"Of course I'm not, you stupid idiot! How do you THINK I FEEL RIGHT NOW?! My father, my home……"_

_A raspy cry Phantom recognized as misery._

_"MY LIFE IS NOTHING BUT A LIE!"_

_Fenton paused, frowning slightly._

_"How do you think _I_ feel? I've been locked up for ten years in the darkness! I can't remember ANYTHING else after being…." He shuddered._

_"Vlad…..wrecked everything. My friends…..my family…..what do I have left?! They're ten years older, my parents don't even want to LOOK at me now that I'm a FREAK of nature-"_

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! _

With a plunk, Danny fell to his knee once again, begging the two to stop their infernal, everlasting screamscreamscreaming……

The truth didn't hurt.

It obliterated.

Everything.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

A stiff stretch. A yawn, and a shuddered moan.

Vlad awoke, blinking for a few seconds, wondering why he was in a chair.

Did he….fall asleep watching the Packers again? He couldn't recall.

So why….was he in Danny's roo-

As the red numbers of the nearby digital clock caught his attention as the other hybrid slowly scanned the room, so did the billionaire's breath catch in his lungs, constricting them quite abruptly.

Daniel! Was Daniel….?

But the four poster bed was empty. Vlad groaned, and knocked a hand to his face, smacking himself repeatably.

He was an idiot, he was an idiot, he was an idiot.

Sometimes, the boy was so bold he wanted to kill him! He had just had his rib cage extremely compromised…..after several hours of intense, critical to serious condition surgery….

….and he decided to go on a walk.

That was it-Alfred was to stop letting Danny eat anything with sugar for his late night snacks.

Jack was still dozing beside him. The idiot. Vlad rolled indigo eyes.

Well….some things couldn't be help. As Vlad stiffly got up from his feet, he attempted to will his body into Plasmius.

Nothing. Not even a spark. Vlad groaned.

He was going to have a little "talk" with Skulker, regarding who he did "business' with….

Vlad hurried his way to the window, slightly breathless. His eyes widened as his hand touched the cool glass.

There, trudging in the snowbanks, was a tiny blur.

A tiny blur with arms wrapped about him.

A tiny blur with silver hair….

Masters managed a growl as he hurtled out the door, wishing he could simply glide down.

Danny was going to open the stitches if he wasn't careful!

Meanwhile, Jack's eyes slowly opened, a frown creasing his face as he too, slowly turned to the doorway before standing.


	28. In a Name

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

Danny's luminous silver boots continued to crunch through the driven snow. He vaguely asked himself why he did not fly, but his own spirits refused to allow his what felt like a thousand pound body-like stygian iron-to rise from the frosty, hard earth.

What was he going to do now, exactly?

A face flashed before his eyes-but it was not that of Plasmius or Jack.

Red eyes….a perpetually changing body……

In a realm where most of the lesser wraiths refused to visit in the Zone……

Clockwork.

Because Vlad had begged him to, he'd…..he'd…..

That ghost.

That filthy, conniving, cold hearted-heck, no hearted ghost. Even if his intentions had been well….

Clockwork knew things. It would be a fairly safe bet that the ancient ghost knew everything that existed betwixt and between the two worlds…..

So he must've known that…..in ten years….

What the action of restoring his body to a four year old form would do….

Danny clenched his fists, but the desperation was quickly drowning the red out of his eyes in an odd dilution to pink…..

There had to be a way.

If he begged, with all his might and energy….

Using Vlad's own ghost portal, maybe he could-

Danny froze.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunchcrunchcrunch….._

The ghost boy took a hesitant step backwards, not sure if his body would allow him to run.

Who was….?

And, in the distance, Danny saw the last person he wanted to see making a beeline straight for him, a dark blur in the distance.

Danny was afraid.

He wasn't sure why, exactly, seeing as the ghost hybrid had his powers shorted out for another few hours, but seeing as Phantom, Masters, and Fenton were actually agreeing on something, he knew it was time to HEED.

And so, his body obeyed without question this time as he turned tail and bolted, ruby red droplets freefalling from his body, not caring what direction they went, not caring whether he fell, only in a frantic pursuit of getting AWAY…..

"Daniel!"

He twitched in irritation as he continued in the courtyards, hoping to be covered by the safety of the snowy pines soon.

Ten years. Ten YEARS, and he still couldn't call him Danny!

The billionaire never learned…..

….did he?

Blast! The boy was fast!

Vlad huffed in irritation as he pressed himself faster. If Danny wasn't in this severe of a condition, it would be obvious he could easily outbolt Vlad.

Vlad's eyes widened in slight disbelief as Danny continued to stumble away.

_"Daniel_! Daniel, it's me!"

But the boy showed no signs of slowing down. Vlad's frantic pants for air were creating puffs of air in the chilly drafts.

Was he………..frightened of him? What was going on?

What did Kanone DO to him, exactly?

Vlad stumbled on the slippery ground, eyes coming across not pure snow…..

But that a now crimson color. That did it. Danny was hurt!

"DANIEL MASTERS, STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!"

Danny's feet began to slow, the earth swaying back and forth. It felt like he was on a ship, except there was no spray of salt on his lips.

But plenty of frost.

Something-or someone-was making him slow down. His bandages were now quite stained, ectoplasm and occasionally blood sweeping out like a piece of Christmas décor.

Danny came to an abrupt stop, biting his lip.

And then, he slowly turned.

It took Vlad a few minutes, but he made it, gasping as he stumbled forward, reaching for Danny. Danny took a few steps back, eyes wary. Vlad frowned.

"Little Badger…..it's me. I won't hurt you."

Phantom thought he could hear Fenton laugh in derision somewhere as Vlad held out a pale hand towards him.

"I've been so worried…."

Fenton made a snarling growl.

_Worried you'll lose your puppet?_

Vlad had to raise another eyebrow as he stepped forwards, in an attempt to embrace the boy. Danny carefully stepped out of range again, before turning his soft emerald orbs to meet indigo.

Vlad shuddered.

The boy's eyes…were the scariest things that Vlad had seen from the Little Badger to this day. There was much rage, sorrow, and more then a little betrayal felt in his vision. Vlad's heart tightened.

They looked, with the fact that they had managed to keep some of their childhood innocence-like a beaten kitten's orbs would.

And they certainly looked more then a little dead.

Were it not for the fact Kanone was already dead…..Vlad's fists tightened.

"Little Badger, I….."

"Please don't call me that."

Vlad blinked, a little hurt.

"But I've…..I've called you that since we brought you home from the hospital!"

Danny simply stared at him. After a minute or so, the older hybrid found himself staring at his glossy shoes instead, shoulders hunched as a chilly wind swept through the air.


	29. Ocarina of Time

Danny finally found his voice, which still sounded rather dead.

"There….was a party, Vlad."

Master's eyes narrowed.

Was Daniel delirious? But now wasn't the time for that. He made a grab for Danny's waist, but this time, Danny rose away into the air, hovering over the earth by a few inches.

"One….a long time ago. Ten years, to mark the celebration of twenty."

What on EARTH was Da-?

"My….mom went. SO did Dad. And me. And….Jazz."

Vlad's heart froze.

And abruptly stopped beating as he whipped to face the sorrowful orbs of Danny Phantom.

"Little ba-er, Danny, please. You're not well, you need to get some rest-"

But Danny continued.

"Ecto-pusses. And….three green birds. Skulker….was there as well."

Vlad's mouth had dropped.

His mind had gone completely blank, his mouth very dry. His heart resumed hammering, but at a now much more frantic pace.

The world was completely silent, save for the wind flute playing in the distance, the world still muffled in its almost pure comforter.

Danny's eyes deadened somewhat again.

"The birds….went for the father of the family. Jack Fenton. I….saved him. And then, I met up…"

Vlad's fists were now so tightly clenched it was quite painful. Well….it would've been if he could've taken any notice.

_Please….son…..I'm begging you…..stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it….._

"…with you, Vlad Plasmius."

And something in Vlad's carefully constructed core-taken with great prestige and care-snapped as he made a frantic seize for Danny again, and this time, succeeded in crushing the ghost boy to him, mindful of his side.

Danny did not attack Masters, nor did he go intangible, but Fenton and Masters seemed keen enough of moving away. Danny did not really care, seeing as Phantom was still…

Vlad let his knees slide to the snow, arms folding around Danny as if desperate the boy would fade from his fingertips.

Danny's eyes finally closed, as something hot dripped onto the billionaire's shoulder.

"Please….Danie-Danny. You're not well, you're not well-"

Well. That was typically what a person was when they were dead. Give or take. Danny closed his eyes again, feeling hot blood rushing underneath Vlad's flesh.

And allowed his body to phase into intangibility, so that Vlad's arms found that he was holding nothing but cold, empty air as Danny sank away into icy earth, wincing as Vlad's cry of pain melted away in the distance.

_When along the pavement,_

_Palpitating the flames of life,_

_People flicker around me._

_I forget my bereavement_

_The gap in a great constellation,_

_The place where a star used to be._

What had made Danny Masters "real" was gone. How could he resume living a lie if it meant destroying Fenton and Phantom in the process?

And ultimately, Masters?

Fenton had bee locked away into darkness-and although it pitied Masters somewhat, despite his own predicament, it now wanted to be avenged, body and soul.

Fenton was the firstborn, and therefore closest to Phantom. It wanted freedom. It wanted hope.

But mostly, it simply wanted to be _saved._

As for Danny Masters, Masters simply wanted to know whymhis own "father" had lied to him for all this time.

And although it pitied Fenton, it did not, under any circumstances, seem willing to die to keep Fenton happy.

He felt he had done too much-worked too hard-to die now.

And how could you collapse ten years of his life as being nothing short of a mistake? A part of him learned to _love _Vlad like he had loved Jack.

Love.

That word hurt more then anything else.

There are stars in the night sky that look brighter then the others. When you look at them through a telescope, you realize you are looking at twins. The two stars rotate around each other, sometimes taking a hundred years to do it. They create so much gravitational pull there's no room around for anything else. You might see a blue star, for example, and realize only later that it has a white dwarf as a companion-the first one shines so bright, by the time you notice the second one, it's really nothing but too late.

But he needed help.

And, if it could come from anyone, it had to be Clockwork.


	30. Phantom Hourglass

Farewell, my friends. At least until Saturday!

But I hate leaving you locked away, so....here's one last Danny Phantom chapter before I go.

Phantom Hourglass

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny had found the ghost portal Vlad had reconstructed in his lab many years ago with ease. It was just a matter of pulling the drapery off, and switching the device that had

started everything to "On."

At least the journey alone would not be a difficult one. People who had stalked him in the Ghost Zone were unlikely to expect seeing him after ten years.

Well....unlikely to expect him looking the SAME for ten years....

Taking a deep breath-it had been many years since last he'd gone-Danny allowed his body to phase away into the emerald glow.

The ghost boy looked about in the gloom.

Little puffs of smoke floated on the freezing air, with doors still floating about on their hinges in midair, some leading to the real world, others, to different dimensions....

...and others went infinitely deeper into the eternal Zone.

Danny shivered, his ghost sense puffing out of his mouth.

Well...no surprise. He WAS in the land of the dead. Danny zoomed off, keeping care to remain intangible as he floated amongst asteroids.

Didn't want to be caught now, did he?

And the thought of an asteroid smacking him upside the head wasn't too comforting either.

* * *

He'd forgotten how creepy it was in here, with every object floating at least few inches above the ground, the world cast into a dark violet or emerald green....Danny looked

around.

The Box Ghost's dimension-how could he forget that?

Aw....Skulker's old lair. Danny hurriedly sped away.

The more things changed, the more they stayed the same in most scenarios, and he'd really rather not repeat that.

Clockwork's zone was avoided by most ghosts....even Skulker took care to leave a wide berth between them, because the ghost of time was NOT known for a sense of humor.

----

Dust.

Dust everywhere.

Cobwebs littered the scene, spiders scuttling frantically away as the ghost neared Clockwork's castle.

He glanced at his watch, and managed a small smile.

It was now steadily going haywire, flashing and spinning back and forth in an absentminded spiral-the hands still in a blur-

Beep, beep.

And with that, the watch died. Danny blinked.

Oh yeah-he was in the right place.

----

Nothing had changed.

Danny looked around, biting his lip.

Thouands of different clocks continued to chime upon the walls, a perpetual tick-tick-ticking sound being vibrated in this hall. Sand steadily swept down a large, skeletal hourglass,

elegantly curved in it's enormous pedestal like thistledown.

Danny closed his eyes, and placed a hand on the cool glass, shuddering for a moment.

Did Fate-or Destiny, whichever you called it-have everyone set in stone? Or was nothing planned, no accidents, no-?

The ghost boy sighed, and plunked his head against the glass, head and heart weary.

He really had no idea why'd he came. Clockwork was one of those "live and learn" types of people. Er...ghosts.

In other words, he kind of preferred to let things roll as they did, and let people discover things the hard way.

"Danny."

The hybrid started at the sound of the ancient voice, and slowly turned.

Despite Clockwork being a Ghost, his prescense had always been somewhat soothing to Danny. Mainly because, if you had to pick a thousand ghosts swearing a vendetta on you

with Clockwork accepting you-that pretty much evened everything out.

The ghost turned to look at Danny from the hourglass, red orbs so much different then Vlad's as they bored into the emerald.

"It has been awhile, young Phantom. I....would say that you've grown, but..." he shrugged helplessly.

Anger boiled up in the ghost boy's stomach, but it was quickly quelled by an icy feeling of dread.

".....Clockwork."

The two were silent, watching large grains of sand slip into the glass below. Danny clenched his fists.

"....do you...uh....know why I'm-"

The ghost bobbed his head.

"I do indeed, Danny."

Danny began to tremble, before whipping out to face the older ghost, eyes ablaze.

And, much to his regret, brimming.

"Why? Why did you DO that? You KNEW what was going to happen, didn't you?"

The ghost nodded, and opened his mouth. But Danny was on a roll.

"WHY? Why didn't you set me free? Why didn't you come to me and tell me the truth? Why did you let Vlad just TAKE me away like that?!"

Danny turned around, and smashed his fist into the glass, grinding his teeth as he began to violently shake.

"My entire life's been nothing but A LIE! My Dad shot me, Vlad LIED to me for ten years-FOURTEEN if you count the false memories, but I just-"

Danny's face crumpled, and he bowed his head, feeling ashamed.

A pair of hands took the ghost boy's shoulders.

"Danny, calm down."

THe ghost turned to face him, angry indignance radiating from now slightly red and green eyes.

"How?! I don't have anywhere else to go! I-"

THe ghost of time sighed.

"Danny....please. A few deep breaths. I never liked hysterics."

The boy glowered at him, but said nothing before staring at the floor. Clockwork drew his chin up, frowning slightly.

"I no more asked for this fate upon you then you did, Danny. I am merely a slave of this hall-but you lie free. Free to make your own decisions, free to break away from a web of

partial deciept-free to live."

The ghost paused.

"Let us cover a few things, Danny. You would've died that day had I not intervened. I normally would not have favored a person above the other jaywalkers of time, I did hope to

spare you at least an early end. Such results would've been catrastrophic if I had let you end."

Danny swallowed, hiccuping slightly.

"Catastrophic? What do you-?"

The now young ghost chose to ignore this.

"And as for you're having no place to go-nonsense. Should worst come to worst, I would be more then happy t take you on as my apprentice....though you'd spend more then one

orbital cycle dusting. Frostbite told you, as I recall, that his realm would be happy to accominate you.

Vladimir..." Clockwork paused, not missing the fact that Danny had flinched.

"The ghost hybrid has done terrible things in his past, Danny. I do not deny it-nor should he. But, if anything, he loved you-still loves you. Your..."Masters" side, as I recall, may be

a warped version of Fenton, but it was always Fenton underneath.

And that side still loved him as your surrogate father. Do not deny it, ghost child-you know it to be true."

Clockwork's hand found Danny's face again.

"As for your real father, as it were, I can tell you that nothing has haunted him more then learning the truth about what he had done. Although Maddie too, partook of the

violence, he wholeheartedly believed it was his error that led to your rumor.

Which was why he shut down Fenton Works."

Danny's mouth dropped, eyes now shining disbelief.

"W-what?"

--------------------------------

Whew! Guys, I gotta get going-my ride is here!

Farewell!


	31. Vlad's Lament

When all I did was love you

Sorry I've been away for so long! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!

And, in this chapter, there is a small lullaby that I'd like to share with you: .com/watch?v=08RYp-uDpPo

It's a favorite of mine...so I hope you like it too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------　

It was dark.

It was completely, completely and entirely dark, save for the flickering candle light nearby.

It sent darkness rapidly scurrying away to huddle in pools of flickering black about shady corners and beneath the velvety frames of furniture.. Weakened by a sudden breeze too slight to be felt, the light stuttered fitfully, dimmed, and nearly went out. The gloom pressed forward in response, clawing eagerly for lost territory, only to slink sullenly away when the tiny flame recovered, flickered slightly as its tiny plume of smoke continued to rise, and drew strength from the rejuvenation.

Everything felt sharper, unfamiliar, like a misshapen glove, or, as Daniel might've said as a young child-MEAN.

It simply did not feel the same.

Not even twisting the golden key on Danny's old music box that he had used to soothe a fevered Danny with the tinkling tune named 

_Zanarkand._

The little music box still lay on the dresser, the golden key finally ending its circling watch. It tinkled slightly as it reached its end, and then

finally ended.

All was silent, save for the constant t_ick-tick-ticking..._Vlad was grateful that it had ended. He felt that he should've closed the wretched little

antique, he felt no able to move himself from the floor anymore then a fish could flutter into the sky.

Vlad dully stared at the darkly polished wood, before finally pulling away.

He had gotten it from a business trip quite a few years ago.....

...before he threw his Industry World-practically every business world- into pure chaos.

* * *

The one he had worked tiredlessly for so many years, reaping gross amounts of cash from his...."nightime....._scavenger_ hunting..." shameless bribery, blackmail, shady dealings, trade, and negotiations....

Covering such things as Ghost Terminating Technology, to TV sattelite dishes. An emblem on every newspaper, employees only accepted after extremely rigorous training.....

As the Corporate CEO and Founder, Vladimir had been one of the World's top thirty in Industry Gross Supremacy in the market.....or IGS-and had been doing more then very well for himself.

Until, one day, after seeing a six year old Danny happily bring home a macaroni covered mug for Father's Day, Vlad had gone to a usual meeting....

....and, amongst rigorous protests, shock, and stock market outrage, announced his decision to end his business career as well as any and all governmental duties.

The papers had a positive field day that night.....

* * *

It had been all for Danny. For a life alone with his little one, away from the paparazzi, away from the family that had started it all.

Something already tightly clenched inside Vad's insides convoluted as he closed his eyes.

Nothing had ever hurt like this before.

Not when the ghost zone had opened its full fury on his face.

Not when the nurses had shakingly withdrawn the bandages from his face after his third surgery....

Not even when he had recieved that ridiculous wedding invitation for Jack and Maddie's wedding.

The Little Badger's room felt as empty as a gnawing, hungry stomach, as if the very whitewashed plaster of the room sensed that it's owner was...not present.

Not present were good words. They were numb.

Number then the nearby Grandfather clock, ticking quietly in the corner. From the billionaire's bedraggled thoughts, there was a faint urge to smash the antique into pieces.

When everything you loved was lost, how could the passage of time seem anything but an eternal maelstorm of

Which was exactly how Vlad Masters felt at the moment, from where he lay, curled up into a tiny ball against what had been

It was always so.

Ironic, wasn't it? The red threads of fate were always loose at the loom, as if made by a careless weaver....

He had never intended things to get this far.

Nevertheless, they did. If he, Vladimir, had not been so soft hearted....if he had just used the injector when the opportunity presented itself-!

Vlad bit his lip, and silently reached for a glossy, leatherbound book underneath the four poster bed that had been Daniel's.

Every particle of his insides had been torn to pieces. Knowing these old memories, it would probably serrate them aflame again.

He shrugged it aside nonetheless, as he slowly slid the book open.

It seemed to make little difference to what he did now.

---

Vlad's eyebrows creased as he stared at the glossy photos with a small frown.

There was Daniel, a large smile on his face as he turned that day at the seaside to give the billionaire a wave.

Vlad managed a thin smile as he quietly turned the gold edged pages.

Ah...there was that time he had self automated the camera to take a picture by itself....but Danny had gotten bored and flew off, causing Vlad

to chase after him into the sky, when the timer had ended and all you could see were two blurry figures in a cerulean skyline....

Something splashed onto Danny's photographic face. A pale hand angrily swiped it away.

No wonder Danny was curious...he could never find any photos of himself BEFORE he was four. When he had inquired, the billionaire grew

uncomfortable, and told him that he really was uncertain on the old photos' whereabouts.

Uncertain.

Vlad vigorously shook his head, and bit his lip as he moved onto the little red pages.

There was Danny's school photo....he had just lost a tooth a few days ago-and you could see the gaps.

Not to mention the grape juice stains on his shirt, the tousled hair, his inky fingers, and the bandage on his knee.

All the same, he looked positively adorable.

Vlad turned the page.

There was a picture of Maddie that Daniel had obviously looked at quite a few times-the little fingerprints still on the corners of the gold ridges.

A lump grew in the billionaire's throat, and he quickly moved on.

Ah...the holiday pictures. There was Danny on Rosh Hashanah, wearing a suit before the two left for synagouge.

Vlad was of Hebrew descent, but, in keeping with Danny's old lifestyle, the two celebrated Christmas as well.

Rosh Hashanah....the new year.

Vlad's grip tightened.

There was Danny at the river, beginning Tashlikh.

During the afternoon of the first day occurs the practice of _tashlikh_, in which prayers are recited near natural flowing water, and one's sins are symbolically

cast into the water. Many also have the custom to throw bread or pebbles into the water, to symbolize the "casting off" of sins.

Vlad turned to look at the right page.

There was Danny at the dinner table along with Alfred, looking puzzled at the fact that Vlad had drawn out his camera.

He remembered that day very well...and there was quite a bit of food on that day. He still felt vaguely sick rembering...

Rosh Hashanah meals often include apples and honey, to symbolize a sweet new year. Various other foods with a symbolic meaning may be served, depending

on local _minhag_ (custom), such as tongue or other meat from the head of an animal (to symbolize the head of the year).

　Much to Danny's revulsion....it was normally hard enough for the boy to begin his Hebrew lessons. Back then, all he knew was "Tsom Kal" and, "Oy vey,"

which he had said a lot as a child.

He'd certainly grown since then....

There was Danny on Hannukah's first night when he was five. Danny had a large smile on his face, and his plate was heaped with potato lakes.

Accordingly, potato pancakes, known as latkes in Yiddish, are traditionally associated with Hanukkah, especially among Ashkenazi families, as they are prepared by

frying in oil.

Danny had always liked to dip them in applesauce. But then again, applesauce+deep fried potatoes =yum for Danny. He usually managed to

eat six or seven on the first night.

Yet the lad STILL never gained an ounce.....but, then again, he always had quite a boundless supply of energy.

Skulker, still under Vlad's employ, spent half his existance chasing that boy around the courtyard, while a very entertained Vlad would watch,

sipping iced tea.

Danny was always giggling, and Skulker was left lying on the ground, utterly out of breath and flushed as he panted.

"You.....stupid little...."

But Danny had continued to zoom about like a mad fly, pausing to stick his tongue out at the Hunter before rocketing away.

_________

There was Danny on the festival of lights. He was busy hanging up paper stars with a large smile on his face, while Alfred began hanging up paer lanterns.

Vlad almost managed a chuckle as he turned to the next one.

Ah....that darn little dreidel again.

The _dreidel_, or _sevivon_ in Hebrew, is a four-sided spinning top that children play with on Hanukkah.. Each side is imprinted with a Hebrew letter. These letters are an acronym for the Hebrew words נס גדול היה שם (**_N_**_es **G**adol **H**aya **S**ham_, "A great miracle happened there"), referring to the miracle of the oil that took place in the Beit Hamikdash.

Vlad closed his eyes for a moment, turning the laminated pictures decorated by the blue Star of David carefully.

That darn game...

The dreidel that Daniel had awkwardly shaped that year certainly seemed to love him. If he wasn't getting _gimel_-or all the chocolate gelt-it was giving Vlad _Nun_ or _Shin_.

Every Hannukah, Daniel's mouth was chocolate coated, and it was always in a large smile.

Vlad managed a faint, watery smile himself, before flicking the pictures ahead slightly, watching Danny's childhood holidays.

There was Danny in his ghost form, hanging up the star on the Christmas tree with a large smile on his face....the boy was then sadly looking at a smiling gingerbread man he had eaten-Danny had thought him too nice to eat, so Vlad had covered the little cookie with a special gauze to preserve it, and, much to the older Daniel's bashfullness, hung it up every year.

Ten years was such a long, short time....

Vlad flicked the pages to last year-when an extremely nervous looking, thirteen year old Danny was wearing a kippah hat, and reading from the Torah at his Bar Mitzvah, trembling slightly at the podium, as the crowd began to look expectantly at him.

Just like his first piano concerto.

That had been a happy, happy day. One of the proudest of Vlad's life.

And now, tonight, it had all ended.

　The tears definitely came down now.

He had been wrong when he assured himself that he could feel no worse.

The billionaire staggered up, and made his way to Danny's balcony.

Or what had been.

---

Phasing into his ghostly counterpart, Vlad took off into the midnight sea of clouds.

The recent storm had prevented any stars from shining. The lack of moonlight also distorted his vision somewhat.

Vlad's ruby red eyes still frantically began to scan the perimeter all the same.

Where had he gone?

---

"DANNY!"

But no one answered. The dark grounds showed no silver glint of the teenager's head.

"DANIEL!"

The wind whipping in his ears did nothing to alleviate his suffering.

"LITTLE BADGER!"

'WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Silence. Then, a rustling sound from behind him.

Eyes brightening, the billionaire began to whip around.

"Da-"

In a flurry of feathers, a barn owl rushed past, screeching slightly as it rushed past into the evergreens.

Vlad's eyes slowly began to dullen as he sank towards the earth once gain, returning to the marble before allowing his body to phase back to

normal.

There was a pause before he buried his face into his hands, and he finally fell to his knees.

He froze, heart thudding.

A pair of footsteps behind him were growing very apparent.


	32. Everlasting Oracle of Seasons

Konnichiwa, everyone!

Boy, my computer doesn't want to work much today....ah, well.

Everyone, this is the chapter I refer to as....hmm.

What should I call THIS one?

Hmmm.....Already used Ocarina of Time...

Ooh...Oracle of Seasons sounds pretty cool...might as well go with that!

Things are pretty angsty rigt now...but they will get better. I promise.

_Quote:_

_Deep in the man sits fast his fate  
To mould his fortunes, mean or great:  
Unknown to Cromwell as to me  
Was Cromwell's measure or degree;  
Unknown to him as to his horse,  
If he than his groom be better or worse.  
He works, plots, fights, in rude affairs,  
With squires, lords, kings, his craft compares,  
Till late he learned, through doubt and fear,  
Broad England harbored not his peer:  
Obeying time, the last to own  
The Genius from its cloudy throne.  
For the prevision is allied  
Unto the thing so signified;  
Or say, the foresight that awaits  
Is the same Genius that creates. _

_The pain was still searing._

_And not just the deep scars that had been freshly cut into Danny's heart._

Danny pressed his hand to his side, wincing.

Ouch....darn thing still stung. Luckily, being a hybrid did allow his DNA structure to repair itself a bit more quickly then a human's....maybe the rib would grow back.

Maybe, Maybe not.

A raven fluttered by, screeching. Danny watched it go, eyes still dullened.

Clockwork had left him alone in the old clock tower for some serious thinking time, but all he found so far, instead of answers on what to do next, was the continuing ache in his

ribcage and a throbbing headache from thinking so much.

What was he supposed to do now?

He doubted Dad wanted to see HIM again. Finding out he was a freak of nature may have put a damper on their relationship.

Not to mention, the loss of ten years....

The ghost boy buried his face in his hands.

What was he going to do NOW? He desperately wanted to see them again-Sam, Tucker, Mom, Dad, Jazz-but he'd most likely have to stay transparent.

And would seeing that they left him behind for adulthood hurt even more?

Danny closed his eyes beneath his locked fingers.

If Clockwork hadn't-if he'd only-!

He was angry at them all. Dad, for projecting missiles at him in the first place, Vlad-for years of lies, Clockwork, for not helping him heal the situation....

He knew this would happen.

And he could've prevented it.

Instead, he had watched from afar, and let events pass as they did.

But why?

Danny's brilliant fist tightened.

All the same, you couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the Ghost of Time. Forever locked in a world that knew no time-nor anyone in it, except for those who occasionally

stumbled in every few hundred years?

Did Clockwork ask for this fate? Was he really a guiding force-or just a physical representation of it?

What would happen to Clockwork if the world ended? Did that mean time was also eliminated? Would HE die along with the Ghost Zone?

Unless there WAS life on other planets....but if there wasn't, what was left for Clockwork to do but ride out eternity?

What WAS he? He could be no ordinary ghost....but what did that make him if he wasn't time itself?

Just a puppet? Who created him? How old was he? Was he ever even born? Was he ever a human once? Did he get lonely? Could he die-well, not die-seeing as he was specter like-

but be destroyed?

"Gah!" Danny clasped his hands to his head.

He hadn't been trying to make his headache WORSE!

All the same, Clockwork seemed to know what would befall him and the others.

And not too willing to talk.

Maybe there was some merit to his suggestions-Frostbite had been perfectly happy to see him yesterday when he came to visit-though he commented he thought it had been

awhile since the two had seen each other.

Like Clockwork, Frostbite's realm didn't know anything, save for the snow and the ice.

Would that be so bad? His race looked a little skittish at the thought of Danny living with them....seeing as during their "training" ten years ago, he managed to freeze everyone in

a sheet on more then three consecutive occasions-but he'd gotten better at it.

There was always the option Clockwork offered-but it meant an eternity of ringing bells and dusting-none of which Danny was too keen about-but he supposed he could live with

that.

Or could he?

Danny wearily fluttered into the sky of the silent realm, watching the raven that had fluttered past him land on the ruined marble post, turn, and flutter towards him.

Holding very still, Danny held out his hands. The raven glided into them-much to his surprise; the bird must've never met a human before-as it let out a hoarse caw.

Slowly, it began to molt, its wings became sticky, and its shrieking cries turned to feeble croaks as its body-much to Danny's amazement-began to shrank into itself.

An opaque mold began to twist and turn as it continued to shrink....

And soon Danny was left holding a tiny egg in his hands.

The ghost boy shook his head, and carefully lay the egg in a small hollow on the post.

The realm of time was a freaky one-that was for sure.

_____

It was snowing.

No...raining.

No-there was sunshine.

It was windy?

Argh....

As Danny flew above the realm, he had to whistle.

Although flying had always spirited him-as of late, in these past three days-it had been doing little to no good.

But, when you were high enough in this realm-a good thousand to feet-you could see the world blur into different reality, like that of a kaledioscope-

He could see things-things sweet and not so sweet-emblems of time and history in its purest form. The first time he had come here, he nearly stumbled out of the sky from pure

shock.

The emerald world lost its creepiness, and wavered away to reveal something else.

There were rolling, endless hills-which had children running and shrieking about on them in very old fashioned clothes-1800s, by the looks of all the covered wagons-but if Danny

looked to the right, he could see the Dark Ages enormous, gotchic cathedrals that Sam loved solemnly ring on a windy Sunday morning, with inhabitants of the town hurrying

inside the great domed doors.

There were Native Americans, busy in the corn fields, some of them with dozing babies in carriers on their backs, and there was Edo-the feudal Shogun's capitol, with plenty of

people doing trade and negotiations on the streets.

And to the left, it looked like the Spanish Armada was busy attacking the English. Danny shuddered, and looked on.

Oh....there was a rocket being blasted off into space, with the American flag upon it....there were dinosaurs, either roaring at one another or eating-there was Beijing, everyone

bustling around a very odd looking structure that was positively aglow with light. Quite a ruckus going on down there. Danny could hear it all the way from up here!

The reason the structure looked so...unique, as it were, was mainly because the thing looked like it had been forged by hundreds and hundreds of metal beams-wrapped into a

bird's nest.

Ah, well. Danny flew on.

Probably didn't concern him.

----

Well, the Eiffel Tower certainly looked lovely at night.

Wasn't it some sort of symbol of France? You always saw it in kinky old cartoons when the characters ended up here. Odd.

Danny closed his eyes.

At least Fenton and Phantom had finally shut up. He wasn't sure if he particurlary wanted to ever phase into his human form ever again.

Too many memories.

But how was he going to go on with life if he just invented a new lie to live?

"Danny Phantom."

The boy jumped, and whirled about in midair, breathing shallow as his palms glowed a brilliant emerald.

His eyes cooled, and he fluttered back somewhat.

"Clockwork."

The ghost stared intently at him. Danny stared back.

Something about that ancient look in the ghost's crimson eyes seemed to keep him spellbound.

Finally, the ghost of time spoke.

"I....have a proposition for you."

And soon enough


	33. Second Duel

Someone stepped into the room, as Vlad adapted his eyes.

Jack Fenton was staring at him, a slightly bemused expression on his face.

_Quote:_

_Death is not the end  
Death can never be the end._

_Death is the road.  
Life is the traveller.  
The Soul is the Guide_

_..._

_Our mind thinks of death.  
Our heart thinks of life  
Our soul thinks of Immortality. _

"You look pathetic."

Vlad said nothing. Jack's face was mutinous.

"Believe it or not, my own hands are worse then yours."

The billionaire scowled as he hurriedly made his way up.

"Worse then-"

And then Vlad looked down at his trembling palms.

And screamed.

----

His heart hammering, Vlad shook.

He had his hands soaked in emerald and crimson.

Jack stepped forward with a scowl, clenching his fists.

"Where. Is. My. Son?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was silent after Vlad explained.

And then stepped forward, eyes ablaze with cold fire.

"We settle this score. Right now."

Vlad looked up again with another growl.

"You know what? I believed you've....over stayed your welcome, old friend."

Jack's eyes narrowed as a pair of black rings split in between the hybrid's waist.

"Sorry, PAL-I have over fifteen years of Ghost Hunting experience. I'd like to see you try and top it."

"And so would I. But I doubt I'll have to try."


	34. The Tangled Skein

The Tangled Skein

Hallo, everyone. Sorry I wrote such a short chapter....I was kind of pressed for time-especially yesterday. My bad.

_Quote:_

_Another place, another time,  
where dreams are explained,  
and the past well defined._

_Then, and only then,  
will meanings start to unfold.  
Topics you have in question,  
answers will now be told._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny frowned.

"A....proposition?"

"Indeed."

This was a set up. Knowing Clockwork, this was some kind of set up. Danny scowled, and drifted backwards a bit.

"....okay. What are the terms?"

"You have the ability to make things...perhaps not as they were, but better."

Silence. Danny's heart began to pound.

"H-how? And w-what do I have to do in return?"

Clockwork's eyes bored into his own.

"I believe you already know the answer to that, young Phantom," he said quietly.

The hybrid frantically began to shake his head.

"I don't! Please-I don't have a-"

"Clue, young ghost? You do. And you've known from the beginning what must be done. Clockwork's gloved hands reached for Danny's side.

The Ghost Boy flinched back slightly-and with good reason-but Clockwork's now very decript hands were gentle as they skimmed over the wound, the fourteen year old blinking in

bewilderment.

And then, the flames came licking at the wound.

A terrific_ itching_-like a swarm of red ants-swarmed onto the already angry flesh. Danny yelped, and clapped a hand to his side, gasping through clenched teeth as he dropped a few

feet, pained gasps beginning to increase their velocity.

What the-?!

The ribs opposite the empty space were beginning to throb in tune with his rapidly pounding heartbeat, as his own, silver hands desperately, but uselessly, scrabbled at the

throbbing_ itchitchitchitchitchitch...._

The blood was searing- and what was leftof what had used to be somewhat chilly ectoplasm seemed to be bubbling at the surface.

Clockwork simply continued his stony gaze, watching the boy writhing in frantic shock....

"If you do not allow fractures to set, they will heal-if only crookedly."

Danny continued to drop altitude. Clockwork lazily drifted after him, now in child form.

"You must allow a system to calm, Danny. Yours, to be exact. Only then can sense be restored.

The phantom glared at the now middle aged ghost, and opened his mouth to speak.

But now, his lungs felt encased in a layer of spiny white frost, and the organism that normally did not exist in his ghostly counterpart seemed to be contracting with every gasp.

"And, once sense is restored, pain will come full circle. That is the nature of frost and fire."

Clockwork seized a flailing Danny's arm at last, and drifted the two ever downwards, before stopping perhaps a mile or so above the ground. He carefully held the boy up to face

him, the ghost's face remaining unaltered.

"Once the agony has ridden a course, more pain WILL follow, Daniel Phantom," he said quietly, tightening his somewhat icy grip.

"Time passes. As it always does.

And the bittersweetness of acceptance will come. I assure you, Danny. But ONLY if you can give yourself time. A rapid heal will only weaken your own bones."

The boy continued to tremble, like a fish caught upon a line. Faint green orbs meet crimson.

"If you have no bones, there are no roots. As it is denying your past, Phantom. Without roots, how long before the tree goes crashing down?"

A brief silence. Danny was actually listening to the ghost. The keeper of time managed a faint smile.

"Scars may always remain in the circle. Perhaps it is best that way. The fact that we can remember our own sufferings may mean we can look upon another's with symphathy and

understanding-even if they cast our own scars."

Finally, they came lowering to the dark earth. Clockwork gently lowered the boy to his knees, watching a pair of cerulean rings quickly blossom at his waist, and disperse Danny

into the body he'd been avoiding for days.

Danny put a trembling hand at his side. Then, wide eyed, he frantically tore at his shirt, desperate to have a look at the injury Kanone had caused him.

It was a gleaming, raw, still ugly looking...scar.

It had sealed itself up.

And a new-somewhat chafed rib was sealed alongside the others.

The two stared at each other, Danny still breathless.

"Time can be the greatest healer, Phantom," said the ghost quietly, turning away.

Danny still stared at his bare palm, heart accelerating.

----

Clockwork awkwardly put a hand on Danny's shoulder many hours later.

He was never good at these emotional scenes. Time was normally outside THIS sort of vector...

Danny cast him a somewhat pleading glance.

"Uh.....erm....I..."

The ghost boy clasped his hands together, biting his lip as he closed his eyes.

"Danny. There is always another passage waiting for you," said the ghost. A small smile spread across his lips.

"You've given everyone else you know a second chance-why not yourself?"

The familiar words were somewhat comforting. Danny managed a timid smile.

"I....don't know if I'm-er..."

He swallowed.

"Clockwork, do you think I....?"

"I do not think, young Phantom. I know."

Danny managed another smile, before pausing to give the extremely surprised ghost a hug. Danny drew back.

"Uh...thanks. Gotta...go."

And so, Danny shot off into the emerald sky, hands still tightly clasped in each other. The ghost watched him go, breathing a small sigh.

It would take more then time to heal this spirit if he didn't arrive back in...."time."

Boy, these puns really got on your nerves sometimes.

Still....not even the ghost was expecting that hug. Only proved how unpredictable fate truly was.

To his surprise, he was feeling anxious for the boy. Tragedy awaited him if he did not hurry....

He shook it off. The secrets of what lay betwixt and between time was what he had kept locked in his heart for as long as he could remember. THey were not his to divulge.

Memory could be a cruel thing. He knew it the day he sealed a broken Danny's body to that of a four year old, and what awaited him in Vlad's labratory....

The sealing of a mother, father, sister, a best friend, a gothic girl who he lo-

Clockwork drifted to his portal and controls, switching into his younger counterpart.

"Good luck, little phantom. May your own red threads not end in a tangled skein."


	35. Full Circle: Who is the true Watcher?

Hallo, everyone. Hope you're well.

I've been really kind of depressed as of late…..so very, very sorry if I haven't updated as of late. My bad….my bad. L

I'm a little tired, too…..so give me a bit of time to update. Sorry for the inconvenience, everyone!

************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Quote:_

_"In the Darkness, the almighty darkness,_

_Stood a thin, wee man with a silver, matchstick sword._

_He snarled and leapt,_

_Parried and Pounced,_

_Swung and he struck,_

_Fighting the shadows amassed before him…."_

Vlad's eyes narrowed slightly, like that of a cat's dead slits as Jack's own orbs met his.

His fingers brushed past his pocket as he clenched his pale, waxy fingers, feeling the small budge beneath the cloth that was the cool glass

vial of the-

The billionaire's hand jerked back from the serum as Jack's gloved hand wrenched out a ectoblaster.

What a fool he'd been. It had been bad enough that he, Vlad Maximus Masters-had been so foolish to inquire this bumbling oaf for assistance

when he should have known from the get go that the only help he'd get was a battering ram.

All those years ago….

As Vlad leapt forward, a snarl on his lips towards his once-best friend, Jack charged forwards with a strangled yell on his lips….

_"Hey, Vladdie!"_

_From where he lay on his bed, the awkward boy of nineteen looked up from his book with an expression of slight annoyance on his face._

_"Huh boy. What is it NOW, Jack?"_

_And, to his surprise, the young man seized Vlad's somewhat thin wrist, and, before the boy could protest, pulled him out the door._

_* * *_

_He struggled the whole way, even as Jack quite nearly literally dragged him down the steps._

_"Ermph-! Jack-what in the-?!"_

_Jack Fenton turned to him again, boyish face alight with excitement._

_"Come ON, Vladdie! We'll be late!"_

_Vlad sighed, even as the two hurried down another flight of steps._

_"Jack…I should really be studying-"_

_"Aw, c'mon, V-man! You passed the midterms with One hundred and four percent!"_

_"One hundred and six…but, Jack-it's after hours! If we get caught-"_

_"Bogus, dude! I wantcha to meet someone special! Besides, we're in COLLEGE, now, baby! Time to LIVE a little!"_

_Vlad rolled his eyes as they descended the last flight._

Really, he _had to tell himself,_ _Jack's footsteps still clonking on the floor beneath them, _this was too much.

_Who in the world could be worth this much…?_

_And, as they came down the last few steps, he saw her._

_A young girl, no more then eighteen or nineteen, a large smile on her face, white lab coat _

_Wrapped around a petite figure, purple leg warmers pulled slightly above her ankles._

_Her violet orbs blinked as she put her hands behind her back, suddenly looking shy._

_It was as if the bottom had dropped out of Vlad's stomach. The boy swayed, and would have most likely have fallen over if Jack had not still been _

_tugging him, and pushed the gawking, sweating, and now hopelessly babbling boy forwards with a grin._

_"Hey, Maddie….here's the guy I've been tellin' you about-who's-get this-also in for the pushing a dimensional rift straight into the ghost zone! V-man, _

_Maddie. Maddie, V-man."_

Vlad twisted back with a distorted face, growling as he aimed a beam straight for the man's oversized stomach. He put a hand to his cheek,

wincing.

Great…King Kong left a metallic punch straight…as he put it, "kisser."

The idiot never ceased to amaze him with his stupidity.

Vlad leapt forwards again as Jack rolled and sidestepped the blast-which hit the wall with a sickening THUD-and aimed again, attempting to fire

at the idiot's head-or better yet, his heart…..

_Birds were twittering outside the large mansion as Vlad silently opened the door, a small smile on his face._

_"Jack." He said simply in a cordial tone._

_And then his eyes brightened._

_"And Maddie! You've never looked lovelier my dear-never better."_

_The man symphoned the three inside with a small smile, completely ignoring the Fenton he had addressed first._

_"Vladdie, my man, it's great to-Ooomph!"_

_And the ghost hunter's face met the shale of the door._

_* * *_

_"Wow, Cool!"_

_There was that boy again….Daniel, looking on a football carefully perched on a marble pedestal. _

_The indigo eyes narrowed slightly before they flickered to Maddie again._

_How could he NOT know that name?_

_Not to mention, know it well?_

_A few years in aftermath to when he had received that little pink paper with a teddy bear wearing a bow, carrying flowers and the large IT'S A GIRL! _

_Segment on the doily part of the paper he had been sent, another card had come in the mail._

_It was not pink-but blue. The teddy bear had been replaced by a sleeping penguin in blue pajamas._

_And, sure enough, it had been an announcement of the last Fenton's birth, Danny._

_But unlike the wedding invitation and Jasmine's announcement, this paper had not met the incinerator._

_-----_

"Ha! Still see you have the "old" moves, Jack!"

Vlad had sent the ghost hunter spinning to the floor with a disdainful kick to the ribs. Shuddering, and wiping at his lips, Jack tore himself up

with a bearlike growl, and wrenched forwards for the ghost hybrid's face.

_What an absolute idiot._

_A large stomached, pea brained, rash, stubborn, obnoxious, boastful, idiot!_

_As Jack ran down the streets, Vlad silently followed, wincing at his sensitive hearing picked up Jack's screams._

_"DANNY! DANNNNNNNYYYYYY!"_

_Did he slowly murder Jack, or just get it over with?_

_Slow sounded good....but, knowing what usuaaly happened to people who attempted that were always thwarted in some case or scenario. Uggh. Positively irritating._

_Ruining his life.....his chances of having Maddie....a family of his own..._

_But did Jack deserve a quick and painless death, after what he did?_

_To Danny?_

_As Jack continued to cry out, Vlad eyes blazed with wintery flame._

_And he sent a magenta ball of energy at Jack's back._

_"EEEEYYAAAGGGGHHH!"_

_Jack had whipped around just in time to avoid a lethal blast, but he was still skidded back ten feet. Eyes scanning the area, Jack took in Vlad._

_"YOU! The __Wisconsin__ ghost!"_

_Vlad's face hardened._

_"Gasp, witty banter, announce doom, Fenton."_

_Jack scowled as he whipped out his mercenary equipment._

_"TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS!"_

It should've ended that night.

But, as fate would have it, it did not.

Bit ironic, wasn't it?

So thought Vlad as he danced away from Jack's double phoenix-or Hi-kyoung-aju-and parried the next blow with a deep frown beseting his

features.

This story had begun with the two of them.

And now it had come full circle-just the two of them.

But as Vlad's eyes flashed and he darted forwards once again, a similiar thought rang out in both of the combaters' heads.

This tale would end tonight.

With only one of them.


	36. Homesickness

Homesick

The breeze felt nice.

But none too soothing for the boy's fractured thoughts, as he sat on a telephone pole, slightly illuminous hair ruffling in his face.

Clockwork had promised to redirect the time stream once Danny did what he had agreed to do.

No one would know the difference, in the end. The only one who would keep these memories would be Danny himself.

Amnd, in a way, that frightened the boy more then anything else.

Danny sank his chin in his hand, groaning slightly.

In that alternative fututre, he could still see it, especially if he closed his eyes.

Images flashed before Fenton's mind, Masters' still bewildered by the concept of such a thing. Of course.

AT least they had stopped arguing. Danny Phantom thought he wouldn't mind getting rid of his _human_ half-if it would only make them shut up.

But Phantom and Fenton could hear the voices all too well.

And remember the events that had taken place.

His alternate form couldn't live with the memories that had plaugued him since the explosion at the Nasty Burger.

He had gone to Vlad, and pleaded for him to remove his ghost half.

Wrong.

He had _BEGGED._

Danny bit his lip, watching a pair of seagulls fight over a bit of old bread on the sand below.

He knew this old place quite well.

At least....Danny Fenton did.

This little alcove of beach was a small one, but a lovely one Phantom had found one day after patrolling the lakeside on a school vacation.

That might've seemed like overkill to most people...but seeing as Youngblood had attacked earlier that day....

Stupid kid. Stupid, stupid, stupid ghost-pirate kid.

The one Lost Boy that hadn't gone on to live a normal life with John, Wendy, Michael, and the others had to haunt him even in his thoughts.

Danny managed a wan smile as he stared out into the late afternoon waters sloshing against the damp sand, the sun glimmering faintly to the

West, and onto the grainy beach.

Probably had that skeletal parrot around, in a futile attempt to have him learn proper pirate slang.

The ghost boy fingered his side-it was no more then a slight ache by now-and allowed himself to glide off the ancient wood.

From what he could tell, no one had been to this lake for years.

_"Nice...."_

_Sam was staring at the waters, a satisfied smile on her face as she grasped a reddish rock with a black stripe, and threw it into the water, watching _

_circular ripples violently explode onto the surface. She slowly turned to face Jasmine and Tucker, smile still evident._

_"Sheesh-no garbage. No obnoxious beach parties or volleyball players." The girl held her hands up in the air, and tucked them behind her head with a _

_small sigh._

_"Danny...great pick."_

_Tucker had cautiously dipped one toe in the water, but now he jumped back, a bit of seaweed wrapped around his ankle. Shuddering, he peeled it off,_

_and flicked it away._

_"Speak for yourself. I like my water nice and chlorinated. And....where are all the cute girls? All I see is a nerd and a GOTH."_

_The two glared at him, Danny still watching from a nearby rock. Tucker gulped as he took a step back._

_"Uh...l-ladies? L-let's not do a-anything I'LL regret...."_

_Danny just smiled, leaning back with a small sigh of his own._

_"Hey, Tuck-figure the water's fine for you NOW?"_

_But the boy was already splashing into the dark lake, two girls in hot puyrsuit._

_"Chlorinated-schmorinated! I'm OUTTA HERE!"_

There was the rock he had sank on, in happier times.

Danny let his hand gove over the familiar, smooth dips and curves of the stone, pausing as he remembered something else.

Could they still-?

Danny turned. to the other side, squinting in the dim light as his hands felt around the surface.

Yep....they were all still here-carefully carved in and slightly faded-but here.

It disturbed him to see how timeworn the words were, but what could you expect? He knew he ought to be grateful the words still existed-

however faint-at all.

_DF_

_SM_

_TF_

_JF_

Danny managed another ghost of a smile, before allowing his body to phase back into his human form.

He closed his eyes as he proceeded to the water.

At least the waves sounded the same.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny sat, hunched over with his arms tightly wrapped around his knees, watching the water steadily rock back and forth, soaking his shoes.

He picked up a rock-it was a glistening orangish one-with what looked to be a black stripe around it-and stared at it for a momment.

Did he throw it back? It seemed a shame...after so continually being rocked and forth-for who knew how long a time-before finally reaching

shore?

Did you ruin its accomplishments and send it back?

Or maybe it had never wanted to go at all. Maybe for the stone, the waters below was a cavern away from the treachery that was the world.

The ghost hybrid shook his head, and gently lay it on the sand again, watching the tide gently brush over it, but pull away.

The rock still remained.

Danny stood, watching the lazy sun steadily sinking below an orange horizon. On the other side of the world, it was rising, and people were

getting busy, preparing for a new day.

That or getting yelled at by their loved ones, who were busy telling them to snap to it.

As Danny glided into the air, he glanced down at the beach again.

He wondered vaguely if the stone was still there. It was too distant to see.

Danny slowly shook his head, and rocketed on towards a now indigo skyline, that beginning to richly coat itself with stars.

If it wanted to go-or if the tide wanted to reclaim it-then it would go. That was the nature of things.

* * * *

Danny shuddered, but not by the cold.

A feeling that had crrept into his bones by the water was disturbing him-but he couldn't shake it off.

The ghost boy was homesick.

But for where? Vlad's Castle? Fenton Works?

No.

Danny had to admit to himself that he really didn't care about finding either building.

So he wasn't homesick for the familiar landscaping-although that might've been comforting.

It was for the people who resided there.

Danny thought, even as he fluttered on, that he ought to rewrite that word in Webster's copy.

It was more heartsickness then anything else.


	37. A solution?

This had been Masters Manor.

Danny kicked aside a piece of rubble.

Had been, before they "left" for Quebec.

The ghost boy closed his eyes and leaned against the old marble.

How could he have been so happy about Vlad taking him away? It was sickening. Danny clasped his hands together and sank to the ground,

face bent over before turning to face the starry sky.

As much as it sickened Phantom, the two were at it again. He guessed he really couldn't blame Daniel M.

As Danny Masters knew he was going to die soon, and didn't want to leave without a fight.

But how could he keep those memories? It would be bad enough that he would be destroying a memory-that was a fellow human BEING.

And as much as it repulsed Fenton at the very thought-he woukld also be destroying a part of himself.

How could he justify murder, even if it was for Fenton's sake?

"Aggghhh...."

Danny plunked on his back and gazed through the ruined ceiling.

It would be nice to have some semblance of normalcy in his life-but even IF Masters perished-which Phantom was a little queasy about doing-

what was to stop sometthing like this from hgappening again?

It seemed very unlikely to the ghost boy....but....

If Vlad had just-if he'd only-!

A sigh escaped him.

It was no use.

Masters did not want to blame Vlad, angry as he was, hurt as he was, betrayed as he was-he couldn't bring himself to do it.

And Fenton pitied Vlad more then anything else. As did Phantom.

And Danny-what's-his-name-knew to listen when all three were as one.

But what could he do about Vlad? The man wanted the "real" Danny-not a clone!

IThe thought made Danny Fenton shudder. Finally, the entire magnitude of the situation had fully broken on him.

Who could want the boy so badly that you'd CLONE him? Lie to him for ten years....or adopt him?

It was too odd for words.

Danny shakingly stood.

So what if Vlad created another Daniella and caused her suffer for his error?

Danny's ists tightened.

Why couldn't the bilionaire just-

The ghost boy felt a weary load weigh itself on his insides.

That look Vlad had given him when he realized Danny knew the truth...!

It had taken ten years.

Ten ridiculous, happy, stupid years.

But he'd gotten it at last. It simply took time.

Even if his lifestyule had been but shanty, the affection seemed real enough. It certainly FELT real enough.

Like watching cartoons all day....

Or going to a recital....

Or blasting off at three hundred miles an hour with someone frantically trying to catch up to you...

But there was only one Danny. And Pha-no. Even Masters had to admit that.

It wasn't like he could clone himself. But-

Danny' eyes widened. For a few split seconds, his heart continued to pound.

Three as one. One as three. Two shared one, while one was a half of two-!

\Without any more hsitation, Danny shot off into the sky.

What he was about to do wasa going to be the hardest he could ever ask of himself-or anyone else.

But afterwards....

There was a way to settle this-!


	38. No Truths to Confirm

No Truths to Confirm. No Lies to Deny

Everyone, it's been a long journey.

But this is the last chapter.

* * *

Kidding! There's three more after this. Long ones, I promise.

I normally would've liked to draw it out just a little bit longer, but time circumstances warrant I will not be able to. :(

Yep. The thing that begins with an S and ends with an L begins very soon for me. Sigh….

Ah, well.

I'm sure after this chapter, I may get a few nasty reviews asking what the HECK is going on.

Don't worry. Many of you will already pick up on what happened, and everything will be explained in the final chapter, All's End.

I will not be a slaughterer. Things in this Chapter are NOT what they seem. ^^

Sigh.....

I'm a little sad right now. :( Things have been a little rough lately.

Take care until then, my friends.

Back again.

Danny shuddered as he phased through the door, heart heavy.

In between doing_ this _and taking on his pyschosomatic future self....

He had to admit dueling Dark Danny to the death looked rather comforting right about now compared to the picnic ahead.

* * * *

Why was the mansion so quiet?

Danny drifted through the dark halls that his Masters counterpart knew so well, glancing about himself uneasily.

All was quiet.

There were no heaters or ventilation shafts humming. No footsteps, no creaks, no _drip-drip-dripping_ sound.

Just silence.

Did they...leave?

The ghost boy hoped not-it would simply mean a long search.

And prolonging this discomfort would be like slowly pulling an injector out, inch by microscopic inch, instead of simply drawing back sharply, wincing, and having a bandage put over

slightly put over sore skin.

And, after that, he needed a visit to the old Fenton labs....and the Plasmius center, while he was at it.

* * *

Danny glanced at himself in a dark mirror as he floated by the third floor corridor.

He forgot just how illuminated his specter form was in the shadows. The glow casted out as a soft, but strong, silvery sheen.

The boy shuddered, and went on.

* * *

"D-Dad?"

The sound echoed across the training hall, where Danny and Vlad would spend an hourly session perhaps once or twice each day, excluding Friday, or the sabbath.

But nothing. Danny blinked for a minute.

Which Dad was he trying to talk to?

He tried again.

"P-Plasmius..."

Still nothing.

"J-Jack?"

Although THAT was kinda cool....still nada.

"A-Alfred?"

Silence.

Danny simply hovered there for a moment, feeling like a dumb muppet, before fluttering on.

Wasn't anyone here at all?

* * *

Well-that settled it. They must have gone to look for Danny.

That, or avoid a confrontation. The ghost boy sighed.

No point in hovering around here if-

A moan. Danny's entire boy started at the unfamiliar and quite frankly-unexpected noise. He turned slightly to face the fourth door on the right wing.

A whimpering, somewhat shaky moan.

The boy allowed his body to phase into intangilbility, and, in doing so, passed over the cement.

* * *

Danny stopped dead at the sight of the trembling figure on the floor.

"ALFRED!"

The butler froze, then whipped around, eyes enormous, face extremely waxy and the shade of new driven snow.

"Y-Young M-M-Master...."

He seized the front of Danny's clothes, babbling slightly to himself.

_"Cottleston, Cottleston, Cottleston pie._

_A fly can't bird, but a bird can fly._

_Ask me a riddle, and I'll rep-"_

Danny smacked the butler upside the face, heart pounding.

Alfred shimmied back, mouth opening and closing to that of a suffocating fish.

"Y-Young Sir, I..."

Danny closed his eyes.

"Danny. D-A-N-N-Y, Alfred. It's only been...ten years, and you can't remember that?"

The butler managed a watery smile.

"F-Forgive me, D-Danie...er....Danny. I did try."

Danny looked at him doubtfully.

"But you've been calling me that fo-"

The man frantically shook his head.

"N-No," he moaned, lacing his fingers in between each other and plastering to his face without a moment's hesitation.

"N-No. I tried. Master-er-Danny-I tried. I r-really did try to s-stop them."

He turned and seized Danny by the front of his suit.

"You'll explain that to your father, won't you? I-I tried to stop the brutality. I did! I did!"

This was unnerving. Danny paused, and then slapped a very stunned Alfred in the face again.

"Oooh! I....thank you."

* * *

The ghost boy lowered Alfred in a nearby chair.

"Alfred...dude.....calm down. Just tell me-where's Vlad? Where's Jack?"

And then, the ghost boy got a good look at his surroundings. He frowned.

"Hey.....this is my room!"

* * *

Indeed, it was. The green and gold comforters were the same. And, lying on the floor, still in pristine condition....

As Danny picked it up, hie felt a lump rise in his throat.

The old album.

* * *

While Alfred lay hunched over in the chair, continued his ceaseless babbling, Danny turned to face the balcony curtains.

Could they be...outside somewhere? On the grounds, perhaps?

Without further thought, he drifted through the velvety material-

And all thoughts ceased as his heart abruptly stopped beating.

* * *

There, grimacing in pain, lay Jack Fenton, barely recognizable in the moonlight, silently gasping for air as he continued to clasp his side, face very grey, eyes unfocused.

"DAD!"

Danny shot over to the figure, seizing him by the rubber jumpsuit he so often wore...

And winced as he felt something warm drift on his hands.

The ghost teen continued his frantic shaking, Jack's glazed over eyes meeting his own.

A small smile graced his lips, and he put a trembling hand on Danny' cheek.

He stuttered, rasping slightly as he attempted to speak, but a greying pallor took over him, and his eyes rolled backwards.

Danny's eyes began to burn.

"Dad....Dad....who-?!"

But Jack Fenton simply gestured to his right-

And, after the smallest of contortions, lay still.

* * *


	39. No Lies To Deny

No Lies To Deny

* * *

Everyone….school has started, and that means the end of my constant updating. :(.....and my internet has been down, so really sorry!

Guess I won't be around as much....

Well….maybe. You never do know, do you?

I have a lot, and I mean a LOT of projects that need to be finished….crud. Also, some new ideas that I've been wanting to start for awhile.

Also-to those of you who ARE fans of chibi Danny-you might be in for a surprise.

Sorry! Gotta go!

Well…technically not, seeing as I'm right he-oh, just read the chapter if you so wish.

I'm kinda happy that Pearl updated Checkmate….BEST Danny and Vlad story EVER. Least that's my opinion.

* * *

Quote:

"I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love."

Everything had lost all meaning, so why wouldn't the world take notice and stop spinning already?

The breath had already escaped from Danny's in a _whoooosh_ of air, and suddenly felt his lungs constrict, his head going extremely light as

spots danced wildly about his vision.

There had to be a part that felt some emotion. A small side of him-small, but absorbing into the tendrils of Danny's flesh, getting angrier and

angrier by the second demanded so.

Why couldn't a scream tear free from his lips.

Where were the tears?

Why couldn't he make a sound?

And then, Danny heard something. So faint, such scarce a sound-but heard it in tune with his torn heart-which the stupid organ was still

pulsing, still beating as if it had not witnessed what had just fallen into cycle-

His Masters counterpart shuddered quite violently, inching deeper into the deepest recesses of Danny's soul, if to just

getbackgetbackgetbackgetback…..

Away.

But there was no escape from this earth shattering, mind numbing agony that swept upon the boy neither phantom nor that of a human of

flesh and blood.

Danny Fenton was screaming, sounding utterly mad, as something dropped inside of him.

His throat burned, and without warning, he retched, the world shaking like that of a-

There was no more throbbing.

But Danny would've gladly welcomed such an emotion compared to that worm eaten hollow in his heart.

Phantom had winced, now twitching uncontrollably as his hands slipped from Jack's motionless frame, and the ghost hunter slipped from his

hands to the floor.

If this was rock bottom, looked he had hit it.

A shriek echoed from the chamber as Danny staggered up, staring at his stained hands, eyes wild.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Was this how his father felt when he discovered he had shot Danny?

No. Impossible.

Danny staggered, blue orbs becoming more vibrant by the second.

A shuddering moan escaped him, and the tears began to fall.

Nothing could possibly hurt as much as-

_Clunk._

Danny shot around, heart hammering even faster then ever at the unexpected noise. Fists clenched, energy tearing, burning, ripping at his

chest expanding in-

"_Who's there?!"_

-----

Silence.

Save for the tension that was so palpable you could now taste it in the air.

_Clunk._

_Clunk. _

Someone was limping slightly, and leaning on some of the partially shattered balcony rung for support. That was the source of the noise.

Eyes gaunt and weary, face contorted into a painful grimace as he clutched his stomach, the one person Fenton had hoped to never see

again was gazing at him, actually daring-daring, after all this time, for direct eye contact.

Fenton's stomach lurched in dread, while Masters' mind reverated a slight hiss in his conciousness.

Vlad Masters was still alive, still standing, and still staring.

-------------------------------

Vlad calmly limped to a nearby armchair, sinking down with a slight moan. Danny just gazed at him, fists clenched.

He was an absolute loss of what to do now. Vlad, now not quite looking at Danny-rather at his own innerlaced fingers-was a mere five feet

away, and wounded.

What was he supposed to do now?

Jack had once told him the act of doing something at all in a desperate situation was commendable as of itself.

But what was there to do? Kill the billionaire?

Masters convulsed in his mind with a strangled growl and hiss. Danny shuddered, burying his face in his hands.

Deranged threats and rabid fury generally was a good source as a "No."

The ghost boy stumbled, head going extremely light as he felt a small vein began to violently pulsate at his neck, the throbbing continuing at

the empty cav-

Someone was gently taking him by the hand. He blindly allowed it to pull him, far past caring what he did now or later, vaguely feeling cold

flesh wrapped around his wrist.

It took him a minute to discern it as Masters' as someone pushed very lightly at his stomach, a flash of cool air meeting the still healing scab.

He shuddered once again as the cloth enclosed it again.

Shaking his head once again, though this time in quiet wonder, Vlad sank onto his own chair once again with a quiet groan.

Once again, stillness. Danny brought his head up, eyes sharpened to pierce at Vlad's, but now the billionaire was looking at the floor.

Finally, the man spoke.

"Once upon a time, there was a foolish traveler who had gone on a journey to seek his fortune."

Danny felt like screaming at the calmness-though he might've noticed something trembling under the surface-of Vlad's voice.

And what made it worse?

The fact that the billionaire was telling him a tale a five year old Danny once recieved as a bedtime story.

Vlad continued, nevertheless, still gazing at the floor, as if hoping it would transfigure a differnt color soon.

He went on after a brief pause.

"Why was he foolish, you ask? Well, because he was fooled by everyone he met!

Everywhere he went, people made up all kinds of sad stories to tell him, and the traveler fell for every one of them. Whether it was about a

sick sister, a missing animal, or the inability to purchase seeds for their fields: He gave up his items, one by one.

Very soon, his money, his clothes, even his _shoes_ had been cheated away from him."

The man slowly shook his head.

"However, the foolish traveler was always glad to help. For everyone he aided, he'd warmly smile and simply state, "I wish you happiness."

Danny scowled, but Vlad still went on.

"But by this point, the traveler, had nothing left to his name, and with nothing left to cover himself, he decided to leave the main road and

travel through the dense forest, where no one could see him.

Soon, he was discovered by the demons that lived in the woods."

Danny shuddered. This was the part that made him cry himself to sleep as a child, and a bewildered and somewhat sheepish Vlad had

attempted the futile act of consoling him.

"The goblins wanted to eat the traveler's body, so they begged and pleaded, and used kind words to try and trick him…"

He closed his eyes.

"Of course, the traveler was fooled. First, he let the goblins eat one of his legs….then an arm…..then more and more…before it was over, all

that the traveler had left was his head."

The nausea in Danny's stomach grew greater, as Albert continued his nonsensical gibbering in the corner.

"He'd even given his eyes away to the last of the goblins… and as the last goblin was eating the traveler's eyes, he turned and said,

"Thank you, traveler. In return, I leave you this present."

And he tossed a scrap of paper by the man's head.

All it read was the simple word. Can you guess what it was?"

There was no point in asking. Danny knew well enough.

Vlad still answered after a brief pause.

"Fool."

"But the traveller couldn't see. Nevertheless, tears of joy came from his empty eyes and he proclaimed, "Thank you! Thank you! This is the first

gift anyone's ever given _ME _before_!_

I'm so happy.

_I'm so happy...._

Thank you.

_Toda raba_…."

And with that, the traveller died, satisfied smile still on his face."

----

Vlad bowed his head, the blue fire that once blazed in his orbs quite dead. Nonetheless, he still managed a feeble, self-mocking smile.

"The day I took you as my own, Danny...I was a fool. Nothing short of that fact." He raised his head, and Danny was astonished to see what

glinted on his face in the dim moonlight.

Quiet. Then, he went on:

"Ah, but it made me the happiest fool in the world. You know, my initial plan-when I gave you the offer to join me many a year ago-was to

simply train you-and mold you on in my image as my heir.

Then, when I felt you were ready, I wanted to take hostile control of the entire Ghost Zone."

Danny's head shot up from his morose, deadpan gaze at his feet, and his mouth dropped. No words passed, however-so complete was his

astonishment. Vlad went on thoughtfully.

"I longed....I _craved_ to make the inheritance I would leave behind absolute. Finalizing. Something money paled in comparison to...."

This wasn't making sense.

But then again, as Fenton viciously put in Phantom's head, he was speaking to a grade-A fruitloop.

The billionaire stood, and, still wincing crossed over to the balcony, ignoring Jack's comatose body. Staring at the world below, he crossed his

arms together behind his back.

"Many plans....research...effort and hope...ammounted to nothing, that one day I found a boy lying at Death's Door.

And, when I brought that boy home, it changed absolutely everything. Formulas, documents-the whole kit and caboodle, as you young people

say-"

Vlad managed another self mocking smile, his face meeting him behind the glass.

"A teenage boy-I was expecting would be difficult enough. Which is why I aided Miss Valerie so much in her efforts to capture you. It was my

wish that I capture your subdued form and.....well, you get the gist of it.

But now that I had a child-a little, trusting boy on my hands-my world, my life-immediately tipped downside after that in the chaos.

I was not prepared for a toddler-and was a little intimidated at the prospect. But being called "Daddy" every day, ah, it simply made me want

to crow at the sun like a rooster."

Vlad managed a timid smile as he turned around briefly, then turned to the cool glass again.

"Everyday I told myself I would start teaching you the ways of pure, undefiled, _conquest._ How to shape yourself like the twisted hollow of the

man who stands before you.

But each and every day passed, as was it's wont, and eventually, the thought slipped to a vague counterpart, to nothing more of a phantom

on the outskirts of my conciousness.

Living, breathing-it was so easy now.

And I actually...._enjoyed_ being alive, for the first time in years. Experiments began to lie forgotten, machines under dusty white drapecloths.

Instead of patrolling Ghost Zone shores, I found myself playing Shutes and Ladders-and usually getting sorely beaten-each time with you.

Happy hours turned into days.

Days turned into weeks.

Weeks to months.

And eventually-such a long, short time! A year had gone past. You were a wild five year old boy, skipping down the halls...."

His voice took on a more sour note.

"And getting in danger every time I turned my back. Whenever I would take you out on a flight, I usually spent my time depserately chasing

you or attempting to _track_ you.

Maddie became second in my life, though the hollow in my heart always existed-that I had taken her son away from her. But most of us

become parents long before we have stopped being children, and I simply pushed it aside many times. The fact that Jack and Maddie had hurt

you was unforgiveable, but it was the trump card I clung to desperately as my excuse.

My affection slipped to a mere shadow of what it had been before of the woman. My priority became you-son of my enemy. In my eyes, Jack

simply didn't deserve you-couldn't give you what I could. And although I felt pity even for THAT oaf-" his voice constricted with revulsion-

"-I still had to gloat inwardly that I too, had something precious now. I remember my sickening agony when I recieved your official birth

announcement, and remember just how puzzled I was at Jack's euphoria. You would've thought HE was the billionaire instead."

Vlad glanced sadly at the body near his foot.

"Only now-years later-do I truly understand, Danny Fenton....Masters....Phantom...or whichever gadratted title you'd like what Jack meant.

What worth is money other then empty currency in your clenched fist, if you're too busy glowering at the man you felt stole the one thing you

ever wanted in your life?

What worth is it having a five story home when you're alone?

And what worth can power or prestige bring you when you have a heart that actually feels the need to keep pulsating, and not tied by

vengeance or hatred?"

Vlad brushed past silver strands past his face, looking weary.

"Nevertheless, I hurt you. Every moment we spent together was only another chock on the board for this moment.

And great pain.

I claimed to love you as my own-BETTER then my own-and I still hurt you."

Vlad stared at Danny, eyes dejected and worn.

"The greater your capacity to love, the greater your capacity to feel the pain, Daniel. I understand that now," he said tiredly, turning around

once again.

"I can't ask for forgiveness-nor acceptance, as that would be too much.

But I'm an old man, and if I must punish for my sins-which I should-then I would rather it be at the time of my choosing.

Vlad slowly turned again.

"Kill me."

-----

Danny heard, but didn't believe.

Silence.

And finally, he understood that Vlad was serious.

His body phased to Phantom without another word.

Vlad smirked when Danny's palms glowed a bright emerald-

-and then shot into pure astonishment as Danny struck his own shoulder, eyes closed, lips bitten.

After the slight smoke had faded away, the ghost boy lowered his hand, eyes looking sorrowful.

"No."

Vlad opened his mouth, then closed it, opened-then struggled to close it again.

Danny Phantom turned away, the tears continuing to fall.

But much to Fenton's weariness, they weren't just for the orange clad man lying on the floor anymore.

Vlad hobbled painfully over, eyes wide.

"D-?"

Danny turned.

The expression on his face was that of a careworn boy-but a kind one.

"I...can make this all right. But first, you oughta know something."

Masters just stared at him, until Danny finally opened his mouth.

"Danny....Masters says he forgives you. And...."

He paused, choking on his words, fists now so tightly clenched it was rather painful.

Nuh-uh.

Clockwork hadn't lied.

Danny managed an heavy sigh, feeling the awkwardness that came with the natural form of a teenager.

"....and he loves you too."

Without another word-feeling more alone then ever-Danny phased through the walls, as Vlad staggered forwards another step.

The amazement on his face faded as a small smile twitched at his lips.

But it quickly turned to that of a sob as he collapsed on the floor, near his fallen friend, and began to weep.


	40. What Becomes of Snow?

Break Chapter: What becomes of Snow?

Hallo, everyone-again! This is a last break before the story's finale: Born again Danny. If you've ever read my profile, then you should know

that holidays like _Hannukah_ and _Kwanzaa_ fascinate me, and I like to work into them. No one ever said anything about Vlad celebrating the

holidays himself on the show....so I though it wouldn't be a bad idea!

If you've ever had a latke, then you should know this:

Yuuuuuuummmmm.

^^ Hope you like surprises….

This is a chibi Danny (back when the four year old was with Vlad) chapter that is a very important detail for the ending chapter of this saga to

remember.

I hope you like it!

Whew! At last!

The stupid tinsil had kept catching....but it looked fine enough now.

And very lovely, as it glinted in the candlelight from the long, melty, wax poles he had set up in the hallway in their proper brackets.

Alfred stepped down from the ladder, gave the décor a critical eye, and at last smiled.

At last indeed. He was rather a stickler for perfection-but this did look lovely, if he could say so himself.

He glanced at the grandfather clock that was decorated with blue and silver dreidels, and fresh evergreen holly the master ordered from the

Rockies himself.

Ah....ten minutes to Seven. As he strolled out the door, he grasped his chauffeur's cap that was neatly hanging by a rack.

Hopefully, Master Masters and young Danny would be finished soon. Though, judging by the sounds in the hallway.....

He shook his head as he descended a set of glossy wooden stairs, and pulled out the car keys from his waistcoat pocket.

You would've thought the man had dragged the boy down to a dungeon and struck him repeatably with sticks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But by the way six year old Danny was wincing, and impatiently kicked his dangling feet from where he perched in the chair, that didn't look like

a bad guess.

The boy whimpered, shooting a quick glance at the nearby clock, then at his feet.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad! We're going to be laaate!"

Danny winced as the billionaire dragged the wet comb through his raven hair again, scowling as Vlad began another assault with the

appliance, tugging fiercely through the raven spikes.

Every year it was the same.

The first night of Hannakah would finally arrive....

...and before they went to synagouge, Vlad attacked Danny's hair with a comb in the ever futile attempt to have his hair slightly neater.

Finally, Danny hopped down from the seat, and the billionaire took his hand before gliding out the back wall.

* * * *

_"__Baruch ata Adonai, Elohenu melech ha-olam  
Asher kideshanu be-mitzvosav, ve-tzivanu  
le-hadlikner shel Hanukkah....."  
_

He wished he could understand the Hebrew and Yiddish. It would make things all the more easier.

Ah, well. Danny looked forwards to it every year, nonetheless. The word "Hannukah" was in it, and the Rabbi afterwards lit the first candle of

the eight pipes, then everyone held hands and sang a funny song in Hebrew.

Afterwards, people went home, mostly to light their own mennorahs, greet relatives, or, in Danny's case, eat latkes until you were absolutely

sick.

A bell began to toll outside in the frosty air, Danny's heart swelling alongside as Vlad led him out the back entrance as people began to drift

out after the "_Shabbat Shalom."_

* * *

He wasn't sure why he liked flying so much. Of course, in the winter, Vlad made him wear a hat and scarf and whatnot if he was going in

higher altitudes. It got chilly this time of year.

A puff of icy wind escaped his lips as Vlad phased into Plasmius, and a puff of scarlet escaped the billionaire's as the little ghost hybrid did the

same before rocketing off in the indigo sky.

He wriggled with excitement-the other ghosts always joined this world for the celebrations this year-like Auntie Dora (her presents were

always practical, but neat) Unkie Skulker's-(now HIS items were wicked cool, but Vlad was very antsy about letting Danny too near an

automatic grenade launcher, so it didn't do much good.

Truth be told, Vlad had always been concerned about what type of ghosts could be permitted to hang around Danny. The Dairy King was fine

enough-simply a pleasant chap who liked to drift through walls and occasionally have a chat-Dora was also permitted-long as Vlad was

watching and he didn't feel like she was about to morph into a dragon....

Ah, well.

Vlad's body temperature had a habit of shooting up when he allowed his body to phase....it often varied. At least fluttering beside the older

hybrid, it WAS a bit warmer....

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Mmmm?"

The two had been silent for awhile, Danny staring at the star spattered sky, reaching a silver hand and grasping in midair as if he could touch

them from where he lay on Vlad's back. He rolled over, peering at the jewel like world below.

From where they lived, there really weren't many cars-or people. Just a small cobblestone village that was always a pleasure to peer at-

especially at night.

Lights shone from every window, illuminating the snow below in a sparkling, prism like state from where it lay.

A church bell continued it's insistant ringing as it struck eight times, echo faintly meeting their ears.

Danny pressed his cheek against the warm fabric of Vlad's cape and said nothing for a moment.

"They say it'll snow tomorrow. You think so?"

Vlad just managed a nod, eyes still intent on the villa below as they began to climb altitude.

"Probably, judging by these clouds."

Danny managed a grin as the air became quite noticeably thinner. From the whistling in his ears, he could vaguely make out Vlad's speech.

"Hang on tight, sweetie. Don't want to fall, now."

That was a pointless sentence to make, seeing as Danny was not a bad flier-if just a bit inexpierenced-but Danny nodded and clutched at

Vlad's shoulders tighter.

----

Over green, sloping hills, mountains now even more magnificent as they swooped downwards, the looming vallies with glinting trees, snow

dropping in small heaps-

Danny smiled, and, in a reckless rush, raised his hands away from Vlad's shoulders for a second and allowed the wind to abruptly force them

back....

----

Danny warmed his frozen hands around the hot cup, still looking at the night sky from where he sat on an old log, Vlad beside him, busy

sipping from his own mug.

Looking at the frost surrounding them, inspiration suddenly struck him.

"Hey, Daddy-guess what happens to snow when it melts?"

Vlad had been ready to take a sip, but he lowered his steaming mug and gave his son a bewildered look.

"It becomes water, of course."

The little ghost frantically shook his head.

"Bizz, bizz! Wrong! It doesn't turn to THAT-it melts into spring!"

Danny turned to Vlad, eyes bright.

"I LOVE the holidays...but it's always kinda nice when it's spring again, huh? Cause no matter how much snow we get every year, it always

leaves for the sun!"

This sounded odd, coming from one so young. Vlad stared at the depths of the brown liquid in his mug, and took a sip, blowing aside the

steam.

He looked at Danny's still smiling form, then at the winking sky, and then at Danny again before squeezing Danny's hand and offering his own

smile.

"Indeed it does, son. Indeed."


	41. Before All's End Credits and Thank Yous

Before All's End -Thank Yous and Credits

Well, everyone, like the saying goes, everything and nothing is eventual. I'll keep writing (there's an idea or two that want life. Badly, but considering this fiction-the most reviews I have EVER gotten for a single fiction-and one that helped me through quite a difficult time….along with several etcs, this fiction would probably have to be my favorite.)

Please, take care of yourselves, everyone. It was a pleasure hearing from you.

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle tot fictions were always one of my main priorities….but now that Fairly Odd Parents and Danny Phantom have made such an impact on me….

….it's safe to say this ride of my fanfiction career could get quite interesting.

I might as well begin my thank yous now. If you get bored, please feel free to skip this.

Though, there's a good chance many of you already DID…)

The next chapter is dedicated to:

The creators of Danny Phantom. I love you.

hanakisa: Cool! My first reviewer for this fiction! ^^ I like Father/Son Danny and Vlad, too!

Nimrod The Writer: Always a very sweet review. ^^ Nimrod?! Who called you THAT! (Bares teeth.)

Purple Above: Looks like you saw what happened! Thanks a lot! ^^ You're a splendid reviewer.

Preemtive Karma-Awww! That was very kind of you. Gracias, gracias! You stook by for quite some time! Huzzah!

Deyinel: I KNOW what you mean! Like I said, love the pairing. I really didn't want to give chibi Danny back to Jack….so I didn't! That was very, very sweet of you.

Kirby77DP77: Kirby, for someone that uses an adorable puffball with a frying pan as your icon, your comments were both encouraging and full of hints on how I could improve the story.

My bad for the bad grammatical errors….you rock the house! You like a bit of action, aye? I could tell you were getting tired of the "goody-goody-nicey-nice sugar plum fairy business" for Vlad.)

Thanks for the inspiration! And, you once asked for a prize. Have a plate of cyber cookies.  
Vampiria107-Thanks! I kinda imagined what this fiction would look like as a cartoon….not that it would go very well with the people!

LaughingAngelsGibberish-Kawaii reviews! I always look forward to them. (Goes red….)

Arigatou!

pearl84: O.O Pearl, thank you very, very, very much for your reviews. Your fiction, Checkmate, was one of the best (and still is, I wait for each update! ^^) Danny Phantom fictions anyone could ever ask for. Dangerous, heartaching, indignant, well written and chock full of that little thing we refer to as drama, I salute you.

Rya Starling -Very kind! I wanted to see what would happen, too!

spiritmind675- Chibi Danny is very kawaii! Thanks for the heads-up! J J Awww…..(Goes red.)

Ali Phantom-you know, I really wanted "A" too. But, in order for the story to go alon…technically, both A & D happened. Thank you so much for your insight! It was a splendid way of looking at things!

Maddie-D is not a bad choice! You cared for Danny's well-being! ^^ Very kind of you.

hanyou4lyfe-you voted A as well! And a very good point: "Even Vlad needs love."

Thank you for your warm opinion-even for the baddies!

insane-at-heart-You let the strings fall and allowed me to roam free! Merci! Merci!

sailormoonluver218-I certainly respect your opinion. It probably didn't feel nice to have Danny helpless….by the way, I love Sailor Saturn. ^^ She's my fav-other then Ser!

Samantha Batt Vampiress-and Sam, Tucker, and Jazz DID break into Vlad's house! Very nice predictions. Awesomesauce reviewing!

True Blue Chan-Darn those chibi eyes! Thank you, Merci, Gracias, Arigatou, and gratitude!!

Héracélio-Hallo! You know, I had to ask myself the same thing….Grr. Shoulda made use of your example earlier. Darn it! I'm sorry!

Dragonmaker-Yep! Your ideas were fantastic….another one I regretted not using.

Sigh…back to the drawing board.

LadyEnvy13-What a very sweet idea. (Teardrops…)

A! oh! Pick A!!-Thank you for expressing your idea that way! So very adorable! ^^ ^^ ^^

RHK - aka too lazy to login-Very ingenious selecting. I liked that very much. Perhaps I should see if you have a Beta Reader Profile….

hurlebibi-"Ghost Getters?" I should have had them capture Danny (Groans, slaps forehead.)

slylady345-Viva Italia, Sly Lady! Your reviews were absolutely wonderful. * * * *

Anthiena-One of the most touching reviews I ever received came from you. Thank you so much.

Ghostgirl14-Aw! I try to update quickly…not very good at it!

Watashi No Sukinahito-Very kind of you! Once again-I do try!

(STILL not very good…:( )

Teira Runes-Klein: Y'know, I kept looking back at this review! FOREVER REIGN THE CHIBI EYES! MHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Thank you!

Donteatacowman-Thank you so very, very much for your incredible reviews. For a mad sicko, Kanone DOES love his emicons!

AiredaleLady-Your review was very sophisticated-and quite flattering. . Perhaps I ought to get rid of the Vote chapter….

Thank you, my friend.

Moonlitdaze-Well I….erm….I'M FLATTERED! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!

Shadeglow-That's one of the most terrific things a fanfic writer can hope to hear, Shadeglow. Other then, "Your internet access is fixed" or, "You got three more reviews.."

You're too kind. Arigatou.

Clone Needlepoint-I actually considered ending this fiction as it was. Your review helped me a lot! Couldn't have done it without you.

comando-Set Sail for a new sky-there's always one if you look hard enough!

Garnet Sky-Truth be told-nether did I!

spiritmind675-It has come. ^^ I really hope you like it.

RedHerring1412-Hope the explanation helped!

Neko Ninja Hezza-You're too kind!

love-toushi-

O.O

Thank.

You.

So.

Much!

That was extremely sweet of you-and I'm sorry if YOU're sorry to see this tale end.

Truth between us, it never does.

Not really.

One of my most loyal reviewers-give yourself a hand!

Or two. Here's hoping you have two.

xXBrokenWingsForeverXx-So very sweet! I'm not very good with Danny Phantom fictions….but thanks, thanks, THANKS! ^^ ^^ You rule!

aryaneragon4ever-Hiya!!! Your reviews are quite lovely-thanks! Hoping our wait for the last Inheritance will be short-please take care!

Raven Frost Feather-Y-You t-t-think? (Goes scarlet.)

blackiris404-a very powerful way of putting things. Merci, because you managed to sum up my tale….in so short a time!

1 and only Kristen Halea-I will and did! THANKS!

dannyluvr95-AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I just adore your reviews! Did anyone ever tell you THEY ARE SIMPLY FANTASTIC?

Thanks so much-be well!

Master of Minds-How very sweet. You're quite thoughtful!

Crazy Joe IFBA-Incredibly cool! THX! THX!

Mary Blondine-You got it!

Aachen-Aw….that was very kind of you to think so!

Sirena-Whew, nelly! Gratzie, my friend! Your reviews made my day! Thank you, thank you-please look after yourself-thx!

fireclaw246-GREATNESS! You rock!

unknown20troper-Hallo, bonjour, and THANK YOU! Wow, didn't expect to see you off FOP! I'm so flattered!

You once called me the "Master of the Darkness." BEST. REVIEW. I've. Ever. Received.

Master of the Darkness-that sounds so cool! (Squeaks with joy.)

Thank you so much, fan of Norm-the-Genie-and let us hope we can keep appreciating Butch Hartman's works! Be well-and, as Darth Lader said, "Use the Forks."

And, as Princess Vicky mentioned, "May the forks be with you."

I think you'd get tired of spoons eventually!

Okay, now I feel like I've said "Thank you" multiple times, in Japanese, English, once in Italian, Spanish, French…

So, might as well say it again.

THANK YOU!

Whew…I'm actually a little tired right now after all this, when I'm actually READY to begin the last chapter.

Y'know, I think I'll take a little nap….I'll begin the finale in awhile….

Zzzzzzzzz….


	42. All's End Finale Part 1

Reverse Rebirth-Finale, Part One

Everyone, so, so sorry I took so long! Please don't flame me!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quote:

_"It's only the beginning now  
...a pathway yet unknown  
At times the sound of other steps  
...sometimes we walk alone _

_The best beginnings of our lives  
May sometimes end in sorrow  
But even on our darkest days  
The sun will shine tomorrow._

_So we must do our very best  
Whatever life may bring  
And look beyond the winter chill  
To smell the breath of spring._

_nto each life will always come  
A time to start anew  
A new beginning for each heart  
As fresh as morning dew._

_The years will never take away  
Our chance to start anew  
It's only the beginning now  
So dreams can still come true."

* * *

_

Even gliding had become impossible for a good while. The teenager sank to the richly decorated carpet, face buried in silver gloves.

It still hurt.

Why should a simple message relay hurt so much?

_"He still loves you...."_

Although his Fenton counterpart had long since accepted that his Master's side-a PART of Fenton now-acted in the positive, direct fashion

the fourteen year old couldn't even SEE himself comprehending.

Why should a simple message relay hurt so much?

Shuddering, Danny wiped his face with a small, bitter smile.

He thought he might know now.

Because a human-ghost-whatever the zone he existed as-could only take so much tearing.

And now, with two pillars trying to support the third, meant to act in exact opposition with each other-!

Danny closed his eyes, and vaguely remembered a report Danny Master's tutor had asked him to complete a year or so ago.

_The north pole of the magnet is the pole which, when the magnet is freely suspended, points towards the Earth's north magnetic pole in _

_northern Canada. Since opposite poles (north and south) attract whereas like poles (north and north, or south and south) repel, the Earth's _

_present __geographic north_ is thus actually its _magnetic south_. Confounding the situation further, the Earth's magnetic field has reversed itself

_many times in the distant past._

_The magnets repel each other.  
_

How Jack and Vlad had ever been friends-even years ago-was a dumbfounding subject for Danny to comprehend.

A quiet, slightly anti-social, young adult and a larger then life chap who...?

But then again, it wasn't so much of them as it was...Danny himself. An odd thought.

Jack's son and Vlad's child....

How could they coexist as the same person?

His stomach heaved, and he obeyed, emptying the contents of his stomach quite gladly before falling to the side, wiping his mouth, and

closing his eyes.

Although the tears were still falling thick and fast, and a whimper tore from him in his futile effort not to break, a small, slightly hysteric smile

escaped him for a moment.

He'd finished stage one.

But what was left, though? Even if he did manage to finish the project-without killing himself, he'd never lose the memories.

Never entirely.

But, he supposed, rather dejectedly-nonetheless, with a small, slightly bitter smile-that his last, desperate attempt to remove the painful

memories in the alternate timeline had lead to the birth of Dan Phantom.

What was there left to do but continue his own story, even if it had jumped ship to a new tale?

Still, that wasn't his main concern as of right now. Danny swabbed impatiently at his face again before reluctantly picking himself up.

Though, truth be told, even with the knowledge of what he had to do next, he would've been content lying there forever.

_ _ _ _ _ _

But Danny Phantom still felt Master's pain when he slid away from the walls, and began to glide down the dimly lit halls, not at all eager for

what he had to do next.

He had already brought the necessary items from Fenton Works-which had been nothing short of a dusty, dumpy wreck, tables covered in

drape cloths, the old ghost portal actually boarded up, the laboratory now being the home of several mice-who had fled when Danny's

glowing figure silently entered the room, scattering into small hidey-holes and whatnot as the teen silently worked.

Well, Madd….Mom had once told simply stated that drastic situations called for drastic measures.

Which Mr. and Mrs. Fenton had been all too happy to demonstrate whenever they crushed through the walls of the school's main

building-even on the most random of days-to begin their assault on targeted ghosts.

….which usually meant a screaming Lancer fleeing down the halls, the duo in high pursuit.

The teenager shook his head, a small smile on his face as he glanced at a nearby mirror.

All was black, save for the softly glowing specter, once vibrant green orbs downcast.

What he was going to do next was going to hurt. He knew from personal experience it was going to be bad enough for his mind-let alone

body.

He paused, feet finding the floor again.

The stupid-worm-eaten cask in his chest cavity aching, he sighed.

If this didn't work....

He shook his head, and took off once again, though not before asking himself one last question:

How much did you have to destroy in order to repair?

But then again, Clockwork would always tell him that it simply meant rekindling the fire and thread.

Bleccch.

As if THAT meant anything other then "Quickly rip off everything else like an old band-aid and start over."

* * *

The darkness of Vlad's labatory was all too familiar to the boy.

And it had come all too soon.

With a small smile, Danny faced the ghost portal, heart hammering in his ribs-stopping quite abruptly as he allowed his body to phase into

his ghostly counterpart.

Closing his eyes, the fourteen year old flicked the switch on.

_Vrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmm.....!_

The green void burst in midair, light bouncing about the room as darkness was banished, sent scurrying away to huddle in pools of flickering

black about dusty corners and beneath the dilapidated frames of furniture. Weakened by a sudden breeze too slight to be felt, the light

stuttered fitfully, dimmed, and nearly went out. The gloom pressed forward in response, clawing eagerly for lost territory, only to slink

sullenly away when the emerald force began to gain strength from its fuel.

He glanced beside him-where

Jack's Ecto Purifier was one the main conceptors of his little..."project." As well as the** Fenton Ghost Catcher waiting on the other side of **

**the portal.**

The fourteen year old closed his eyes.

And silently walked forwards, a small smile on his face.

*~*

It hurt.

Agony ripping at every part of his body, Danny's screams being suppressed by his inability to breathe-!

The searing fire licked up his spine, glistening in a-

_"Danny....shhhh. It's alright....it's alright. You're okay, son..."_

_No, he wasn't. Sparks were exploding in his eyes..._

_"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SON!"_

_Why wouldn't the voices cease? But instead of wishing for silence, Danny instead clung to the words-each sound a chord beneath his screaming._

_Otherwise, the boy felt certain he would beg for death.  
_

_

* * *

_Danny pulled himself up, hands shaking violently. With a wild groan, his unstable grip faltered, and he dropped to the floor again, shuddering

as he felt his blistered stomach scream in protest.

Feeling the usual spark behind his navel as his ghostly counterpart faded to humanity, and, tasting something that was hot and rusty dribble

down his chin, Danny blacked out, tasting what seemed to be rust on his tongue.

* * *

It was quite some time before the boy's hands trembled, and one of his fingers twitched.

Danny's eyes flickered once, then twice.

The corners of his lips twitched in the smoldering wreck when a soft sound-soft, but getting louder and more insistent every second-began

to ring out from behind him.

He'd done it.

Masters would live.

And now, Fenton could-!

Danny slipped again into unconsciousness.

Not before a pair of cool hands slid around his body and, despite the wizened hands, picked the bleeding body up.

As well as a small parcel on the floor.

~*~


	43. All's End Finale Part 2 Goodbye!

All's End, Part Two (Finale.)

_Quote: _

_"Whether one believes in a religion or not, and whether one believes in **rebirth** or not, there isn't anyone who doesn't appreciate kindness and compassion."_

Hallo, everyone! And so this project ends (Starts weeping.)

You've all been wonderful....and so, thank you for everything, you guys. ^^

Please don't send Chuck Norris at me....ANYTHING BUT THAT!

* * *

*~*~*

_"Da....?"_

Blinking blearily, the hybrid's still sore body throbbed painfully as he tried to make past the bleary spots directly in his line of vision

Clockwork was gazing at him, eyes expressionless as the young hybrid stiffly rose with a small groan, wildly looking about himself. The older

ghost chuckled quietly, and then presented a relieved ghost boy with the bundle he'd been holding.

"Cute little fellow….." he commented, as Danny blushed slightly and looked down.

Danny Masters lay in his arms, face red, body weighing no more than five pounds and a few ounces- bewildered blue orbs meeting Danny

Phantom's emerald, the newborn infant began to sob, wails picking up in the empty realm of time's halls.

A bird croaked uneasily to himself, uncertain what to make of the odd shrieks coming from the distance Northeast. With a shudder and flurry of

feathers, it silently took to the air.

All was silent legions away, save for a curious, hollow echo.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Clockwork gazed at the rift he had just created before slowly turning around.

"So….you chose right at the fork in the road," he said hoarsely, watching the bundle in Danny's arms fidget and gurgle.

He smiled. Danny had to resist rolling his eyes, orbs somewhat weary.

"You….knew this was going to happen all along, didn't you, Clockwork?"

The ghost chuckled again, red eyes sparkling.

"Indeed, Danny."

"And you didn't stop it because….?"

The ghost simply shrugged.

"I am simply a slave to the laws of the universe, Daniel. That, and….well, I COULD tell you why, but…."

His eyes sparkled with greater intensity.

"….I DO know the outcome of a venture of such as well."

Danny managed to force a weak but benign smile.

"....let's just leave it at that."

* * *

The spector time cleared his throat, contenance grave.

"Vlad will be unaffected by the course in time, Danny," Clockwork said quietly as the hybrid met his gaze.

"He WILL know what has transpired. How, he will not know. But remember this, child…"

Clockwork's hands gripped at Danny's shoulders. The ghost boy had to restrain himself from shuddering.

It was like solid _ice_ had just nestled on his shoulder blades!

_"If you do not allow fractures to set, they will heal-if only crookedly. And, once sense is restored-"_

Danny closed his eyes, and finished the sentence for the ancient ghost.

"….pain comes full circle. I know," he said wearily, drawing a hand over his eyes.

"That's why…I….well, y'see-"

He blushed. Clockwork's countenance softened somewhat.

"I know of your plans, Danny. Go and fulfill them as you see fit-it is your choice riding the roads of many now. I cannot tell you how this will end

-but I can answer you this: Not many would choose your path of travel."

The hybrid managed a nervous smile, and made a step towards the portal. But Clockwork stopped him.

"Danny?"

The hybrid paused.

"Yes….?"

Another smile.

"You have a gentle heart. Use it."

Danny shot him a bewildered look, but a small smile as well, before turning around once again, heart accelerating like wildfire underneath his

rib cage.

A trembling step forwards.

Then another.

And another.

And anot-

And the hybrid was lost in a firestorm of spangled light.

~*~*~*~*~

Clockwork managed a small sigh before shaking his head, smile still evident.

If anything, these cases that continued to occur, again and again every millennium…

…made him realize what kind of sense of humor fate had.

Humans.

Ghosts.

Such simple creatures.

Easy enough to learn everything and anything about either species. For him, anyway.

Slowly shaking his head, Clockwork silently withdrew.

Yet the little ones still surprised you, no.....?

~*~*~*~*~

Danny silently completed his task in the witching hour before heading home.

Heart swelling, feeling like singing-and he knew from experience that THAT was not something you would wish on anyone, by hook or by crook-

even knowing what had to be done the next day-

He phased into his room, and allowed his body to transfigure back into a form he had locked away for fifteen years.

Sliding under the all-too-familiar sheets, Danny closed his eyes, wiping them slightly with a sigh.

He turned, face halfway buried in his pillow, luxuriating in its comforting scent.

_Home._

Sleep came very easily-a blackout.Almost kind of creepy, though.

* * *

This was nice.

Sam lowered her novel-_Seeing is Decieving_ in Study Hall to cast her neighbor Tucker a quizzical glance.

Danny had come to school....unusually cheerful.

When the two had come over early for breakfast-even Tucker, who normally could be mistaken for the dead asleep- could be coaxed out of bed

for Mrs. Fenton's waffles-the hybrid had been....exceedingly happy.

Not only had he hugged and kissed a very surprised but nonetheless very pleased duo of ghost hunters, Jasmine had been left at the kitchen

table, digging frantically at her pyschology book for a reference on odd, sudden teenage affection.

And he'd crushed the two into a hug.

Sam cast the slightly humming boy a few isles away a gentle smile before returning to her book.

Whichever or whatever it had been...she was glad of its occurence. It was refreshing to see the hybrid so upbeat.

* * *

The bell had rang. As dozens of delighted students began to pour from numerous classrooms, the teen had cornered Tucker, Sam, and Jasmine

in the hall. He fidgeted, looking somewhat awkward.

"Can you...guys handle patrol tonight? You can always reach me if something gets too hairy, but....."

Jazz took his hand. For once, the boy didn't pull it away.

"Uh....sure, kiddo. Mind telling us why, though?"

Danny managed a somewhat awkward smile.

"I have to....see someone."

Sam threw him a bewildered stare as the school readily began to empty for the weekend.

"See? Who?"

Danny Fenton simply shrugged before allowing his body to phase into his ghostly counterpart. He paused in midturn, a small frown on his face.

It slowly relaxed into a smile Tucker took as somewhat timid.

"Old.....friend, I guess. I dunno."

And, without another word, the ghost phased through the walls, straight into an overflowing blue sky.

* * *

Secondary Quote:

_"It boggles my mind that someone can see life breathed into a baby, watch the grass die and then __come to life again, see leaves fall and watch the **r**_

_**rebirth** of a tree, or gaze on any of the majestic __splendor that is this earth and not be overpowered by the presence of an Almighty-!"_

_*~*_

Alfred sighed wearily as he put down his book, shaking his head with a slight smile.

If only Master Masters would read this. It would project his current thoughts perfectly.

Well....something of that sort....IF the man would drop his gaze from the soft, cerulean bundle clutched in his arms in an afterswab of velvet.

And IF the man were thinking at all. Alfred simply chuckled from his own passenger seat a few meters away from the Master.

But judging by the billionaire's expression, there wasn't a thought in the floating abyss he called thought.

~*~

An infant lay in the crook of Vlad Masters' arms, eyes flickering in and out of a light gray and blue haze that dilated occasionally, in and out of

focus.

His lips twitched in a half smile, eyes flickering from sapphire to emerald-and then, the little ghost hybrid managed a soft sigh.

Vlad's already watering eyes-he hadn't torn his vision away from the child for an instant-blinked for the slightest fraction of a second.

Already, the boy had a slight habit of letting out little sighs here and there. The exhale was softer then a slightest puff of a breeze, but it was a

gentle sound, and the billionaire knew by now it was a simple, silent voicing of content.

His eyes stung-but this time, not with dry eyes.

Quite the contrary, as he impatiently reached for his handkerchief in his pocket, sighing himself.

Alfred believed the child to be Vlad's own, the mother deceased-and the reason why they were leaving for Norway.

Danny Masters eyes parted again, and a flailing arm he had no idea how to use freed itself from the quilts, and tapped the surprised man's wet

face curiously.

His skin was a slight alabaster-unlike the flushed hue most newborns had. And his ghostly counterpart occasionally flickered in and out of

existance. But Vlad managed to keep his hold on the baby-even when he accidentally passed into intangibility. He really had no control over

such motions as of yet.

When he had woken that morning, confused, dishelveled, and slightly desperate, he had wrestled himself somewhat free of the smothering

comforters.

_**Daniel!** _Where had he-?

How did-

Why.....?

But those answers had been completed just as easily, before Danny silently phased through the room, expression somewhat apphrensive.At last.

* * *

At long last. Daniel WAS his own.

The butler turned to give the billionaire a somewhat odd look from the corner of his eyes, managing that before a symphatetic sigh.

It had been years.....YEARS since he had seen the man forced to such emotion.

But, judging by the loss of his Lady wife and a child suddenly thrust into their lives....

Well, it was safe to say that the tears had finally come.

* * *

Vlad closed his eyes, a soft sigh of his own escaping his lips.

Perhaps once they arrived in his old homeland, they could-

_!_

Suddenly, the billionaire froze, heart accelerating as he whipped his head to the window.

A puff of hot, scarlet air escaped from his lips. He abruptly stood, bundle still lying in his arms before gruffly retreating into the empty, richly

carpeted isles.

Alfred shot the startled man's retreating figure a bewildered look, and began to rise from his seat as well.

"Sir....?"

"Back in a minute," was the only reply he received.

Alfred blinked, and hesitantingly glanced at his own seat.

"Sir....is there anything I...?"

"I'll be back **presently**, Alfred."

So dark was the billionaire's scowl the now slightly sheepish man sank down to the velvet without another a word.

* * *

The baggage racks. The billionaire scowled in the darkness, indigo eyes flashing crimson.

One of his servants was flying the plane....that was one ghost. But the radius of the signature was a common one-and therefore, had no

effect on his sensory.

And Daniel was simply a baby! Surely, he wasn't yet powerful enough to trigger such reactions?

He cast a tender look at the infant still snoozing in his arms, and his grip tightened.

The billionaire couldn't have left the child with Alfred-that would've put Daniel in too much danger if whatever-or whomever-was powerful

enough to bring down this entire-!

A figure phased into existence in front of the billionaire. He started, foot taking a clear double take.

His eyes narrowed, and chose to observe his shiny black shoes instead of looking at the boy in front of him.

"Daniel."

* * *

Silence.

Neither hybrid said a word. Danny Masters murmured in his slumber, but simply turned in his sleep to doze on.

Finally, Vlad spoke in the uncomfortable silence.

".....when you....left Daniel with me....er...well, _you_, but I-"

His hands tightened around the blankets.

The young hybrid managed a thin smile, which was quivering.

"You already did a DNA test, right?" he asked saracstically, leaning against the opposite wall, eyes downcast.

Vlad slowly shook his head.

"....I already knew."

He passed a serious look at Danny, who kept his eyes traveling on _anything_ but the older hybrid.

"And you...knew, too. Why? If you already knew what it would CAUSE you....?"

His voice trailed off. Danny finally turned to face him, expression uneasy.

"You don't....want me to take him back? Because, if you don't..."

"Don't you even DARE talk about such a thing."

Silence. The man flushed. Danny's smile widened.

"Well....that's....yeah."

A pause. Vlad's face contorted into another scowl.

"But you KNEW it would hurt you! Why didn't you just, if Clockwork...."

Danny slowly shook his head.

"....if I could save Fenton, I could save Masters, right?"

Vlad closed his eyes, heart panging like a metronome.

"You say "Masters," he mention quietly, heart clanging dully in his breast.

"Did he....play any role in your...decision? You could've simply resumed your life at Fenton Works. But you left me with...."

The boy managed a laugh, startling the man slightly. The bundle moved slightly in his arms, but no other movement was detected.

"Dude. You're still a fruitloop-anyone tell you that?"

Annoyance bean to lick at the already irritated hybrid.

AGAIN with that stupid-?!

"Do you really think that Danny Masters would've wanted you to be alone? And do you HONESTLY think he would've liked Amity?"

Vlad's mouth dropped, lost for words.

* * *

Danny uncomfortably fidgeted, cornflower blue eyes at last meeting the winter indigo orbs.

"He hasn't forgotten, Plasmius. Neither have I. Is that why....."

He paused again.

"You're leaving for...?"

The billionaire finally found his voice. He laughed softly, amused smirk fading to that of gentle mockery.

"Phoenixes begin anew again and again, Daniel. In Quebec, In Norway-or in some ghost-infested cess pool."

Danny's eyes narrowed.

"Hey! That _cess-pool_ happens to be my home!"

Vlad shrugged, a slightly anxious look appearing in his eyes.

"My apologies, Daniel. With your blessing, I'd...like to leave. Dani-" He rolled his eyes.

"Danny will thrive under my care."

His orbs burned into Danny's.

"I can give him....what I couldn't give him before. No truths to confirm. Or lies to deny."

Danny managed a faint smile before turning.

"What makes you think I won't....try to take him back or somethin'?"

Vlad chuckled, a tint of the old evil entering twinkling crimson eyes.

"My faith in you has never failed, Danny Phantom. Why should I ever start now?"

*

"Is everything alright, sir?"

Alfred cast the hybrids an anxious look as Vlad slowly made his way back to the seats, face buried in one palm, other hand still securing the

child to his chest.

Vlad cast the concerned man a somewhat worn smile.

"Indeed. Better...."

He carefully redid one of Danny's buttons. He groaned.

Drat-the-cat, he was STILL ten pounds underweight!

"...then I've been for quite a long time."

Final Quote:

_Come dance with the west wind,  
And touch all the mountain tops,  
Sail o'er the canyons, and up to the stars,  
And reach for the heavens, and hope for the future,  
And all that we can be, not what we are._

_I searched along the changing edge  
Where, sky-pierced now the cloud had broken.  
I saw no bird, no blade of wing,  
No song was spoken.  
I stood, my eyes turned upward still  
And drank the air and breathed the light.  
Then, like a hawk upon the wind,  
I climbed the sky, I made the flight._

The world seemed to be bursting into a catacomb for fireflies below.

Danny silently fluttering above the jewel like world below, feeling the wind soothingly ripple his messy brow.

Cars everywhere had headlights bursting into the nightly roads, indeed looking like insects from such a height....

Sparkling, flaring, whirling-a rainbow, an assortment, a collection, a meangerie of pure energy was below them. Danny fluttered slightly

downwards, hovering slightly with his mouth open.

He had missed the familiar sight of his hometown.

The dominating colors below, as red lights twinkled in even lines, back and forth on the town bridge, were a glaring white, and twinkling

starbeams of yellow, flashing undiscriminately from the world below.

Danny closed his eyes, and, heart beginning to rise itself, as if on a pair of frantically fluttering wings, Danny rose upward, plopping himself on

his back when a gust of wind drifted past.

A sigh of pleasure escaped him when a far more mysterious and entrancing sight met his orbs.

Everywhere-hundred, thousands-eons and eons of stars twinkled overhead, like that of a sea of diamonds that had burst into flame.

Danny blinked, slightly startled.

Where had THAT come from?

Ah, well.

He rose even higher.

* * *

The boy picked up speed, heart rate going faster and faster-until he thought he might've left it behind in midflight-and the ghost boy's body

became a dazzling bolt of silver flame.

Jazz watched from her window, drawing her shawl more tighkt around her.

Sam lowered her telescope, and made a mark of interest on her reference chart. Danny always did love these things.

Tucker turned, blinking slightly before heading back into his home, momentarily blinded.

Maddie cast the sky a thoughtful glance as she helped Jack carry in a few idiotically named devices into the RV.

And Vlad Masters shook his head from where he watched the bolt zoom away into the distance, an amused smile on his face before his

eyelids flickered-and the man's head began to nod as Alfred gently placed a quilt over the two figures.

* * *

Everything seemed new. Fresh, exurberant-

But mostly-_alive._

Danny made a turn around in his flight, and shot across the heavens again, cocky grin on his face as he made his way towards a place he'd

been denied for a good ten years.

Home.

If for now.

After all, it was only beginning, wasn't it?

- - - - - -

The Ever Loving End


End file.
